Araragi no Hanabira
by Takamina
Summary: Une fiction qui place les AKB48 dans une vie réel d'étudiantes.
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Takahashi Minami, j'ai 17 ans, et aujourd'hui j'arrive dans une nouvelle école en tant que deuxième année.

L'école se trouvait sur une colline, derrière un bois, à un dizaine de kilomètre de Tokyo. C'était la première fois que je m'y rendais. Je n'avais vu que quelque photos sur internet et le taxi m'avait emmené jusque devant les grilles d'entrée du domaine. Sur une grande plaque à droite de l'entrée était inscrit « Araragi no Hanabira Gakuen – Pensionnat privé pour filles ».

- L'école des pétales d'Orchidées, chuchotai-je, en effleurant la fleur représentée en relief en dessous de l'inscription.

Par mail on m'avait envoyé le chemin pour me rendre à l'école, on m'avait aussi dit de venir une heure avant la rentrée des deuxièmes années et fait savoir que ma colocataire m'attendrait devant la porte d'entrée du dortoir. J'avais imprimé le petit plan en pièce-jointe qui m'indiquait le chemin à suivre entre l'entrée principale et le dortoir. Le chauffeur du taxi me donna ma valise, je payai le somme convenu et il s'en alla. Je dépliai le petit plan, empoignai ma valise et poussai la lourde grille timidement pour ensuite la refermer derrière moi. Selon le plan il me fallait traverser un grand parc qui m'amènerait au bâtiment où étaient dispensés les cours. J'avançai donc dans la direction indiquée. Le parc possédait plusieurs allées mais je décidai de rester sur la principale pour éviter de m'égarer. Elle était bordée de cerisier en fleurs dont les pétales n'attendaient plus qu'un minime souffle de vent pour tomber. [N.D.A : au Japon la rentrée se fait en avril, d'où les arbres en fleur]. Je n'avais pas pensé que ce parc serait aussi grand, aussi, après avoir regardé ma montre je pressai le pas. Une fois arrivée devant le bâtiment où j'aurai cours, je devais tourner à gauche et normalement tomber sur un chemin qui me mènerait au dortoir. Je tournai donc et n'eus aucun mal à le trouver. Ce chemin était bordé de toute sorte de fleurs, tous les vingt mètres environ, un nouveau parterre de fleur était planté. Je passai devant des roses, des tulipes, des lys, et plein d'autres. Lorsque les fleurs se changèrent en orchidées je compris que je n'étais plus très loin. En effet je relevai la tête et aperçu une fille en uniforme qui attendait devant un grand bâtiment. L'uniforme me plaisait beaucoup, j'en avais vu des photos mais vrai il était bien mieux. Il se composait d'une jupe courte à carreaux rouge et orange, qui me fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'uniforme d'été, d'un t-shirt beige pastel sous une légère veste rouge orangée fermée par deux boutons au niveau de la poitrine. Une cravate blanche nouée habilement autour de son cou, et un fin ruban de la même couleur enroulé en simple décoration dans ses cheveux châtains complétaient le tout.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Visite

Lorsque je fus assez près elle agita la main pour me saluer. J'avançai encore et la saluai à mon tour.

- Salut ! Tu dois être la nouvelle, moi c'est Oshima Yuko, enchantée de faire ta connaissance !

- Takahashi Minami, ravie de faire ta connaissance, répondis-je un peu gênée, désolée pour mon retard.

- Non, c'est normal, le parc est bien plus grand qu'il n'y parait ! Suis-moi je vais te faire visiter.

De plus près je pouvais remarquer qu'elle était très belle. Etant de petite taille il n'était pas difficile d'être plus grand que moi, mais cependant elle ne me dépassait pas de beaucoup. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, mis long et elle les portait lâchés. Son visage était assez rond et son sourire creusait ses joues de deux fossettes, ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin, complètement en contradiction avec sa gestuelle qui la rendait très adulte.

L'année passée j'avais suivis des cours dans un lycée public alors que ma grand-mère avait toujours souhaité que j'aille à l'école privée Araragi no Hanabira. Lorsqu'elle est morte à l'été dernier j'ai décidé d'intégrer cette école en sa mémoire. J'arrivai en deuxième année et était donc la seule nouvelle venue qui ne venait pas tout juste d'entrer au lycée. Le fait que j'arrive en cours de cursus et que par conséquent tout le monde se connaisse et que j'allais passer pour une parfaite étrangère me faisait incroyablement peur. Mais l'école était belle, Oshima avait l'air sympa, donc pour l'instant j'allais bien.

Elle poussa la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le hall.

- Le dortoir est séparé en deux pavillons, m'expliqua-t-elle, à gauche le pavillon blanc, le notre, à droite le pavillon mauve. Chaque pavillon est identique, ils sont reliés par le hall où nous nous trouvons. Les chambres sont à l'étage, on y accède par cet escalier.

Mon guide me montra l'énorme escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage. En haut à gauche se trouvait directement un couloir, à droite le couloir se trouvait un peu plus loin, il fallait traverser une passerelle qui traversait le hall pour s'y rendre.

- Tu peux aller librement de couloirs en couloirs. Les chambres sont attribuées aléatoirement, chaque fille y reste pour ses trois années. Je dois dire que ton acceptation ici est vraiment un coup de chance, c'est parce que mon ancienne colocataire est partie que tu as pu entrer ici.

Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge, après avoir secoué la tête elle montra une simple porte à côté de notre gauche.

- C'est le bureau de la représentante du pavillon blanc au conseil des étudiantes. La porte en face, à droite, et celle du bureau de la représentante du pavillon mauve au conseil des étudiantes. Comme toutes les autres élèves en ce moment, elles sont absentes car elles sont chargées de préparer la venue des premières années.

Oshima montra ensuite la grande porte juste en face de nous.

- Ça, c'est le réfectoire dans lequel nous prenons le petit déjeuner et le diner, le déjeuner se prend à la cantine de l'établissement où nous avons cours. Il est commun aux deux pavillons. Suis-moi !

Elle m'aida à monter la valise dans les escaliers et une fois en haut elle me montra la porte qui était juste au dessus de l'entrée du réfectoire, donc parfaitement au milieu entre les deux couloirs.

- Là se trouve la salle du conseil des étudiantes. Le conseil est tenu par deux présidentes.

- Une du pavillon mauve et une du pavillon blanc ? demandai-je sûr de moi.

- Justement non. Cette année il est tenu par deux filles du pavillon mauve. A Chaque fin d'année scolaire un nouveau couple de deuxième année est élu pour prendre la présidence du conseil lorsqu'elles entreront en troisième année, toutes les filles de l'école sont invitées à voter. Le couple président actuel est vraiment populaire, il a gagné avec l'écrasante majorité des voix contre leurs adversaires finaliste du pavillon blanc, elle rigola et reprit, les deux pavillons s'entendent à merveille, mais lors de la campagne et des élections il se crée de véritable rivalités !

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans le couloir du pavillon blanc.

- Nous sommes dans la chambre B48. Il y a 90 chambres par pavillon, cette école compte donc 360 élèves.

Oshima sortie une clef de la poche de sa veste et ouvrit le porte dévoilant une chambre ni trop grande ni trop petite. Il y avait deux lits posés contre les murs, un à gauche, un à droite. Au pied du lit de gauche se trouvait une grande armoire, au pied du lit de droite se trouvait une porte, sans doute la salle de bain. Juste en face de moi il y avait une fenêtre encadrée de rideaux blancs, je supposais que ceux de l'autre pavillon étaient mauves. En dessous de la fenêtre reposait un bureau, deux chaises rangées devant lui. Je ne l'avais pas vu tout de suite, mais en reposant mes yeux sur la porte du font de la pièce, je vis un uniforme semblable à celui de ma colocataire pendu à un porte mentaux incrusté dans le haut de la porte. Oshima se rendu compte que je l'avais vu et un sourire étira ses traits. Elle posa ma valise sur le lit de gauche et se précipita sur l'uniforme pour le prendre.

- C'est ton uniforme d'été ! Il te plait j'espère !

Elle semblait jubiler.

- Je l'adore, il est beaucoup mieux que mon ancien uniforme ! J'ai hâte de voir celui d'hiver.

- Je préserve la surprise, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil, nous les mettons à partir d'octobre ! Allez, enfile-le !

Je rigolai, pris l'uniforme, mais voyant que j'étais gênée à l'idée de me changer devant elle, elle m'ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. C'était une salle de bain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, une baignoire, une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. Je fermai la porte, me changeai et ressorti tout sourire.

- Il te va à merveille !, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi pour nouer correctement ma cravate.

- J'ad-ore !

- Il te manque un dernier détail.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti un ruban blanc identique à celui qui volait dans ses cheveux. Elle passa derrière moi et me le noua délicatement autour d'une mèche de façon à ce que mes cheveux restent libres.

- Il va falloir qu'on aille vers le bâtiment principal, la cérémonie d'ouverture pour la rentrée va bientôt commencer, m'annonça ma colocataire en regardant sa montre.

- Oshima-san, le bâtiment principal, c'est bien celui où ont lieux les cours ?

- Exactement ! Ah et appelle moi Yuko !

Elle sourit et nous sortîmes en direction de la cérémonie.

Une centaine de filles était réunis devant le bâtiment. La foule formait en réalité deux rangs bien séparés. D'un côté devait se trouver les deuxièmes années et de l'autre les premières années.

- Ecoute, tu vas te mettre avec les premières années pendant le discours de bienvenue et les explications du fonctionnement et du règlement de l'école. Je ne te quitte pas des yeux, lorsque une des présidente invitera les premières années à les suivre je viendrai te chercher pour te faire visiter l'étage où nous avons cours, dit Yuko en confirmant mes soupçons.

Sur ce elle me laissa dans le premier rang pour rejoindre l'autre. Le discours fut tenu par les membres du conseil des élèves qui nous apprirent en premier lieux que les troisièmes années feraient leur rentrée le lendemain. Elles étaient quatre, le couple président et la représentante de chaque pavillon, toute quatre étant en troisième année. Je ne retins pas leur nom. Ce qu'elles dirent fut assez banal, une cérémonie d'ouverture tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Explication du fonctionnement des lieux et des horaires de circulations dans et hors de l'établissement, distribution des emplois du temps et des numéros de chambre. Une fois finit, comme prévu les nouvelles élèves suivirent le conseil des étudiantes, les deuxièmes années se dispersèrent et Yuko me rejoignit pour me faire visite l'établissement devant nous.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le hall, elle m'apprit que le numéro des cassiers pour nos chaussures était le même que celui de notre chambre. Yuko ouvrit donc le cassier numéro B48 et en sortie deux paires de chaussons. Nous les enfilâmes, mirent nos chaussures à la place et elle referma le casier.

- C'est très simple. Le premier étage est pour les premières années, le deuxième pour les deuxièmes années et forcement le troisième…

- Pour les troisièmes années, complétais-je.

- Voila, au quatrième étage se trouve les salles de science et de musique, la bibliothèque et la salle des profs. Au cinquième sont réunies les activités de club. Tu devras en rejoindre un d'ici maximum deux mois.

Chaque promotion était découpée en quatre, avec trente élèves dans chaque classe. Notre salle de classe, la 2-A, était toute aussi banal que le reste de l'établissement, en somme, cette école ressemblait à toutes celles que j'avais fréquentées auparavant. A ceci près que je n'avais jamais été en internat et que je n'avais jamais disposé d'un aussi grand jardin. Je regardai le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre de la salle pendant que Yuko alla chercher un exemplaire de notre emploi du temps. Au loin je vis les arbres trembler dans la brise légère et j'ouvris la fenêtre pour sentir le vent frais sur mon visage. Il propulsa mes longs cheveux châtains en arrière.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de la salle puis s'arrêter. Mais il fallut au moins cinq minutes avant que la personne signal sa présence.

- Je t'ai trouvé l'emploi du temps, tâche de l'apprendre pour éviter de devoir le sortir entre chaque cours, lâcha Yuko légèrement gênée.

Je vins à sa hauteur, m'emparai du papier et la gratifiai d'un léger sourire. J'examinai l'emploi du temps et elle m'indiqua que les cases roses étaient les temps libres normalement prévue pour les activités de club. Puis Yuko regarda de nouveau sa montre pour m'avertir qu'il était bientôt l'heure de diner.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les Rubans

_Je vins à sa hauteur, m'emparai du papier et la gratifiai d'un léger sourire. J'examinai l'emploi du temps et elle m'indiqua que les cases roses étaient les temps libres normalement prévue pour les activités de club. Puis Yuko regarda de nouveau sa montre pour m'avertir qu'il était bientôt l'heure de diner. _

Yuko me laissa passer devant pour s'assurer que j'avais retenu le chemin entre les deux bâtiments. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le dortoir il y avait la queue qui partait de devant la porte du réfectoire, sinuait dans le hall et se terminai au milieu des escaliers. Je pensais que nous allions monter pour nous mettre à la suite, mais une fille fit un signe de main à Yuko l'invitant à la rejoindre, elle et d'autres filles, dans la file.

- Ça tombe bien, je vais pouvoir te présenter à mes amies ! lança Yuko joyeusement en me prenant la main pour m'emmener vers le milieu de la queue.

Au moment ou nous coupâmes la file, quelques filles râlèrent mais elles reprirent vite leurs conversations.

- Salut ! Je vous présente ma nouvelle colocataire, Takahashi Minami !

Quatre filles me répondirent qu'elles étaient enchantées de faire ma connaissance.

- Minami, je te présente, Itano Tomomi, Watanabe Mayu, Kasai Tomomi et Kashiwagi Yuki, les deux premières étant du pavillon blanc et les deux autres du pavillon mauve, comme tu l'auras remarqué à la couleur de leur cravate !

En effet Itano et Watanabe portaient une cravate blanche tandis que celles de Kasai et Kashiwagi étaient mauves.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dis-je en me courbant légèrement.

- Nous sommes dans la même classe, continua Yuko.

- Donc surtout n'hésite pas à nous appeler par nos prénoms !, dit la prénommée Mayu.

- Pour plus de facilité on m'appel Tomochin, m'apprit Itano Tomomi avec un sourire en coin.

- Je tâcherai de respecter ça ! répondis-je.

Les portes du réfectoire ne tardèrent pas à ouvrir et pendant que nous avancions « j'examinai » mes nouvelles connaissances. Tomochin avait des cheveux blonds vénitiens assez longs et me paraissait faire la même taille que Yuko. J'avais remarqué que sa bouche ne ressemblait pas à celle des autres, sa lèvre supérieure était légèrement bombée sur le dessus. Mayu, qui je pensais, était dans la même chambre que Tomochin, avait les cheveux noirs et les avait noué en deux couettes dont l'une était retenu par son ruban blanc. Tomomi, quand à elle, avait les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Yuko et de la même longueur que les miens. En l'écoutant parler je constatai qu'elle avait une voix assez aiguë, un peu enfantine. Pour finir, Yuki, qui devait être la plus grande en taille, et dans la chambre de Tomomi, avait les cheveux noirs et mi-longs. Tomochin était du pavillon blanc et Tomomi du pavillon mauve, à en juger par leur cravate, cependant je remarquai que leur ruban n'était pas assortit à la couleur de leur camp. Tomochin avait un ruban mauve noué en nœud papillon sur le dessus de son crâne, et Tomomi portait un ruban blanc qui retenait sa mèche sur le côté droit de son visage.

Nous nous attablèrent à une table dans un coin. Le repas était bon, bien meilleur que se que j'avais connu auparavant à l'école. Nous avions beaucoup parlé de moi. Les filles avaient voulu savoir d'où je venais, qui j'étais, etc. Je leur avais ensuite retourné leurs questions. Avant que nous attaquions le dessert, deux filles de la table du milieu se levèrent et réclamèrent le silence.

- La table du milieu c'est celle réservée aux membres du Conseil des Étudiantes, chuchota Mayu en se penchant vers moi, les deux présidentes, qui viennent de se lever, sont Shinoda Mariko, les cheveux court, et Kojima Haruna, cheveux long. Les deux à côté sont les représentantes de chaque pavillon. Celle avec la cravate blanche c'est Maeda Atsuko et celle à la cravate mauve s'appel Matsui Jurina. Les deux représentantes ont été choisies par le couple président.

Je hochai pour lui montrer que j'avais compris ses explications. La plus grande, Kojima-sama [N.D.A : le suffixe -sama sert à marquer le respect envers une ainée], prit la parole.

- Comme nous l'avons expliqué aux nouvelles venues, et comme les deuxièmes années le savent déjà, Mariko et moi avons été élu présidentes, l'an dernier, pour diriger le Conseil des Étudiantes cette année. Mais nous avons déjà réfléchis à notre succession, et nous avons trouvé que de simples élections étaient ennuyantes, que cela ressemblait trop à des élections de déléguées.

- Nous vous annonçons donc, d'ores et déjà, que cette année les élections seront remplacées par une série d'épreuves, continua Shinoda-sama.

- Il nous reste encore quelques petits détails à régler, repris Kojima-sama en prenant la main de sa partenaire dans la sienne, mais nous vous ferrons parvenir toutes les informations nécessaire le plus tôt possible !

Elles sourirent visiblement satisfaite de leur annonce et nous invitèrent à continuer notre repas calmement. Mais tout le réfectoire commença à s'agiter, tout le monde voulait en savoir plus et déjà les filles se demandaient si elles allaient participer. Le repas se termina dans une espèce de fièvre ardente entrainée par la curiosité. Avant de quitter nos tables Shinoda-sama nous avait prescrit de ne pas trainer trop tard pour être en forme le lendemain et ainsi bien commencer cette nouvelle année. Ce fut donc dès notre arrivé à l'étage que nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit aux filles du pavillon mauve, Tomochin et Tomomi s'étreignirent étonnamment longuement tandis que les autres se contentèrent d'un geste de la main, avant de nous engouffrer dans notre couloir. Tomochin et Mayu s'arrêtèrent à la chambre B25 et Yuko et moi les saluâmes avant de regagner la notre.

Une fois la porte refermée je posai une question qui me turlupinait l'esprit depuis le début du repas.

- Yuko ?, osai-je timidement.

- Oui ?, dit-elle en s'allongeant bruyamment sur son lit.

- J'ai remarqué que les rubans de Tomochin et Tomomi n'étaient pas assortis à leur cravate. Tu as une explication ?

Elle se releva aussitôt et tendit une main :

- Passe-moi ton ruban.

Surprise, je m'exécutai et dénouai ce dernier avant de le déposai dans la main de Yuko. Elle l'examina, en prit un bout et le tendit entre ses doigts, puis me demanda de m'approcher. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Tu vois, là, ton prénom est inscrit sur le tissu.

En effet mon ruban portait l'inscription « Takahashi Minami ».

- C'est pareil pour tout le monde. Hé bien, de ce fait, nous avons coutume d'échanger notre ruban avec la personne que nous aimons. Ça peut te paraitre banal comme ça, mais c'est vraiment important pour nous, c'est comme si ce simple bout de tissu faisait partie de nous, car il est unique. Porter celui d'une autre est vraiment un signe puissant, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Bien sûr si les deux filles sont du même pavillon cela ne se remarque pas, dans le cas de Tomochin et Tomomi tu l'as tout de suite noté.

- Alors tu veux dire que, Tomochin et Tomomi…

- Sont en couple, c'est ça ! dit Yuko en souriant. Et seul des couples ayant échangé leur ruban peuvent se présenter aux élections pour devenir le couple président du Conseil des Étudiantes ! Enfin avec les nouvelles règles qu'ont instaurées Haruna-sama et Mariko-sama je me demande si cette contrainte sera toujours d'actualité ! Peut-être que je pourrais me présenter !

Yuko semblait vraiment contente d'avoir un minimum de chance de pouvoir gagner les élections.

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour ensuite se laver les dents. Pendant ce temps je sorti mes affaires et les rangeai.

- Tu veux devenir présidente ? demandai-je soudain prise par la curiosité.

- Mmf, à vrai dire ch'admirai le couple préchident quand ch'aitais en première année. Elles ch'étaient adorées et admirées de toutes. Ch'aimerai être auchi populaire et paraitre auchi heureuze avec ma partenaire !

Je l'entendis cracher, se rincer la bouche, puis elle revins dans la chambre et continua.

- Mais bon il faut que je trouve un binôme, et en fonction des autres candidates c'est pas forcement gagner ! Aaaah…

Elle soupira avant d'enlever le haut de son uniforme et d'enfiler sa nuisette. Elle enleva ensuite le bas de sa jupe et s'affala de nouveau sur son lit. Je pris mon pyjama et me rendis dans la salle de bain que je fermai à clef. Je me changeai, me brossai les dents et ressortis.

- T'es pudique, mmh ? me questionna Yuko.

- Un peu… beaucoup trop peut-être même…

J'avais rougis en répondant.

- Au fait !

Elle sauta sur ses deux jambes et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme.

- Tiens !, siffla-t-elle en me tendant deux clefs, la grosse c'est celle de la chambre et la petite celle du cassier !

Je la remerciai et les mis dans la poche de mon uniforme. Puis Yuko retourna sur son lit, croisa ses bras sous sa tête et soupira.

- Dis, t'as fais quoi pendant tes vacances ? lui demandai-je après m'être glissé sous les draps.

Elle me raconta quasiment en détail ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ses trois semaines de repos, puis elle me retourna ma question. Je lui racontai mes déboires avec l'administration de l'école et elle rigola en disant qu'Araragi avait beau être une belle l'école, par moment l'organisation laissait à désirer.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La photo

_Elle me raconta quasiment en détail ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ses trois semaines de repos, puis elle me retourna ma question. Je lui racontai mes déboires avec l'administration de l'école et elle rigola en disant qu'Araragi avait beau être une belle l'école, par moment l'organisation laissait à désirer. _

Cette nuit je ne rêvai pas, où du moins je ne me souvins d'aucun de mes rêves. Et c'était pourtant rare, peut-être était-ce dû au nouvel environnement. Je devais avouer que la beauté de Yuko me perturbait quelque peu, et les histoires d'échanges de rubans n'arrangeaient rien. Comment un bout de tissu pouvait-il représenter l'amour ? Et puis l'amour ? Entre deux camarades de classes… Enfin, peut-être comprendrai-je plus tard. Je dus sortir du sommeil un peu avant que le réveille ne sonne car je l'entendis parfaitement sonner et ne sursautai pas. Il était sur la table de nuit de Yuko, ce fut donc elle qui l'éteignit. Elle s'étira bruyamment avant de me saluer et de se lever doucement en se frottant les yeux.

- Bien dormis ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, quoiqu'un peu stressée pour cette nouvelle rentrée !

- T'en fais pas ! On s'amuse bien ici ! Et puis mes amies t'ont déjà intégré donc tout va bien !

Elle me fit un énorme sourire qui me rassura instantanément.

- Bon il faut qu'on s'habille, on va être en retard sinon, dit Yuko en regardant le réveil, eum, tu peux aller dans la salle de bain, je me changerai dans la chambre.

- Oh euh merci !

Elle sourit encore une fois et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, mon uniforme sous le bras. Je m'habillai assez rapidement, trop rapidement, car quand je rouvris la porte Yuko n'avait pas finit de se changer. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que j'étais sorti. Au moment où j'avais ouvert la porte, je la voyais de dos, ses cheveux regroupés devant son épaule gauche, elle était en train d'essayer d'agrafer son soutient gorge. J'avais encore la poignée dans la main et lorsque je la lâchai cette dernière grinça et Yuko se retourna vers moi. Je voulais m'excuser et retourner dans la salle de bain mais elle prit la parole.

- Ah bah tiens, tant que tu es là, tu peux m'aider à attacher mon soutient gorge ?

Je balbutiai une réponse et m'approchai d'elle timidement. J'attrapai les deux extrémités du sous vêtement et les emboitai l'une dans l'autre, le dos de mes mains touchant sa peau.

- T'as les mains froides ! lança Yuko en frissonnant.

- Pardon…

- Merci ! Je n'ai jamais été doué pour… ce genre de choses…

Elle rigola un peu gêné et je sentis mes joues devenir chaudes. Yuko enfila le haut de son uniforme puis alla dans la salle de bain pour attacher son ruban et sa cravate. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre elle s'approcha de moi, l'air concentré et s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de mon visage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon cou.

- Je ne sais peut-être pas attacher mes sous vêtements mais toi tu ne sais pas faire un nœud de cravate ! gloussa-t-elle en défaisant mon nœud approximatif.

- C'est pas du même niveau, me justifiai-je en souriant.

Elle sourit aussi et me refit un nœud digne de ce nom, avant de tirer sur ma cravate pour approcher mon visage encore plus près du sien. Son regard brun se plongea dans le mien et me mit mal à l'aise. Je me sentis rougir à nouveau et mon estomac se noua. Elle entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres et je pus sentir son souffle sur mon nez. Elle était belle, vraiment belle, des traits fin, doux, une peau qui semblait autant lisse que douce. Pendant un quart de seconde je dus avoir envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour voir quel effet cela ferait. Mais Yuko lâcha brusquement sa prise et recula, me tirant de mes pensées.

- Reum, si ça continue on aura pas le temps pour manger, on y va !

Ça n'avait pas été dit méchamment mais je sentis quand même une légère pointe d'énervement. Elle secoua la tête et arbora de nouveau un splendide sourire. Je la suivis sans un mot.

Une fois dans le réfectoire nous rejoignîmes les autres filles que j'avais rencontré hier et qui étaient déjà installées. Elles avaient l'air plutôt zen pour un jour de rentrée. Une fois les plateaux déposés nous remontâmes, juste le temps de nous brosser les temps et d'attraper nos sacs de cours. Ils étaient identiques et assortis aux uniformes. Rectangulaire, à carreaux oranges et rouges, une poignée sur le dessus et une lanière pour le porter en bandoulière. Sur le rabat, au milieu, se trouvait l'insigne de l'école, deux fleur d'orchidées, une blanche et une mauve, les tiges entrelacées, le tout surmonté d'initiales « AH », pour Araragi no Hanabira. Une fois de retour dans le hall, n'ayant toujours pas repris la parole avec Yuko, nous avons attendu les autres pour aller en cours ensemble. Elles me laissèrent passer devant pour voir si je me repérai bien. Et je les menai sans encombre jusque devant notre salle de classe. Je ne les avais pas pensé comme ça, mais nous allâmes nous asseoir tout au fond de la salle. Comportant six colonnes, nous étions toutes alignés sur la dernière rangée de tables. J'étais à côté de la fenêtre, suivis de Yuko, Tomomi, Tomochin, Mayu, et Yuki installée juste à côté de la porte coulissante. Les autres élèves arrivèrent au fur et à mesure, ainsi que la professeur principale, qui une fois le silence fait, se présenta. « Noro Kayo, mais appelez moi Kayo-sensei » [N.D.A : sensei veut dire professeur, maître, et se rajoute à la fin du nom ou prénom comme pour sama], avait-elle dit tout simplement. Kayo-sensei semblait à peine plus âgé que nous. A la pause déjeuné, Mayu m'apprit qu'elle était nouvelle et Tomochin estima qu'elle devait avoir dans les trente ans. Pour la deuxième partie de la journée j'eus un peu plus de temps pour l'examiner. Elle était assez grande, fine, des cheveux marrons, mi courts et ondulés. Sa voix était simple mais efficace car tout le monde l'écoutait. A la fin des cours, Kayo-sensei rappela aux présidentes des différents clubs de venir me vanter les mérites de leurs activités respectives pour que j'intègre un club au début du mois de mai. C'est ainsi que sur le chemin du retour, une flopée de filles de deuxième année nous suivit pour me harceler et me donner leurs prospectus. Je les acceptai tous, les rangeant dans mon sac afin de les lire tranquillement le soir. Nous étions de retour dans le dortoir et montions l'escalier, quand, pour la première fois, je remarquai qu'au dessus de la porte du Conseil des Etudiantes trônaient, sur une planche en bois fixée solidement au mur, deux orchidées en pot. Une blanche à gauche et une violette à droite, comme pour rappeler le chemin à suivre pour se diriger vers le bon pavillon. Il restait deux heures avant le diner, et nous n'avions pas encore de devoirs à faire, elles décidèrent donc de me faire visiter le parc. Avant cela, nous étions montées dans nos chambres pour poser nos affaires. Ni Yuko, ni moi n'avions brisé le silence.

Nous marchions sur l'une des allée parallèle à celle que j'avais emprunté le premier jour quand Yuki s'exclama :

- Minami ! Je regardais les noms sur la liste des inscrits et j'ai vu que ton anniversaire était dans une semaine !

- Oui, j'ai toujours eu horreur qu'il soit si près de la rentrée… En général le 8 avril, dans un nouvel établissement, personne ne se connait encore vraiment bien et du coup je ne le fête pas vraiment…

- Hé bien nous, on se connait ! Alors on te le fêtera ! lança Tomochin tout sourire.

- Pyjama party ! chantèrent en cœur, Mayu, Tomochin et Tomomi.

- C'est autorisé ça ? demandai-je.

- Pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait, m'informa Yuki en m'offrant un jolie clin d'œil.

- C'est gentil, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé…

- Mais si ! Autant commencer l'année en fête !, s'extasia Yuko, qui prenait enfin la parole.

Et nous continuâmes à parler de mon anniversaire et des quelques « pyjama party » qu'elles avaient faite clandestinement l'année passée.

Le parc était magnifique, grand, remplit d'arbres et de fleurs. Il y avait des allées de cerisiers, d'érables, de ginko, de cèdres, mais aussi des allées de roses, de lys, de tulipes, et bien sûr d'orchidées.

- Vu l'emblème de l'école, il doit bien y avoir une partie de ce parc réservée aux orchidées, non ? demandai-je.

- Hé bien, commença Mayu, il y a la font…

- Non, à vrai dire il n'y a pas d'endroit, à proprement parler, réservé aux orchidées, lâcha Tomochin interrompant son amie.

- Ah, dommage, répondis-je perplexe.

Il m'avait pourtant semblé que Mayu allait dire quelque chose. L'ambiance fut quelque peu étrange après cet événement, mais la ballade n'en resta pas moins agréable. Après un bon moment passé à bavarder nous décidâmes de rentrer pour nous débarbouiller avant d'aller manger. Ce fut donc en haut de l'escalier que nous quittâmes Tomomi et Yuki, et au milieu du couloir de notre pavillon que Yuko et moi quittâmes Tomochin et Mayu.

Une fois dans la chambre, Yuko fila dans la salle de bain pour se laver, sans rompre le silence qui régnait entre nous depuis « l'incident » du matin. Je m'étalai sur le lit en soufflant. Depuis ce matin je n'avais pas vraiment su quoi lui dire, mais après tout c'était elle qui m'avait abordé la première, c'était donc à elle d'engager les discutions non ? Et puis c'était elle qui c'était approché si près de moi, pas moi… Je me relevai pour allumer la lumière et allai m'asseoir sur une des chaises en face du bureau. Elle avait vraisemblablement débarrassé une partie du bureau pour que j'y mette mes affaires. Je regardai donc du côté du meuble qu'elle devait occuper. Il y avait un cahier posé contre le mur et juste à côté une photo encadrée. Je pris le cadre dans mes mains pour mieux l'observer. Sur la photo se trouvait Yuko et une fille que je n'avais jamais vu mais qui lui ressemblait étrangement, leur ressemblance était d'ailleurs assez frappante. J'émis tout de suite l'hypothèse qu'elles devaient être sœurs. Je décidai de lui poser la question quand elle sortira de la douche, histoire de raviver la conversation. En attendant, je reposai le cadre, croisai mes bras sur le bureau et enfoui mon visage dedans.

Quand Yuko sorti de la salle de bain elle était de nouveau en uniforme. Je filai sous la douche n'oubliant pas la question que je lui poserai en sortant. Et une fois de nouveau dans la chambre, posée sur mon lit, j'interpelai ma colocataire.

- Dis, Yuko, l'autre fille, sur la photo, c'est qui ?

Elle parut étonnée et effrayée à la fois. Un long silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

- C'est Oshima Mai, ma… sœur jumelle.

- Oh ! Tu as une jumelle ! Et, elle n'est pas dans cette école ?

- Elle y était… A vrai dire, elle est morte l'an dernier…

J'en restai clouée à mon lit. Non seulement ça m'avait choqué, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour m'excuser d'avoir été indiscrète.

- Désolé, je…

- Non, c'est bon, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Mais avec les filles on évite en général d'en parler, ça met une mauvaise ambiance et ça fait ressortir les souvenirs, joyeux comme douloureux…

- Je n'aborderai pas le sujet, promis !

- Merci…

Je la vis essuyer une larme qui s'était échappée par mégarde de son œil droit. Puis elle secoua la tête et se ressaisi.

- Arf, il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne à faire les nœuds !, rigola Yuko.

- Zut, j'ai pourtant essayé de m'appliquer cette fois !

- J'ai l'habitude, Mai ne savait pas les faire non plus…

Sa voix se bloqua puis elle s'approcha lentement de moi pour, encore une fois, renouer ma cravate. Cette fois si elle imposa une distance convenable entre nos deux visages, mais lorsque qu'elle eut tiré sur le tissu pour resserrer le nœud, son regard profond se posa à nouveau sur moi, ne voulant plus se détourner. Sa main lâcha ma cravate pour aller se poser sur ma hanche. D'un léger mouvement elle rapprocha mon corps du sien, nos poitrines se touchant presque. Son autre bras se leva pour venir caresser ma joue du bout des doigts. J'étais paralysé. J'aurai eu envie de bouger, enfin peut-être que non, mais j'aurai dû bouger, et pourtant je n'y arrivai pas. C'était comme si quelque chose dans mon être m'empêchait de m'enfuir.

_Sur mon skyblog je mets une photo correspondant à chaque chapitre (avec entre autre ce à quoi ressemble les persos, donc allez y faire un tour si vous voulez :)), !_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Présélections

_Sa voix se bloqua puis elle s'approcha lentement de moi pour, encore une fois, renouer ma cravate. Cette fois si elle imposa une distance convenable entre nos deux visages, mais lorsque qu'elle eut tiré sur le tissu pour resserrer le nœud, son regard profond se posa à nouveau sur moi, ne voulant plus se détourner. Sa main lâcha ma cravate pour aller se poser sur ma hanche. D'un léger mouvement elle rapprocha mon corps du sien, nos poitrines se touchant presque. Son autre bras se leva pour venir caresser ma joue du bout des doigts. J'étais paralysé. J'aurai eu envie de bouger, enfin peut-être que non, mais j'aurai dû bouger, et pourtant je n'y arrivai pas. C'était comme si quelque chose dans mon être m'empêchait de m'enfuir. _

Sa main se plaqua sur ma joue et son pouce descendit pour caresser ma bouche. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus près, nos nez se frôlaient. Puis son regard se détacha finalement du mien pour se perdre sur mon menton, bien qu'elle ne le fixât pas vraiment. Elle ouvrit la bouche et chuchota « Mai… ». Je repris mes esprits, m'enfuis de son étreinte, pris une veste et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

- Je descends en avance, je garde une place dans la queue pour tout le monde…, dis-je la voix tremblante avant de partir en fermant doucement la porte, la laissant dans la même position que lorsque nos bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

J'essayai de clamer les sauts de mon cœur lorsque je descendis l'escalier. Il n'y avait personne dans le hall, le réfectoire n'ouvrait que dans un quart d'heure. Je m'assis sur une des banquettes longeant les murs et en face, j'aperçus, punaisée au mur, une pancarte. De ma place je n'en voyais que le titre «Annonce aux élèves ». Intriguée, je me levai et m'approchai pour découvrir l'annonce suivante :

Annonce aux élèves

Sujet : Elections pour le futur couple du Conseil des Etudiantes

Kojima Haruna et Shinoda Mariko, couple président, avec l'aide des représentantes de chaque pavillon, avons décidé de rénover le système de l'élection. Cette année le futur couple sera choisi à l'issu de cinq épreuves, qui vous seront communiquées par la suite.

Avant d'entrer à proprement parler dans la compétition, il va vous falloir passer par une présélection. Toutes les filles de deuxième année peuvent se présenter, en binôme. Et là où la chose est nouvelle, c'est que vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir échangé votre ruban pour vous inscrire. La seule consigne qui persiste est que le couple doit contenir deux membres du même pavillon.

Veuillez déposer un papier avec les noms, prénoms, classe(s) et numéro(s) de chambre des deux participantes, dans l'urne à disposition à côté de l'entrée du réfectoire. Vous avez jusqu'au retour des vacances du Golden Week [N.D.A : le Golden Week est une succession de 5 jours fériés dans la première semaine de mai, c'est donc une semaine de vacances pour les étudiants] pour vous inscrire.

La liste des participantes sera examinée par les quatre membres du Conseil, et huit couples, quatre de chaque pavillon, seront sélectionnés pour participer à la première épreuve.

Nous espérons récolter beaucoup de participations. Bonne chance à vous et à bientôt pour la suite des informations !

Le Conseil des Etudiantes.

Cette annonce ne me fit ni chaud ni froid, je me voyais mal devenir présidente alors que je n'étais même pas arrivé ici dès la première année. Au moment où j'allais faire demi-tour pour aller me placer juste devant les portes du réfectoire, une ruée se forma devant l'annonce. Les filles gloussaient, et se poussaient pour espérer lire le mot. Je réussis à m'extirper et tombai sur Tomochin et Mayu.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Tomomi qui venait d'apparaitre aux côtés de Yuki.

- Le Conseil des Etudiantes à mis une affiche à propos des élections.

- Sérieux ! Je veux voir ça ! s'écria Yuko qui venait d'arriver.

- Ya trop de monde ! On voit rien, se plaignit Mayu.

- Vous inquiétez pas j'ai tout lu, venez faire la queue, je vous expliquerai, leur appris-je.

Elles jubilaient, elles voulaient toutes savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Nous étions les premières dans la queue, et au fur et à mesure que je leur racontais ce que j'avais retenu du papier, plusieurs filles s'ajoutèrent à la conversation. Une fois les portes ouvertes, nous nous installâmes et continuâmes à parler des élections.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de me présenter, j'espérais qu'avec de nouvelles règles on aurait le droit de participer avec une personne de l'autre pavillon… Mais sans Tomomi ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser !, se plaignit Tomochin tandis que Tomomi prenait sa main dans la sienne.

Tomochin fit la moue, mais reprit bien vite son sourire lorsque sa compagne lui caressa les cheveux après avoir lâché sa main.

- Je comprendrai jamais ce désir de vouloir être adorée de toutes…, intervint Mayu.

- Moi non plus, acquiesça Yuki.

- En tous cas c'est le moment de tenter ma chance étant donné qu'on a pas besoin d'avoir échanger notre ruban !, se réjouie Yuko parfaitement joyeuse. Personne ne veut se présenter avec moi ?

En guise de réponse, Tomochin enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Tomomi, Mayu et Yuki plongèrent leur regard dans leur assiette, quand à moi il me semblait inutile de préciser que je ne voulais pas participer. Mais Yuko me demanda quand même si je le voulais. Je répondis seulement que je ne savais pas encore.

Yuko qui était si souriante changea soudain d'expression et se leva, l'air grave.

- Je n'ai plus très faim… Je vais faire un tour…

Elle sortie de table sous les regards étonnés de mes nouvelles amies.

- Euh… ça lui arrive souvent ? demandai-je.

- On va dire que… oui…

C'était Mayu qui m'avait répondu en baissant les yeux, provocant le silence des autres. Je comprenais tout de suite que c'était dû à la mort de sa jumelle. Mais comme Yuko me l'avait prescrit je n'abordai pas le sujet.

Lorsque nous quittâmes la cantine, l'urne qui récoltait les feuilles pour les candidates contenait déjà une dizaine de papiers. Je quittai les filles et me retrouvai seule dans la chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit, tirai mon sac jusqu'à moi et en sortis les prospectus que j'avais amassé au retour des cours. Je les étalai tous sur mon lit. Il y en avait onze au total.

- le club de karaté, le club de tennis, le club de théâtre, le club de musique, le club de thé, le club du journal de l'école, le club d'écriture, le club d'équitation, le club de natation, le club de jardinage, le club de couture, énumérai-je à voix haute.

Je lisais attentivement les prospectus mais il me semblait que le choix allait être difficile. Plusieurs activités m'intéressaient mais j'avais envie d'intégrer un club dont ferait partie au moins une des fille. Je baillai soudainement et décidai donc d'aller me laver les dents pour ensuite me mettre au lit. Yuko n'était toujours pas rentrée alors je réglai le réveil et le posai sur ma table de nuit. Je me demandai où elle avait bien pu passer, et je me remémorai les évènements. Qu'avait-elle tenté de faire, au juste, lorsqu'elle m'avait collée à elle… Son geste m'avait énervé, mais j'étais prête à lui pardonner si elle s'excusait.

Je m'endormis assez vite et lorsque je repris conscience le lendemain matin, Yuko était là, en train d'éteindre le réveil qu'elle avait remit sur sa table de nuit. Je la fixai.

- Ah pardon pour le réveil, mais comme tu ne revenais pas…

- Non, non, c'est moi, mais si je l'ai repris c'est pour éviter que tu t'embêtes à l'éteindre le matin.

- Merci…

Un silence s'installa, j'allai donc me changer dans la salle de bain. Cette fois-ci je mis plus de temps et essayai vraiment de bien nouer ma cravate. Quand je revins dans la chambre elle était habillée et m'attendait visiblement.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé hier, je n'avais surement pas les idées en place et j'ai fais n'importe quoi… J'espère que tu m'excuseras…, sa phrase finit en un chuchotis à peine audible.

- Je te pardonne va !, répondis-je en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

Nous descendîmes et retrouvâmes Tomochin et Yuki à une table. Yuki, à coté de laquelle je m'étais installée, me fit remarquer que mon nœud de cravate était médiocre et me le renoua sans attendre de réponse de ma part. Du coin de l'œil je vis Yuko esquisser un sourire.

A midi je m'informai auprès des filles pour savoir dans quel club elles s'étaient inscrites. Les deux Tomomi faisaient parti du groupe de rock de l'école (du club de musique), c'était d'ailleurs là qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Yuki était dans le club de thé, cette précision fit dire à Yuko que c'était un club pour les gens qui aimaient trainer et rêvasser, et en guise de réponse Yuki lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Quand à Yuko et Mayu, elles faisaient partie du club de tennis. J'hésitai justement entre club de tennis et celui de musique. Pensant être de trop entre Tomochin et Tomomi je me voyais plus intégrer le club de tennis. Et puis j'avais toujours plutôt eu l'âme d'une sportive que celle d'une musicienne [N.D.A : LOOOOL ! Reum… pardon, mais si Takahashi Minami pensait ça en vrai, on n'serait pas dans la merde ! Enfin, je serais dans la merde… :D ]. Il me restait de toute façon encore pas mal de temps pour prendre ma décision. J'irais sans doute faire un tour dans les clubs avec les premières années.

L'après-midi se passa normalement. Yuko et moi avions complètement oublié notre froid de la veille. Mon anniversaire était maintenant dans trois jours et nous avions décidé d'aller nous asseoir sur un banc du parc pour organiser la soirée. Les filles m'emmenèrent dans un endroit magnifique. Deux bancs se faisant face étaient cachés entre quatre cerisiers qui perdaient leurs pétales roses pâles. J'étais assis entre Yuko et Mayu, en face Yuki était posée à la droite de Tomochin et Tomomi qui se tenaient la main. Nous avions longuement discuté et avions décidé de nous retrouver, le soir du 8 avril, dans la chambre de Yuki et Tomomi après l'heure du couvre feux, soit 21h00. Yuki se procurerait du thé et des gâteaux par son club. Pour le reste nous comptions improviser. Il était bientôt l'heure de partir pour aller manger, les filles commencèrent à se lever quand Tomochin prit la parole :

- Partez devant, on vous rejoint, lança-telle en montrant Tomomi d'un geste de la main.

- D'acc', on vous garde une place dans la queue, sourit Mayu.

Et nous partîmes. Je me retournai avant d'être complètement cachée par les arbres et aperçus Tomomi et Tomochin s'enlacer pour ensuite s'embrasser. Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage et je continuai mon chemin.

Après le repas nous retournâmes dans nos chambres respectives. Yuko me laissa aller prendre ma douche la première en me disant que je n'étais pas obligé de me presser. Je pris donc mon temps et me lavai les cheveux. Une fois que j'eus finis et que je me sois mis en pyjama, j'attrapai une serviette pour me sécher les cheveux et c'est là que j'entendis Yuko chuchoter. Je me collai à la porte pour savoir à qui elle parlait.

- Mai… et dire que si tu étais encore là on aurait pu réellement se présenter aux élections sans avoir à subir les préjugés… Mais il y a cette fille, Minami. De dos elle te ressemble tellement… Tu crois qu'elle m'aidera à t'oublier…

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus de peur d'y découvrir des choses que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre, j'ouvris brusquement la porte. Elle sursauta et reposa la photo qu'elle avait prit dans ses mains. Elle fit un vague sourire et alla se laver. Elle y resta un bon bout de temps car je m'endormis avant qu'elle ne ressorte.

En me réveillant le lendemain il me vint une envie soudaine de savoir où elle avait passé sa soirée deux soirs plutôt, lorsqu'elle avait quitté le réfectoire brusquement. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder le sujet. Je refoulai donc ma curiosité.

_Il me parait un peu court ce chapitre… (ah et mon blog c'est sur skyrock et il s'appel fictionyuri-araragi x) )_


	6. Chapitre 5 : 18 ans mais 3 légendes

_En me réveillant le lendemain il me vint une envie soudaine de savoir où elle avait passé sa soirée deux soirs plutôt, lorsqu'elle avait quitté le réfectoire brusquement. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder le sujet. Je refoulai donc ma curiosité. _

Aujourd'hui, après m'être habillée, je sortis une nouvelle fois trop tôt de la salle de bain et aperçu Yuko avoir du mal à attacher son soutient gorge. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle pour lui prendre les deux lanières des mains et lui attachai sans difficulté. Elle rigola bêtement et décida de m'aider à faire mon nœud de cravate. Cette fois-ci tout se passa normalement et nous prîmes l'habitude de fonctionner comme cela, j'attachais son sous vêtement, elle attachait ma cravate. Mais je n'allais comprendre que bien plus tard que ces gestes répétitifs allaient avoir une grande importance.

Le 8 avril arriva plus vite qu'il n'aurait du. Dès mon réveil Yuko me sauta au cou pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Je la remerciai en lui frottant énergiquement le dos. En arrivant dans le hall, les filles étaient déjà toutes réunies et me chantèrent en cœur ce qu'il était convenu de fredonner en cette occasion. Je me mis à rougir. J'avais l'impression qu'elles me connaissaient depuis des années alors que cela ne faisait que quelque jour que je les avais rencontrées. Je crois même que quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux.

Au déjeuner quelques filles vinrent me souhaiter mon anniversaire, ce qui me valut plusieurs remarques des mes amies sur le fait que je devenais vite populaire. Et à la fin de la journée Kayo-sensei me le souhaita également.

20h30. Yuko et moi étions dans notre chambre et nous nous préparions.

- On y va en pyjama ? demandai-je.

- C'est le principe d'une pyjama party non ?

- Tu, tu vas y aller en nuisette ?

- La nuisette n'est réservée que pour tes beau yeux, dit-elle en clignant de l'œil droit, pour les pyjama party j'en ai un spécial !

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit une espèce de tenue marron et blanche.

- Tadaaaam !, cria-t-elle triomphalement en dépliant un pyjama aux allures d'écureuil.

- Un kigurumi d'écureuil ?

- C'est Mai qui me l'avait offert, parce que tout le monde dit que j'ai une tête d'écureuil avec ma dentition approximative…

- Tout le monde en aura un ? réussis-je à placer entre deux rires.

- Il y a juste Mayu qui en a un, une souris.

- Pourquoi une souris ?

- Oh, simplement parce qu'elle trouvait le déguisement mignon !

Nous nous regardâmes un instant et éclatâmes de rire. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour enfiler mon pyjama banal, un haut mauve à manches courtes, assorti à un pantalon en toile à poids mauves, blancs et violets. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain Yuko était habillée, enfin plutôt déguisée…

- Tu fais de la promo pour l'autre pavillon Minami ?

Nous rîmes légèrement avant d'éteindre les lumières pour sortir discrètement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le couloir sombre.

- J'ai peur du noir, chuchotai-je tout doucement en agrippant la queue du pyjama de Yuko devant moi.

- On raconte qu'il y a un fantôme qui rode dans le pavillon mauve.

- Un, un fantôme ? haletai-je en resserrant ma prise.

- Toute école a ses légendes ! Mais chut on va attirer les soupçons !

Je ne dis plus un mot. Nous passâmes devant la porte du Conseil et arrivâmes dans l'autre pavillon. Nous remontâmes le couloir jusqu'à la chambre M36, celle de Tomomi et Yuki. Après avoir frappée à la porte ce fut Mayu, la tête enfouie sous une capuche surmontée d'oreilles de souris, qui nous ouvrit. La pièce était seulement éclairée par les deux lampes de chevets, surement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. La chambre était identique à la notre, à ceci près qu'ici les rideaux étaient logiquement mauves alors que les notre étaient blancs. Tomochin, Tomomi et Yuki étaient assises autour d'une table improvisée avec plusieurs piles de cahiers, et formaient un début de cercle. Mayu, Yuko et moi vînmes le compléter. Au milieu étaient disposées une théière entourée de six tasses assorties. Yuki fit le service.

- Vous n'avez pas croisé Sakura ?, demanda Tomochin.

- Sakura ? demandai-je.

- Le fantôme du pavillon mauve ! s'exclama Yuko, non, malheureusement !

- Malheureusement ! Mais t'es dingue ! Bon c'est quoi cette histoire ?, m'informai-je un peu stressée.

Non pas que je croyais aux fantômes ou à ce genre de choses, mais les rumeurs de ce genre m'inquiétaient.

- J'avais prévu de te raconter les trois légendes de cette école, hé bien commençons par la première ! dit Mayu.

- Trois ?... dis-je peu rassurée.

Yuki se leva, fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortie un lampe de poche qu'elle passa à Mayu. Cette dernière positionna la lampe sous son menton et l'alluma de façon à éclairer son visage par le dessous pour se donner une allure psedo-effrayante et commença à conter.

- On raconte qu'il y a 150 ans, l'année du troisième anniversaire de l'école, Sakura était éperdument tombé amoureuse de sa professeur, commença Mayu en prenant une voix qui se voulait glaciale, les autres la regardaient attentivement comme si elles découvraient l'histoire en même temps que moi

malheureusement cette professeur était gravement malade, n'assurant que la moitié de ses cours et accumulant les séjours à l'hôpital. Le soir du troisième anniversaire, les deux amantes s'unirent dans le bureau de la représentante du pavillon mauve au Conseil des Etudiantes, poste occupé, à l'époque, par Sakura elle-même. S'en fut trop pour la jeune prof, dans un dernier élan d'amour et de chaleur elle perdit connaissance dans les bras de son aimée. Sakura pleura, encore et encore, implorant Dieu pour que le sort en soit autrement.

Elle marqua une courte pause, je remarquai que j'étais vraiment concentrée sur son histoire. Puis elle reprit.

- C'est alors qu'un ange lui apparu. Il lui proposa un pacte. Il redonnerait vie au professeur si Sakura donnait la sienne en échange. Evidemment, par amour, et parce que sinon ce serait moins drôle, Sakura accepta. L'échange fut vite réalisé et les deux âmes sœur n'eurent jamais l'occasion de se dire au revoir. L'ange disparut aussitôt, et Sakura, se refusant à partir de ce monde sans sa femme, se résigna à hanter la demeure. Mais, par elle ne savait quel sortilège, elle ne pouvait quitter le pavillon dans lequel elle avait perdue la vie et ne revit donc jamais sa bien aimée…

Mayu s'arrêta avec une larme à l'œil.

- C'est plus triste qu'effrayant ton histoire !, m'exclamai-je.

- Elle me fait pleurer à chaque fois ! lâcha Tomomi en essuyant ses larmes dans la manche de sa copine.

Nous nous regardâmes toutes et éclatâmes de rire.

- Mais assez discuté ! , dit Tomomi en se levant pour ramener six petit gâteaux surmontés de trois bougies chacun.

Elle les déposa sur la table sous mon regard joyeux et attentif. Elle tendit une boite d'allumette à Tomochin prétextant qu'elle avait peur du feu pour que celle-ci allume les bougies. Une par une les bougies s'éclairèrent me dévoilant mieux leur couleur bleu nuit. Les flammes tremblantes se reflétaient dans les visages des membres formant le cercle pendant qu'elles chantaient tout doucement. Après qu'elles aient mimé des applaudissements, je formulai un vœu dans mon esprit, je voulais simplement que cette année soit belle et se passe bien, puis je pris une grande inspiration et soufflai du mieux que je pus pour réussir à éteindre tout d'un coup. Elles sourirent encore une fois en me félicitant. Yuko se pencha sur la gauche et fouilla dans sa poche opposée pour en sortir un petit paquet emballé sommairement dans une feuille du journal. Elle prit la parole :

- Bon, nous sommes dans un internat dans lequel nous n'avons pas le droit de sortie, sauf cas exceptionnels, alors nous n'avons pas pu t'acheter un cadeau, mais on quand même réussit à te trouver ça !

Elle me tandis le paquet sous les regards émerveillés des autres.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû…

- Je tiens à préciser que c'est une idée commune ! Alors si tu dois engueuler quelqu'un ce n'est pas que moi, rigola Yuko.

Je souris et entrepris d'ouvrir l'emballage. J'en sortis une petite peluche en laine représentant un lapin marron et blanc.

- Ça vient du club de couture, m'informa Yuki, on leur a « passé commande » ya deux jours et voila !

- C'est trop mignon ! Et ya des détails en plus de ça ! m'extasiai-je.

En effet le lapin portait autour d'une de ses oreilles un petit ruban blanc, et une orchidée blanche était dessinée sur son ventre. Ce cadeau me réjouit énormément et je sentis des larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. Elles durent s'en apercevoir car elles virent me serrer dans leur bras à tour de rôle. Une fois l'émotion passée nous avons mangé et but tout en parlant de choses et d'autres, discutions de filles, banales, délirantes, nous avons passé une soirée magique. Je me sentais très bien intégrée à leur groupe alors que cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que je les avais rencontrées. Je me sentais bien, je me sentais à ma place, je me sentais moi. Vers minuit Mayu, Tomochin, Yuko et moi saluèrent Yuki et Tomomi avant de retourner dans notre couloir. Tomochin s'attarda dans les bras de Tomomi avant de nous rejoindre.

- Fais gaffe au fantôme Minami, chuchota Mayu.

- Chut ! fit Yuko en dissimulant ses rires.

- Allez, bonne nuit ! lança Tomochin avant d'entrer dans sa chambre avec Mayu.

Une fois arrivée dans la notre je posai le lapin sur le bureau et me blottis dans mes draps. Yuko ne pouvant décemment pas dormir en costume, se changea, devant moi, si bien que je détournai le regard.

- Je comprends que tu sois pudique, mais ne le sois pas pour les autres.

- Pour les autres ? questionnai-je.

- Si je me change ici c'est que cela ne me gène pas, ne te sens pas obligée de détourner les yeux. Non pas que je veuille que tu me mattes hein !

Nous rigolâmes doucement avant qu'elle se mette au lit.

- Mayu a parlé de trois légendes, c'est quoi les deux autres ?

- Oh c'est vrai qu'on en a oublié de te raconter les autres ! T'es vraiment sûr que tu veux les entendre avant de dormir ?

- Tu me fais peur…

- Non, c'est pas si terrible, mais tu m'as l'air sensible !

- Raconte !

Elle sourit, se tourna pour me regarder et commença :

- La deuxième légende est liée à celle de Sakura. Il arriva bien un jour où la professeur de l'histoire mourut. Elle voulut revenir airer ici pour tenter de retrouver l'âme de sa bien aimée. Hélas elle ne peut pas franchir les portes du dortoir. Elle reste donc dehors, hantant le parc et les environs, espérant chaque jour, chaque nuit, à chaque heure, que les portes du dortoir s'ouvriront pour elle.

- Culcul la praline sur les bords vos légendes ! Donc il y a un fantôme, sur le domaine, dans le pavillon mauve, mais rien dans le blanc ?

- Ah non, dans le blanc on a bien pire qu'un simple fantôme qui nous hanterait.

- Bien pire ? C'est possible ?!

- Accroche-toi Minami !

- Balance qu'on en finisse !

Je l'entendis étouffer un rire sous sa couette avant qu'elle ne reprenne son récit.

- Dans le pavillon blanc loge une famille de vampires.

- Des vampires ?

- Il y a dans ce pavillon une chambre de plus que dans l'autre. Au fond du couloir il y a une porte condamnée. C'était autrefois la chambre de la surveillante principale des lieux. Elle est restée surveillante dix ans avant de rencontrer, au hasard d'un séjour à la mer, un homme dont elle tomba éperdument amoureuse. Cet homme est décrit comme étant d'une blancheur inégalable, les yeux sombres et peu bavard. Bien que personne ne l'ai jamais vu, nous avons toute notre idée quant à son apparence. Elle l'a fait entrée en douce, une nuit, une fois, dans sa chambre. Après cette nuit jamais personne ne les a revus vivant. Par respect la porte de la pièce a était condamné afin que personne ne dérange les lieux, et il n'y a plus jamais eu de surveillante de dortoir.

- Où est le vampire dans tout ça ?

- J'y viens ! Trois ans plus tard, alors que deux filles se rendaient en douce dans la chambre d'amies, une d'elle a entendu du bruit provenant de la porte condamnée. Elle s'est approchée, a posé son oreille contre la porte, et le visage de l'ancienne surveillante a transpercée la porte pour venir mordre la petite curieuse.

- Mordre ?

- Tu voulais du vampire non ?! Plus personne ne l'a revenu depuis. On suppose qu'elle s'est transformée et qu'elle vit à présent aux côtés de la surveillante et de son amant.

- Mon dieu… Je crois que je préfère le fantôme du pavillon mauve… Et tu les as aperçu, entendu, tous ces… morts-vivants ?

Son rire claqua dans l'air.

- Malheureusement non, mais je ne désespère pas d'en apercevoir un jour !

Un frisson me parcouru des pieds jusqu'à l'échine. Je sentais mes mains devenir moites.

- Je… dis… Yuko, je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Ah je t'avais dis que ce n'était pas bon de te raconter ça si tard !, dit-elle en baillant, allez vient !

Elle ouvrit ses draps et se poussa contre le mur pour me laisser une place. Je m'installai et posai mon visage contre son buste. Elle me caressa les cheveux avant d'attraper ma main et de l'enlacer dans la sienne.

- On dit que si on s'endort main dans la main on fera le même rêve, m'apprit-elle.

- Alors ne fait pas de cauchemar…, chuchotai-je en serrant ma main autour de la sienne et en fermant les paupières.

- Bonne nuit Minami.

- Bonne nuit…

_Oui, j'assume entièrement mon plagiat de Strawberry Panic sur ce coup-ci :D_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Tremblements

_Elle ouvrit ses draps et se poussa contre le mur pour me laisser une place. Je m'installai et posai mon visage contre son buste. Elle me caressa les cheveux avant d'attraper ma main et de l'enlacer dans la sienne._

_- On dit que si on s'endort main dans la main on fera le même rêve, m'apprit-elle._

_- Alors ne fait pas de cauchemar…, chuchotai-je en serrant ma main autour de la sienne et en fermant les paupières._

_- Bonne nuit Minami._

_- Bonne nuit…_

Le réveil sonna, comme chaque matin, Yuko dû passer son bras au dessus de ma tête pour l'éteindre et retomba aussitôt à mes côtés, posant un bras sur ma taille et enfouissant son nez dans mon dos.

- Mmh… Dodo…, grogna-t-elle dans mes cheveux.

- C'est ça de se coucher à minuit et de se lever à 7h00…

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille et se colla plus à moi. Gênée, mais le sourire aux lèvres j'essayai de me retourner pour me trouver face à elle.

- Allez debout, chuchotai-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

- Mmh…

Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur mon visage. Je descendis lentement ma main jadis posée sur son crâne, parcourant son bras, et arrivant jusque sur sa taille. Là je m'arrêtai, effleurai sa côté et commençai à la chatouiller. Elle ne put étouffer un petit cri de surprise et se mis à gigoter instantanément. Entre deux secousses elle essayait de se venger mais j'étais bien moins sensible qu'elle. Nous rigolions quand dans un mauvais geste j'envoyai valser le réveil à terre. Yuko explosa de rire et voulu se lever, prétexte pour s'échapper, afin d'aller le ramasser. Elle s'appuya sur sa gauche pour se soulever, passa une jambe par-dessus mon corps toujours allongé, mais lorsqu'elle voulu hisser son corps pour le faire passer de l'autre côté du lit, son coude glissa et elle s'écroula sur moi. Heureusement elle eu le reflexe de se retenir pour ne pas m'écraser mais nos deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et nos corps collé l'un à l'autre. Malgré le drap qui nous séparait je pouvais sentir sa poitrine contre la mienne. Je me sentis rougir et j'étais extrêmement gênée à l'idée qu'elle remarque que justement j'étais gênée, plus j'y pensais plus j'étais gênée et plus je rougissais. Il ne se passa rien pendant au moins une minute, nous nous fixions quand je pris enfin la parole :

- On devrait s'habiller, on va être en retard !

- Te fatigue pas, j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas…

Elle se leva aussitôt et alla ramasser le réveil pour le reposer sur sa table de nuit, avant de prendre ses affaires et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas bien compris le sens de ses mots mais je m'empressai de m'habiller pour penser à autre chose.

Lorsqu'elle ressorti elle avait les yeux rougis, avait-elle pleuré ? Mais elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle s'approcha normalement de moi pour refaire mon nœud de cravate. Je baissai les yeux, presque honteuse d'avoir fait une faute dont je n'avais moi-même pas comprit le sens. Une fois finit elle me prit dans ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. Machinalement je lui caressai les cheveux, encore un geste que je ne compris pas vraiment. Puis elle se dégagea, arbora un magnifique sourire et se dirigea vers l'entrée, je la suivis. Je ne comptais pas lui demander le sens des ses mots, j'avais peur de se que je pourrais y comprendre.

Aujourd'hui lundi. Mardi. Mercredi. Jeudi. Vendredi. La semaine passa bien vite. Les samedis les filles allaient à leur club. Ce samedi-ci je suivis Yuko et Mayu au club de tennis pour décider mon choix. Les dimanches nous pouvions faire ce que bon nous semblait, seul sortir des lieux nous était interdit. Ce dimanche là nous allâmes pique niquer sous les cerisiers en fleur de l'école, entourée de toutes les autres bandes d'amies qui avaient logiquement eu la même idée que nous. Les vacances étaient déjà dans deux semaines alors que nous venions à peine de reprendre les cours. Je le fis remarquer et Yuko rebondit sur mes paroles :

- Donc il ne reste que trois semaines pour s'inscrire aux présélections. Et je n'ai trouvé personne…

- T'as qu'à passer une annonce, plaisanta Mayu.

- Ahah, très drôle, non sérieusement, Minami tu ne veux vraiment pas ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis, je suis nouvelle, avec moi tu n'as aucune chance de gagner.

- On en sait rien, étant donner que cette année ci ça n'a pas l'air basé sur des votes, intervint Yuki.

- Et puis tu es quand même bien partit pour devenir populaire, renchérit Tomochin en s'allongeant sur les cuisses de Tomomi.

- Peut-être, mais, je ne sais pas, la compétition ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour moi… Et puis tu es sûr que c'est avec moi qui tu veux te présenter ? répondis-je en voulant faire allusion à ce que j'avais entendu chuchoter Yuko dans la chambre.

- On va dire que tu es ma seule issue !

- Allez ! Ce serait marrant que deux d'entre nous participe ! me lança Tomomi en me collant doucement son poing sur le bras.

- Bon, bon… c'est vrai qu'on pourrait s'amuser et puis on passerait pas forcement les présélections… Je vais y réfléchir je te promets ! Dans une semaine je te donne ma réponse !

- Merci Minamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Yuko se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, nous tombâmes à la renverse mais elle s'empressa de se relever tout en rigolant.

- Il va falloir qu'on recommence nos roulements, dit soudain Tomomi, rompant le paisible silence qui s'était installé, en regardant Yuki.

- Roulements ? répétai-je.

- Depuis que Tomochin et Tomomi sortent ensemble, deux jours par semaines, les mercredis et samedis, Yuki et Tomochin ou Mayu et Tomomi échangent de chambre.

- Oh je vois…

- Mais on a pas repris depuis les vacances, et… ça me manque… ajouta Tomomi.

- On se demande de quoi tu parles quand tu dis « ça », dit Yuko en ricanant.

- Mais !, protesta Tomomi.

- Oh arrête, on est pas dupe ! rigola aussi Mayu.

Tomochin et Tomomi rougirent et tout le monde se mit à rire. Finalement Yuki leur annonça qu'elles recommenceraient leur roulement dès ce mercredi.

Point de Vue Tomochin

Mercredi arriva finalement. La dernière fois que j'avais dormis avec Tomomi était pendant le dernier mercredi avant la fin des cours, nous avions passées nos vacances chacune dans nos familles respectives. Cela faisait donc un bon bout de temps et elle me manquait. Pour être honnête son corps me manquait.

Après le cours nous retournâmes dans nos chambres respectives. Il s'était décidé que ce soir j'irai dans la chambre de Tomomi et Yuki et que Yuki viendraient dans la mienne tenir compagnie à Mayu. Je préparai donc un sac avec des affaires de rechanges avant de filer à la douche pour ensuite aller manger. Pendant le repas je sentais la tension qui régnait entre Tomomi et moi, nous n'écoutions pas vraiment ce qui se disait et nous n'osions à peine nous regarder. Enfin le repas se termina et nous quittâmes les autres en haut de l'escalier. Une fois entrées dans la chambre Tomomi la ferma à clef avec un regard malicieux. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi, passa ses bras autour de mon cou et colla son front au mien.

- Tu m'as manquée, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Pour seule réponse j'embrassai ses lèvres si près des miennes. Elle répondit évidemment à mon baiser puis me lâcha à contre cœur pour parler de nouveau :

- T'as encore le goût des fraises dans ta bouche…

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle replongea sur ma bouche. Dans l'élan elle nous poussa un peu plus dans la pièce et je l'entrainai sur son lit en tirant sa cravate. Par respect nous ne nous posions jamais sur celui de Yuki, ou dans ma chambre sur celui de Mayu. Elle tomba sur le dos et comme elle agrippait aussi ma cravate, je tombai sur elle en me retenant sur les mains pour éviter de l'écraser. Elle dénoua ma cravate et je dénouai la sienne, une fois ces deux dernières à terre au pied du lit, Tomomi déboutonna ma veste, je fis de même. Ensuite nous entreprîmes de retirer nous même nos t-shirt, assez rapidement car l'excitation commençait à monter. J'emprisonnai sa bouche du mieux que je pu et je sentis sa main venir épouser la forme de mes seins tandis que l'autre se baladait sur mon dos. Elle s'empressa de retirer mon soutien-gorge avant de retirer le sien et de me plaquer contre son corps. Bien vite nos jupes et derniers sous-vêtements rejoignirent le reste de nos vêtements. Tomomi m'embrassait ardemment tout en me caressant le bas du dos et les fesses quand je me relevai brusquement pour l'admirer.

- Tu m'as manquée aussi, Tomomi…

- Je t'aime.

Je revins sur sa bouche pour lui rendre ses sentiments. Je l'embrassais, elle m'embrassait, nous nous mordillions gentiment tantôt les lèvres tantôt la langue. Je lâchai une nouvelle fois sa bouche pour descendre légèrement et arrivai sur ses seins auxquels je fis subir le même sort qu'à sa bouche précédemment. Je l'entendais souffler de plus en plus fort et je sentais son corps se crisper sous le plaisir, il voulait se cambrer mais le poids du mien sur le sien l'en empêchait. Je continuai ma descente, m'arrêtant sur son ventre pour le couvrir de bisous fins, et arrivai finalement sur son sexe. Je l'embrassai d'abord, tout en remontant mes mains pour aller malaxer ses seins, et finis par lui livrer, à lui aussi, le même sort qu'à sa bouche et sa poitrine.

Point de Vue Mayu

Yuki commença d'abord par embrasser mon intimité et finit par carrément me la mordiller et donner quelques coups de langue rapides. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et de l'autre m'agrippai au drap. J'eus un mal fou à contenir un cri lorsque j'arrivai à la jouissance. Cela m'aurait arrangé qu'elle vienne m'embrasser à ce moment pour m'en empêcher mais nous avions conclu un accord : aucun baiser, cela faisait sentimental. Elle releva enfin la tête, ses yeux brillaient, elle avait l'air satisfaite mais on pouvait en même temps lire en elle qu'elle était en proie au désir. Elle s'assit sur moi et je me relevai de telle façon que nous soyons face à face et que nos deux clitoris soient en contact. Nous commençâmes à bouger pour que cette position face son effet. En même temps j'enfouis ma tête dans sa poitrine pour les suçoter les seins. Nous jouîmes au même moment, plongées dans le regard de l'autre, avec peut-être une envie folle, soudaine, purement sexuelle, de posséder les lèvres de l'autre pendant un instant. Je retombai sur le dos et elle s'allongea à mes côtés. Je me blottis contre son torse et elle m'entoura de ses bras.

- J'avais hâte qu'on reprenne nos roulements à vrai dire, chuchota-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, mais bon on ne pouvait pas le proposer de nous même, ça aurait paru suspect…

Tomochin et Tomomi sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant neuf mois et les roulements avaient commencé il y avait sept mois de cela. Quant à Yuki et moi cela allait bientôt faire cinq mois que nous couchions ensemble. Nous parlions, un soir, alors que j'occupai le lit de Tomomi, de se qu'elles pouvaient bien être en train de faire. Bien sûr personne n'était dupe, nous savions toutes se qu'elles faisaient. Nous parlions, donc, et à force de discussions, de file en aiguille, nous en étions arrivées à parler de nos fantasmes, nos désirs, et en avions conclu qu'il serait peut-être agréable d'essayer toutes les deux, sans engagement précis. Nous étions vierges à l'époque, ce ne fut donc pas un choix prit à la légère, mais nous savions que nous étions en sécurité l'une avec l'autre, et la discussion étant devenue vraiment passionnante à tendance excitante, nous avions franchis le pas. Il avait été tout de suite clair que tout cela serait purement sexuel, entrainant donc la règle du « aucun baisers ». Nous ne l'avions pas dit aux autres, après tout cela ne regardait que nous. Nous faisions l'amour par simple plaisir de la jouissance, mais si l'une de nous trouvait l'Amour nous arrêterions tout.

Point de Vue Minami

De nouveau Jeudi. Il ne me restait plus que trois jours pour donner ma réponse à Yuko quant à ma possible participation aux élections. Avec tout se que j'avais entendus j'avais pu en conclure qu'elle aurait voulu se présenter avec une fille avec laquelle elle voudrait filer le parfait amour. C'est ce qu'elle avait dit « j'admire l'amour qui unit les deux présidentes du Conseil ». Alors, soit, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle voulait seulement se présenter pour devenir présidente et populaire, mettant de côté l'aspect fleur bleue, mais était-ce tout de même raisonnable de me présenter à ses côtés dans la situation actuelle ? De jours en jours notre relation s'emplissait d'ambiguïté. Chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient accidentellement nous le détournions instantanément, gênée, chaque fois que nos mains s'effleuraient je tremblais et la sentais trembler. Lorsque j'accrochai son soutien gorge le matin mes mains ne répondaient plus à mon esprit, elles allaient sur leur cible, à la fois malicieuses et perverses, pendant que mon esprit s'embrumait. Et quand Yuko, en retour, nouait ma cravate je me voyais dans l'obligation de retenir mon souffle pour ne pas qu'elle entende que ma respiration devenait saccadée. Et puis il y avait cette phrase « Te fatigue pas, j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas… ». Je l'avais tournée et retournée dans mon esprit. Que je ne voulais pas quoi ? L'embrasser ? La câliner ? Etre avec elle ? Remplacer Mai ? A force de réfléchir cette phrase perdait tout son sens. Mais il me semblait que je réfléchissais trop. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'entrer dans cette compétition ? Yuki avait raison, cela pouvait réellement être amusant et distrayant. Cela me laissera surement plein de bons souvenirs. Et puis pourquoi se préoccuper du futur, mon corps et mon esprit sauront ce qu'ils veulent le moment venu, que Yuko me fasse des avances, qu'elle ne m'en fasse pas, je verrais bien. Il fallait que j'apprenne à prendre les choses comme elles venaient, trop réfléchir, trop calculer m'avait déjà causé trop de problèmes par le passé. Ce fut donc peut-être sur un coup de tête, mais il fallait que je décide avant de regretter, qu'en plein milieu du diner de ce jeudi soir, j'appris aux filles que je participerai à l'élection aux côté de Yuko. Yuko manqua de s'étouffer avec sa soupe d'algues, avant de me remercier chaleureusement. Aussitôt sorti du réfectoire que nous écrivîmes nos noms sur un papier que nous glissâmes ensemble dans l'urne prévu à cet effet.

- Pourquoi tu as finalement dis oui ? me demanda Yuko une fois que nous fûmes dans notre chambre.

- J'ai décidé de m'amuser ! répondis-je tout sourire.

Elle me gratifia d'un de ses plus grand sourire et me prit dans ses bras.

- Merci, vraiment, merci… Je te promets que je vais essayer d'arrêter de te troubler…

- Me troubler ?, demandai-je incrédule.

- Je vois bien que certains de mes gestes te gênes, je fais pas vraiment attention à ses choses là, c'est parfois plus fort que moi, mais je vais essayer d'arrêter, dit-elle et se mettant fasse à moi.

- Rien ne t'y oblige, ce n'est pas parce que nous devenons partenaire dans cette épreuve que tu dois changer ce que tu es, Yuko. Et puis, pourquoi arrêter…

Inconsciemment, de manière quasi incontrôlée, comme si mes membres ne répondaient plus à mon esprit, je m'approchai dangereusement de son visage.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé les lemons ! :)


	8. Chapitre 7 : Première Epreuve

_Elle me gratifia d'un de ses plus grand sourire et me prit dans ses bras._

_- Merci, vraiment, merci… Je te promets que je vais essayer d'arrêter de te troubler… _

_- Me troubler ?, demandai-je incrédule._

_- Je vois bien que certains de mes gestes te gênes, je fais pas vraiment attention à ses choses là, c'est parfois plus fort que moi, mais je vais essayer d'arrêter, dit-elle et se mettant fasse à moi._

_- Rien ne t'y oblige, ce n'est pas parce que nous devenons partenaire dans cette épreuve que tu dois changer ce que tu es, Yuko. Et puis, pourquoi arrêter… _

_ Inconsciemment, de manière quasi incontrôlée, comme si mes membres ne répondaient plus à mon esprit, je m'approchai dangereusement de son visage. _

Elle ne reculait pas. J'étais tellement proche que je sentais son souffle sur mon nez.

- Arrête…, chuchota-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne le veux pas, c'est moi qui le veux, et encore je n'en ai même pas l'entière certitude. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que toi tu ne le veux pas. Pas comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant.

- Hé bien, recule.

- Maintenant que tu es si proche de moi je ne peux plus…

- Alors laisse-moi essayer.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et comblai le minime espace qui nous séparait encore. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, étonnées, curieuses, pour se détacher seulement quelques secondes après. Nos regards ne se croisèrent pas mais elle me poussa doucement pour me plaquer contre la porte. Mon corps et mon esprit ne répondaient plus, ils étaient paralysés. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et ses lèvres embrassèrent légèrement mon cou. Quand je sentis sa bouche remonter et arriver à l'arrête de ma mâchoire, un spasme me parcouru et je la repoussai presque violemment. Yuko tituba sous la surprise et s'arrêta à quelque deux mètres de moi.

- Pardon Yuko, je, oublie se qui vient de se passer, désolé… Je vais faire un tour !

J'attrapai une veste et sortie de la chambre en vitesse. Une impression de déjà-vu me submergea, en effet j'avais fuit exactement de la même manière le deuxième jour de mon arrivée ici. Je dévalai les escaliers et allai m'asseoir sur une des banquette du hall. Là, des larmes perlèrent doucement sur mes joues. Je m'empressai de les essuyer car après tout je n'avais aucune raison de pleurer, tout était de ma faute. De nouvelles larmes voulurent s'échapper et je serrai ma veste pour essayer de les retenir. Je mis mes pieds sur la banquette et enfoui mon visage dans mes genoux entourant ses derniers de mes bras. Je ne voulais pas retourner là haut. Soudain je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je relevai la tête, la représentante du pavillon blanc au Conseil des Etudiantes, Maeda Atsuko, si j'avais bonne mémoire, était assis à mes côtés.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, seule, à cette heure ci ?, me demanda-t-elle naturellement.

- Oh, dispute avec ma colocataire…

- Une dispute jusqu'aux larmes, cette fille doit surement être très importante pour toi.

- Surement…, dis-je en baissant les yeux pour regarder le sol, enfin, ça ne fait que quelques semaines à peine que je suis ici.

- Tu sais, les sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, amour ou amitié, peuvent se développer très vite, elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre, aller tu devrais remonter, les cours commencent tôt, et puis la nuit porte conseil.

- J'ai le droit d'aller faire un petit tour avant ?

- Une demie heure pas plus, après je dois fermer les portes.

- D'accord, merci…

Je me levai en lui souriant timidement, enfilai ma veste et sorti du dortoir.

Le vent fouettait mon visage pendant que j'avançais dans le jardin faiblement éclairé par quelques lampadaires. Il faisait froid mais il valait mieux, cela m'aidait à oublier car je me concentrais sur mes frissons et me frottais les bras pour me réchauffer. J'avais décidé de faire, en rentrant, comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était peut-être lâche mais je savais que Yuko ferait la même chose, c'était comme cela que l'on fonctionnait, ne plus en parler. Et c'était bien ainsi. De plus, je n'avais pas envie de me poser de questions, je n'avais pas envie de savoir pourquoi j'avais fais se geste, si j'en parlais je devrai m'expliquer à Yuko mais je ne voulais pas me l'expliquer à moi-même.

A mon retour dans le hall, Maeda-sama était toujours là.

- J'espère que ça s'arrangera entre vous deux.

- Je pense, ce n'était qu'une petite embrouille, ce n'est pas la première fois !

Elle me sourit et je remontai dans mon couloir. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la chambre Yuko était couchée. J'en fus soulagé et me couchai à mon tour.

Les vacances finirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées. Avant cette semaine du Golden Week, Yuko et moi avions fait exactement ce que j'avais prévu, nous avions continué notre train train quotidien comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'avais un peu de mal à la regarder au début mais mon malaise avait presque disparut. J'avais décidé d'oublier et de la considérer comme une simple amie. Et nous ne nous en portions pas mal pour autant, elle souriait, je souriais, nous nous amusions vraiment.

Pour les vacances, les deux Tomomi étaient partis ensemble dans une maison de campagne, Mayu, Yuki et moi étions retournée dans nos familles respectives et Yuko avaient rendu visite à ses grands-parents.

Le jour de la rentrée les deuxièmes années étaient surexcitées. En effet c'était aujourd'hui que l'on devait connaitre les huit couples participants à l'élection pour le Conseil des Etudiantes. Nous étions toutes rentrées la veille en espérant que les résultats seraient déjà affichés, mais en vain. En ce lundi matin de rentrée il n'y avait toujours rien. Nous devrions donc attendre le soir pour enfin savoir. Toute la journée Yuko nous avait bassinées avec les élections, la rendant ridicule mais tellement drôle. Ce fut ce qu'on pouvait appeler une belle rentrée.

Après les cours nous courûmes toutes en direction du dortoir pour voir les résultats, mais toujours rien. Rebelote en redescendant pour aller manger. Rien. Je voyais que Yuko commençait à être déçue. Mais au milieu du repas, Shinoda Mariko-sama se leva et réclama le silence.

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites toutes, commença Shinoda-sama, où sont les résultats ? Ils étaient pourtant prévus pour aujourd'hui ! Haruna et moi avons décidé qu'une annonce orale valait mieux qu'une simple pancarte. Je tiens ici la liste des huit couples.

Elle tenait dans sa main droite une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Kojima Haruna-sama. Cette dernière l'ouvrit délicatement avant de déplier la feuille qu'elle commença à lire. On pouvait sentir la tension monter dans la salle. Plusieurs filles se tenaient les mains.

- Nous avons examiné minutieusement les quarante couples qui ont répondu aux présélections. Le choix n'a pas été facile mais nous avons essayé de choisir le mieux possible, de juger avec les meilleurs critères, lu Kojima-sama en passant ensuite la feuille à Matsui Jurina-sama, représentante du pavillon mauve.

- Les couples sélectionnés dans le pavillon mauves sont, continua à lire Matsui-sama, Yamauchi Suzuran et Nagao Mariya, Shimazaki Haruka et Kizaki Yuria, Matsubara Natsumi et Oya Shizuka, et enfin, Sashihara Rino et Kitahara Rie.

Des petits cris se firent entendre, les intéressées se sautèrent dans leurs bras, certaines même s'embrassèrent, mais je ne pouvais pas encore distinguer qui était qui. Matsui-sama passa ensuite la feuille à Maeda Atsuko-sama qui continua la lecture.

-Les couples sélectionnés dans le pavillon blanc sont…

Yuko me prit les mains et je les serrais. Je ne tenais pas tant que cela à être sélectionnée, mais l'ambiance faisait que nous étions toute stressées. J'avais complètement oublié la gêne qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Yuko et moi. J'étais juste stressée par cette annonce, autant que Yuko.

- Kuramochi Asuka et Takajyo Aki, Shimada Haruka et Abe Maria, Umeda Ayaka et Miyasawa Sae, et enfin Oshima Yuko et Takahashi Minami.

Yuko et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de retenir un cri de joie, comme les autres couples, et nous nous sautâmes dans les bras comme nous l'avions vu faire nos camarades un peu plus tôt. Nos amies nous félicitèrent, l'ambiance dans la cantine était joyeuse malgré le nombre de couples déçus. Mais bien vite Shinoda-sama demanda de nouveau le silence.

- Il y a bien évidemment des déceptions, repris Kojima-sama, mais j'espère que vous serez toutes satisfaites par le spectacle qu'offrira cette année les nouvelles règles des élections au Conseil des Etudiantes. Nous afficherons dans le hall un trombinoscope avec les photos de chaque candidate pour que vous vous familiarisiez avec leur visage. La première épreuve vous sera dévoilée dans trois jours. D'ici là préparez vous bien !

Les quatre membres du Conseil se réinstallèrent et tout le monde continua de manger dans un boucan effroyable. A ma table nous étions toute excitées. Yuko qui venait enfin de franchir la première étape pour réaliser un de ses rêves était aux anges. Moi, cette situation me paraissait satisfaisante, il me semblait que nous allions nous amuser. Les autres étaient du même avis que moi, enfin une année avec de l'action. Ce fut donc dans une bonne ambiance que ce repas se termina.

Le lendemain matin le trombinoscope était affiché en bas. Une petite troupe s'était formée devant et Yuko et moi réussîmes à nous faufiler pour mieux voir. Les photos étaient les photos officielles faites le jour de la rentrée. Sur l'affiche je reconnu le couple du pavillon mauve que j'avais vu s'embrasser après l'annonce de leur nom, Yamauchi Suzuran et Nagao Mariya. Je me demandai s'il n'y avait eu que moi qui les avais vues et si ce fait était un obstacle à notre victoire.

- Victoire…, chuchotai-je.

- Quoi ?, demanda Yuko.

- Non rien, je me parlais à moi-même.

Depuis quand pensai-je à la victoire ? Après avoir examiné tous les visages, aucun des couples n'étaient dans notre classe, nous allâmes manger. La journée fut assez banale, à la cantine et dans les couloirs on entendait les conversations à propos des participantes, et beaucoup se demandait en quoi pourrait bien consister la première épreuve. Nous avions, nous aussi, émis nos hypothèses.

- Alors, à votre avis, à quoi ressemblera la première épreuve ?, demanda Yuki pendant un intercours.

- J'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas d'idées, avouai-je.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas à fond dans l'esprit de l'école, va falloir que je te coach, plaisanta Yuko, moi je pense à une course d'orientation ! Comme on est beaucoup et que le jardin est grand ça pourrait être intéressant !

- Mais c'est une épreuve où nous aurions les résultats qu'après coup, alors que pour une première épreuve il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se déroule en publique, dans un endroit restreint !

- Hé tu réfléchis trop Tomochin ! Nah, nah, nah vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Moi j'ai déjà les cinq épreuves !

- On t'écoute Mayu !, s'exclama Tomomi.

- Il faut baser ces élections sous les principes de l'école. Courage, intelligence, force, dextérité et amour, cela me semble convenir. Donc en premier une course de vitesse pour la force, et puis comme l'a dit Tomochin c'est sur un endroit restreint en deux, une épreuve de courage dans la forêt et de nuit, en trois un test de QI, en quatre un concours de danse pour la dextérité et en cinq… le couple qui s'embrasse le mieux !, lança Mayu triomphalement.

Je failli m'étouffer en entendant sa dernière épreuve.

- Ahaha ! Pour la cinq laisse-moi rire ! Je te rappelle que cette année il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir échangé son ruban pour participer, Yuko et Minami en sont la preuve même ! , rétorqua Tomomi, ta perversitude te perdra Mayu !

- J'avais pas pensé à ça…

- Mais pour le reste ça tiens assez la route !, dit Yuko.

- Hé, je viens de me dire un truc. Les épreuves vont être éliminatoires, logiquement, pour qu'il ne reste que deux couples pour la cinquième épreuve. Or si on retire un couple perdant à chaque épreuve il en reste quatre et si on retire un couple de chaque pavillon, on s'arrête à la troisième épreuve pour avoir une finale, lançai-je prise d'une lucidité soudaine.

- Oula tu me donnes mal à la tête, gémit Mayu en grimassant.

- Peut-être que les effectifs de perdant sont changeant selon l'épreuve, proposa Tomochin.

- Oui peut-être !

- Enfin vous vous prenez trop la tête ! On verra bien, pour la première épreuve on sera fixé dans deux jours !, dit Yuki

- On se prend trop la tête, on se prend trop la tête, je te signal que c'est toi qui à lancé la conversation ! lança Yuko en tapant sur la tête de Yuki.

La conversation finit en rigolade et nous retournâmes en cours dans une très bonne ambiance. Kayo-sensei dû demander plusieurs fois le silence, tout le monde était agité à cause des élections. Cela n'avait même pas encore commencé, je me demandais se que cela serait quand nous en serions à la dernière épreuve. Yuko et moi serions-nous toujours dans la course ? J'avais hâte de voir ce que cette année allait nous réserver.

Le lendemain le trombinoscope fut déplacé sur une des portes du réfectoire, surement pour laisser place à l'affiche qui annoncerait le déroulement de la première épreuve. En regardant une nouvelle fois les photos des participantes j'en reconnu deux, qui n'appartenaient pas au même pavillon, que j'avais croisées dans les couloirs, Takajyo Aki et Kizaki Yuria. J'allais sans doute apprendre à connaitre toutes ses filles au fil du temps. J'avais conscience que nous étions en compétition mais j'avais comme une envie de devenir leur amie.

Ce soir là Yuko me parla, alors que nous étions couchées dans nos lits respectifs, une nouvelle fois de l'élection.

- Demain on va enfin savoir le type d'épreuve qui nous attend, j'ai hâte !

- D'ailleurs, on nous a donné une date ?, demandai-je en fixant le plafond.

- Ah non, on saura surement demain, enfin je pense qu'on aura un temps de préparation tout de même, et assez long, parce qu'avec les activités du club et les cours on a pas vraiment le temps de s'entrainer.

- Le dimanche.

- Ouais mais si on nous laisse qu'une semaine se sera pas suffisant. Et en parlant de ça, tu t'es décidée pour intégrer un club ?, dit-elle en se retournant pour me regarder.

- Ah oui ! Je vais rejoindre le club de tennis !

- Tiens donc, pourquoi ce choix ? Avoue, c'est pour voir mon corps se mouvoir à chaque frappe dans une balle !

- Rêves pas trop Yuko, lançai-je en lui tirant la langue, non, c'est d'une part parce qu'il y a deux personnes que je connais dans ce club, toi et Mayu, mais aussi parce que le club de musique, où il y a Tomo et Tomo, n'est pas fait pour moi. J'y ai fait un tour mais l'ambiance ne me plait pas trop, j'ai besoin de plus de compétition je crois.

- T'as besoin de compétition ? Et tu as hésité si longtemps pour participer à l'élection !

Elle marquait un point. Je pensais plutôt que j'avais hésité car l'aura qui se dégageait de ce concours me paraissait trop sentir l'amour, et que mélanger Yuko, moi et une aura d'amour dans la même pièce me paraissait dangereux. Si j'avais finalement accepté c'était pour aller au delà de mes préjugés et pour m'amuser. Mais cela, il était hors de question de le dire à Yuko.

- Que veux-tu, je suis lunatique ! plaisantai-je pour répondre.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le club, il faudra que tu ailles chercher un papier d'inscription au bureau du club de tennis au cinquième étage, je te montrerai, et une fois remplis il faudra le donner à la présidente du club.

- Tiens, c'est qui la présidente ?

- Akimoto Sayaka, la grande aux cheveux longs et noirs avec qui j'avais disputé un match la dernière fois, c'est une troisième année.

- Ah oui, je vois !

Sur ce la discussion s'arrêta et je m'endormis quelques temps après.

Au réveil le lendemain Yuko était surexcitée. Elle ne tenait plus en place et était tellement pressée de découvrir l'épreuve que lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas il n'y avait personne car nous avions une demie heure d'avance.

- T'es malade de m'avoir fait courir dans les escaliers comme ça, dis-je en posant mes mains sur mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle, ya personne à cette heure !

- Si, il y a nous, répondis une voix venant de derrière.

Yuko et moi nous retournâmes car nous n'avions pas identifiée de qui il s'agissait, et nous découvrîmes deux filles.

- Enchantée, je suis Yamauchi Suzuran du pavillon mauve, se présenta celle qui avait parlé en avançant sa main, et voici ma partenaire, Nagao Mariya.

L'intéressée se courba légèrement pendant que Yuko serra la main de notre adversaire. Suzuran avait les cheveux châtains coupés à la garçonne et sa tête ronde semblait amicale. Elle était très belle et faisait la même taille que son binôme, qui elle, portait ses cheveux châtains très long, sa chevelure ondulée lui tombant en creux des reins. Nagao avait des lèvres pulpeuses qui laissaient dépasser ses dents blanches et lisses quand elle souriait.

- Je suis Oshima Yuko, et ma partenaire, Takahashi Minami, répondit-Yuko en me montrant d'un geste de la main.

Je souris légèrement et d'un mouvement à l'unisson nos regards se posèrent sur l'affiche accrochée au mur en face de nous. L'annonce était simple et allait droit au but.

**Elections au Conseil des Etudiantes**

Première épreuve

-Type de l'épreuve : Course à trois pates.

-Lieux : Stade Araragi

-Date et heure : Dimanche 2 juin à 15h00

-Déroulement : chaque binôme devra être présent dans les vestiaires une heure avant l'épreuve. Les spectatrices s'installeront une demi-heure avant le début de l'épreuve mais il est préférable de venir au plus tôt pour avoir les meilleures places.

-Perdants : Les deux couples de chaque pavillon qui feront les temps les plus bas seront disqualifiés.

Les huit couples sélectionnés sont invités à se rendre dans la salle du conseil des élèves à 19h00 en ce jeudi 10 mai pour plus d'informations.

Le Conseil des Etudiantes.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Drôles de Vies

_Yuko et moi nous retournâmes car nous n'avions pas identifiée de qui il s'agissait, et nous découvrîmes deux filles. _

_- Enchantée, je suis Yamauchi Suzuran du pavillon mauve, se présenta celle qui avait parlé en avançant sa main, et voici ma partenaire, Nagao Mariya._

_ L'intéressée se courba légèrement pendant que Yuko serra la main de notre adversaire. Suzuran avait les cheveux châtains coupés à la garçonne et sa tête ronde semblait amicale. Elle était très belle et faisait la même taille que son binôme, qui elle, portait ses cheveux châtains très long, sa chevelure ondulée lui tombant en creux des reins. Mariya avait des lèvres pulpeuses qui laissaient dépasser ses dents blanches et lisses quand elle souriait. _

_- Je suis Oshima Yuko, et ma partenaire, Takahashi Minami, répondit-Yuko en me montrant d'un geste de la main._

_ Je souris légèrement et d'un mouvement à l'unisson nos regards se posèrent sur l'affiche accrochée au mur en face de nous. L'annonce était simple et allait droit au but._

Une fois lu, Yuko et moi nous regardâmes puis nos regards se dirigèrent vers nos deux adversaires.

- Une course à trois pates, facile ! s'exclama Mariya.

Elle attrapa la main de Suzuran et l'amena à elle pour l'entourer de ses bras. Leur nez se touchèrent et elle s'embrassèrent, langoureusement, là, en plein milieu du hall, là, devant nous. Lorsqu'elles se lâchèrent Suzuran nous adressa un splendide clin d'œil avant d'emmener sa partenaire dans le réfectoire. Yuko et moi nous regardâmes une nouvelle fois, stupéfaites et quelque peut gênées. Heureusement les élèves commencèrent à affluer avant que nous ayons le temps de repenser au passé qui ne nous aurait que gêné d'avantage. Nos amies descendant plus tard, nous mangeâmes sans elles et ne les virent qu'en classe. Avant que le cours ne commence nous parlâmes brièvement de l'épreuve. Ce fut au déjeuner que nous eurent une vraie discussion.

- Alors, j'avais raison, en première épreuve, une course ! se réjouit Mayu.

- Enfin, une course à trois jambes…, dit Tomomi.

- Trois pates, corrigea Yuko, enfin oui, c'est la même chose.

- Non mais une course à trois pates, mais c'est ridicule ! C'est tout se qu'elles ont trouvé ! Hé bah, ça va être long ces élections !, se lamenta Tomochin.

- Mais non ! T'as rien compris, lança Yuki, cette épreuve sert à évaluer la coopération dans le couple, dans une course à trois jambes, si les gestes sont désordonnés et que les deux partenaires ne bougent pas leurs membres quand et comme il faut, tout s'écroule ! Plus les deux filles feront preuve de soutient, d'écoute et d'attention, plus elles iront vite.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je me sens un peu bête là, c'est quoi une course à trois pates ? demanda Yuko à ma grande surprise.

- Oh même moi je sais ça ! répondis-je, les deux coureuses se mettent côté à côté, on leur attache ensemble leur jambe intérieur, du coup il ne leur reste que leur jambe extérieure respectives et la double jambe attachée. D'où le besoin de coordination comme l'a si bien expliqué Yuki.

- Aaaah mais bien sûr ! Pardonnez ma bêtise…

Tout le monde rigola de bon cœur et nous continuâmes la discussion. Yuko voulu que l'on s'entraine chaque dimanche avant l'épreuve, soit trois dimanches. Ne trouvant pas cela suffisant je proposai d'y rajouter les samedi soirs, après les activités de club.

- En parlant de club, lança Yuko, après les cours je t'emmène au cinquième étage pour ton inscription, et dans l'élan on ira ensuite au Conseil des Etudiantes.

- Pas de problème !

- Oh, tu as choisis quel club finalement Minami, demanda Tomomi.

- Le club de tennis !

- Une recrue de plus pour le club de tennis, une recrue de moins pour le club de musique, plastronna Mayu.

- Tu te vantes trop toi !, rigola Tomochin qui était membre du club de musique.

- T'es jalouse c'est tout, dit Mayu en se levant pour aller déposer son plateau.

Tomochin se leva à son tour et fit mine de suivre Mayu. Cette dernière accéléra le pas, toujours suivit de Tomochin. Une fois leur plateau déposé, Tomochin se lança à la poursuite de son amie. Les autres et moi nous hâtâmes pour sortir afin de ne pas manquer une miette de ce spectacle.

- Deux-zéro pour le club de tennis, cria Mayu alors qu'elle avait plaqué sa camarade contre le mur, lui bloquant un bras derrière le dos.

- Mais quelle violence Mayu ! rigolai-je.

- Tomomi, à l'aide ! supplia Tomochin le visage écrasé contre le mur.

- J'arriiiiiive ! cria à son tour Tomomi, comme si elle répétait un texte qu'elle aurait apprit par cœur, me faisant penser que ce genre de scène arrivaient souvent.

Tomomi, d'un pas lent mais assuré, avança en direction de Mayu qui commença à déchanter. Une fois à sa hauteur, Tomomi encercla Mayu par la taille et tira de toutes ses forces pour l'obliger à reculer. La joueuse de tennis ne pouvait visiblement pas aller contre la force de son nouvel adversaire et du se résigner à se laisser tirer jusqu'à en lâcher Tomochin qui se décolla derechef du mur. Nous autres, spectateurs, ne pouvions plus nous empêcher de rire. Et la mascarade continua de plus belle lorsque Mayu se baissa soudainement pour se glisser hors de l'emprise de Tomomi, lui sauta dans les bras et qu'elles tombèrent dans un grand fracas sur le sol, sous le regard hilare de plusieurs étudiantes. Mayu s'allongea de tout son long sur son adversaire vaincu.

- Trois-zéro pour le club de tennis ! chanta Mayu sur un air de victoire et avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Voila, maintenant je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix, réussis-je à placer entre deux rires.

Finalement Mayu se releva, tendit la main à Tomomi pour l'aider à se relever et elles se passèrent mutuellement un bras sur les épaules, Tomochin rejoignant le duo. Le trio partit en tête en direction de la salle de classe et nous le suivîmes, quant à nous, bras dessus bras dessous.

Comme prévu, après la fin des cours Yuko, et Mayu qui s'était jointe à nous, m'emmenèrent dans le bureau du club de tennis. Nous étions censées y trouver la responsable administratif du club, une certaine Kobayashi Kana. Yuko toqua à la porte et une voix nasillarde lui intima d'entrer.

- Ah, Yuko-san, Mayu-san, que puis-je faire pour vous ?, demanda une fille aux cheveux châtains courts coupés au carré, installée derrière un ordinateur.

- Bonjour, Kana-sama, nous voudrions un formulaire d'inscription pour la deuxième année transférée, Takahashi Minami.

Elle ouvrir un tiroir à sa droite, fouilla dedans et en sortit deux feuilles agrafées entres-elles. Je m'approchai pour les prendre et la remerciai. Elle nous salua et nous sortîmes aussi discrètement que nous étions entrées.

- Tu as fais le bon choix, dit Mayu, tu verras, il y a vraiment une bonne ambiance et nous avons des groupes de niveaux pour que les matchs soient plus agréables !

- A vrai dire j'hésitai avec le club de musique, mais j'avais peur d'être de trop ou bien exclu avec la présence de Tomomi et Tomochin. Elles sont tellement collées l'une à l'autre, on dirait presque des jumelles !

Je regrettai vite ma fin de phrase quand je vis le regard de Yuko s'assombrir.

- R-rentrez au dortoir sans moi, je vais faire un tour, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Allez Yuko elle a pas fait exprès, viens !

Mais elle s'éloignait déjà.

- Je serais à l'heure pour la réunion, lança-t-elle derrière son épaule avant de s'enfoncer dans le jardin.

- Hé mince, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle fuit par ma faute…

- La deuxième fois ? demanda Mayu.

- Quand elle est sortie de table la dernière fois, c'est parce que je lui avais posé des questions sur la photo qu'elle a sur son bureau.

- Celle de Yuko et Mai…

- Je suis désolée, elle m'avait dit d'éviter d'en parler, pardon…

- Non c'est bon, moi je vais mieux depuis… sa mort, mais bon c'est pas vraiment le cas de Yuko. Un rien la met en colère ou la rend triste, mais on y peut rien. C'était bien plus qu'une sœur pour elle. Enfin tu ne pouvais pas savoir que seul le mot « jumelle » pouvait lui renverser l'esprit.

- Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler ?

- Tu sais, dans ces moments là il vaut mieux la laisser seule. C'est d'une part pas jolie à voir, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu pleurer pour Mai ça m'a arraché le cœur, mais en plus rien ne peut mieux la consoler que la solitude, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraitre.

- Bien, bien, après tout tu la connais mieux que moi ! Mais elle va où comme ça ?

Mayu émit un petit rire.

- J'allais te parler de cet endroit quand tu m'avais demandé s'il y avait un endroit réservé aux orchidées. Mais Yuko n'aime pas qu'on parle de ce lieu devant elle, ça provoque se qu'il vient de se passer. Dans un coin bien caché du jardin, se trouve une fontaine. Elle est cachée par plusieurs arbres, on l'appelle donc la fontaine secrète. Tout autour de cette fontaine, c'est remplis de parterre d'orchidées, de chaque variété existante. On ne sait pas qui entretient cet espace, c'est aussi un secret. Et si Yuko redoute l'évocation de ce lieux c'est parce que c'est le lieu, on dira « officiel », pour les rendez-vous secrets. C'est sans doute là bas qu'elle va calmer sa peine, même si je pense que de prime abord ce lieu à un effet négatif sur elle.

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Son histoire m'avait presque bouleversée. Heureusement nous étions arrivées au dortoir. Je regardai ma montre qui indiquait 18h30, il me restait donc une demi-heure avant la réunion.

- Vu qu'il te reste du temps tu veux venir dans ma chambre ? Yuki, Tomochin et Tomomi doivent être là-bas.

- C'est gentil, mais je suis un peu fatiguée, je pense que je vais aller m'allonger un peu..

- Comme tu voudras, si tu changes d'avis tu sais où nous trouver !

Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte et me salua quand elle entra. A l'intérieur j'entendis effectivement la voix des filles, mais je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Une fois dedans je retirai mes chaussures et m'affalai sur mon lit. Quel rapport y avait-il entre la jumelle de Yuko et le lieu de rendez-vous pour les retrouvailles secrètes ? Je ne voyais vraiment pas, mais après tout cette fille renfermait surement plus de mystère que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

A 19h50 Yuko n'était toujours pas rentrée. Cinq minutes plus tard je me résignai à l'attendre et allai seule à la réunion. Lorsque j'arrivai proche de l'escalier, toutes les candidates faisaient la queue devant les portes du Conseil. Presqu'aucune n'adressait la parole à leurs adversaires, elles ne se parlaient qu'entre elles. Juste deux couples semblaient se connaitre et s'apprécier. Sinon il régnait vraiment un climat de conflit. Le fait que je sois seule n'arrangea rien, les autres me jetaient de temps à autres des regards interrogateur, se retournant immédiatement pour chuchoter à l'oreille de leur binôme. A 19h00 pile les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant Jurina-sama tout sourire. Je tardai le pas espérant que cela fasse venir Yuko et au moment ou mon corps franchi les deux portes, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai, Yuko était-là, sourire aux lèvres, comme si de rien n'était, légèrement épuisée après avoir surement couru dans les escaliers. Nous entrâmes et prîmes place sur les deux chaises restées libre en bout de table côté pavillon blanc.

Haruna-sama se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole sur un ton doux et apaisé.

- Je tiens tout d'abord à vous féliciter pour votre entrée dans cette élection. J'espère que vous prendrait cette compétition au sérieux et que vous ferez de votre mieux, elle marqua une pause et reprit, comme vous avez pu le lire il vous faudra être présente dans les vestiaires une bonne heure avant l'épreuve. Cela peut vous paraitre long, mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'un problème quelconque. Et puis cela pourra aussi vous permettre de créer des liens, pourquoi pas. Vous êtes certes rivales, mais vous n'en restez pas moins des élèves de cette école. Je compte sur vous pour être ouverte d'esprit, mais surtout n'oubliez pas de vous amuser !

Pendant qu'elle parlait j'examinai discrètement les participantes. Elles avaient l'air un peu stressé mais bien sûr fière d'être là. Suzuran et Mariya étaient assises devant moi. Je les fixai me rappelant l'arrogance dont elles avaient fait preuve en s'embrassant devant nous, mais quand Mariya planta son regard dans le mien sa beauté et son orgueil me frappèrent, si bien que je détournai les yeux en rougissant.

Mariko et Haruna continuèrent les explications, et une fois la réunion finit, alors que tout le monde se levait, Mariko nous apprit que nous pouvions nous adresser directement à elles, ou bien sûr par l'intermédiaire des deux représentes, si nous avions des questions ou des problèmes concernant les épreuves et le déroulement de l'élection.

Il était 21h00 quand Yuko et moi rejoignîmes notre chambre. Je voulais m'excuser mais je ne savais pas si c'était un si bonne idée de revenir sur l'incident qui s'était produit en fin d'après-midi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reparte je ne sais où dans le jardin pour la nuit. Et puis son visage triste juste avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit m'avais vraiment touché, je m'étais presque sentis concerné. Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la salle de bain pour aller se brosser les dents, je l'attrapai par la taille, de dos, et nichai mon visage dans ses cheveux, resserrant mes bras autour d'elle pour la câliner. Elle eu un petit hoquet de surprise mais se laissa faire et pausa ses mains sur les miennes.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour toute à l'heure, dis-je quand même, n'étant pas convaincu que cela soit une bonne idée.

- Non, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, je n'aurai pas dû partir comme ça, encore une fois…

Elle réussit à se retourner dans mon étreinte et pausa son menton sur mon épaule.

- Merci d'être là en tout cas, Minami.

Je sentis qu'elle voulait en dire plus mais elle recula et alla finalement dans la salle de bain. Pendant qu'elle faisait sa toilette je me mis en pyjama et une fois que je fus propre moi aussi je me glissai habillement sous mes draps. J'allai m'endormir quand Yuko parla.

- Minami, dis… Je peux dormir avec toi ? Je sais que la dernière fois, au réveil, ça c'est mal passé, mais c'était de ma faute, je ferais gaffe cette fois, juré !

J'hésitai à répondre, je n'avais en effet pas envie que se qu'il s'était passé la fois précédente se reproduise. Mais après tout je lui devais bien cela, et si elle me le demandait c'est qu'elle n'allait surement pas très bien, je ne pouvais pas la laisser sans rien faire. Je me retournai, soulevai mon drap et tapotai à côté de moi pour lui dire de venir.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille en prenant place près de moi.

Je ne savais pas si je devais l'entourer de mes bras, lui prendre la main ou bien ne rien faire. Mais elle résolue mes soucis en enlaçant sa main dans la mienne.

- Dis-moi si je fais quelque chose qui te gêne ! Dit-elle.

- Non, pour l'instant tu es en règles Yuko !

Elle rigola et bailla.

- Allez, bonne nuit, soufflai-je.

- Bonne nuit Minami… Merci.

Et je sombrai.

Cette nuit je rêvai. Un songe assez perturbant. Il faisait beau, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, aucun nuage. J'avançai dans un champ d'orchidées blanches qui me faisaient presque mal aux yeux. Puis j'arrivai près d'une fontaine, le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau clair, renforçant ma sensation d'éblouissement. Je m'assis sur le rebord et posai ma main dans l'eau quand des petits bruits attirèrent mon attention. Je me levai, fis le tour de la fontaine et découvris une fille, assise par terre, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur le rebord de la fontaine. Elle pleurait, à en juger par les bruits qui émanaient de son corps. Pensant que cette fille était Yuko je m'approchai encore et lui posai la main sur l'épaule. Aussitôt elle se retourna et je découvris avec stupéfaction qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon amie mais de moi-même. Cette fille qui avait l'air si triste, c'était moi.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je regardai à droite pour voir si je n'avais pas réveillé Yuko, elle avait encore l'air de dormir. Je me levai doucement et allai dans la salle de bain histoire de me rafraichir un peu. En passant je vis que le réveil sonnait déjà dans vingt minutes. Je décidai donc de ne pas me recoucher.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Entrainement

_Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je regardai à droite pour voir si je n'avais pas réveillé Yuko, elle avait encore l'air de dormir. Je me levai doucement et allai dans la salle de bain histoire de me rafraichir un peu. En passant je vis que le réveil sonnait déjà dans vingt minutes. Je décidai donc de ne pas me recoucher. _

Je m'habillai dans la salle de bain et pour les dix minutes qu'il me restait avant le réveil de Yuko, je m'allongeai sur son lit, mes bras derrière la tête et fixai le plafond. Le réveil sonna, Yuko s'étira, remarqua mon absence, me chercha dans la pièce et me vit allonger sur son lit.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non, non, je me suis juste réveillée plus tôt alors je me suis préparée, et je t'attendais.

- Oh d'accord, bon hé bien je vais m'habiller !

Elle se leva d'un bon et prit ses affaires posées sur une chaise. Comme chaque matin elle s'habilla dans la chambre, sauf que d'habitude à cet instant je m'habillai moi-même dans la salle de bain. Là j'assistai à toute la scène sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de son corps. Tout d'abord elle enfila sa culotte et sa jupe, toujours sa nuisette sur le dos, surement pas quelque pudeur à mon égard, puis retira finalement le bout de tissu qui lui servait de pyjama. Ce fut donc torse nue qu'elle se retourna pour attraper un soutient gorge dans l'armoire. Me tournant le dos elle le mit sur sa poitrine, et machinalement je me levai pour lui accrocher.

- Il va falloir que je t'apprenne à accrocher ton soutif quand-même.

- Alors je t'apprendrai à faire un nœud de cravate.

Je ne répondis pas. C'était comme si j'avais envie qu'elle me noue ma cravate tous les matins pour le restant de mes jours. Et puis à vrai dire, lui attacher son sous-vêtement ne m'était pas désagréable. Je reculai et elle enfila le haut de son uniforme. Puis elle alla dans la salle de bain pour nouer sa cravate devant le miroir, et en ressortit cravate parfaitement nouée et ruban blanc attaché dans ses cheveux. Je nouais en général le mien approximativement, je devais même parfois le rattacher dans la journée pour éviter de le perdre.

La journée se passa à peut-près normalement. Il y eu juste Kayo-sensei qui nous donna la date de notre premier contrôle, tout le monde avait râlé mais au final on s'y attendait toutes.

Nous étions donc déjà entrain de diner.

- Aaah enfin le week-end, on fait quoi demain après les activités de club? demanda Mayu.

- Takamina et moi on s'entraine, répondit Yuko.

- Oui c'est vrai, et dimanche tout l'aprèm, on peut peut-être vous aider ?, proposa Tomomi.

- Non c'est bon, vous allez pas gâcher votre week-end pour nous regarder nous entrainer, dis-je.

- On peut bien rester avec vous au moins le samedi en soirée, proposa Tomochin, promis on ira s'amuser sans vous le dimanche !

L'assemblé rigola.

- Moi je suis pour ! s'exclama Yuki.

- Pareil, suivit Tomomi.

- Moi de même, dit Mayu.

- Alors parfait ! On se retrouve demain après les activités de club, vous allez vous entrainer où ? demanda Mayu.

- Sayaka veut bien nous laisser le cours de tennis, répondit-Yuko, m'apprenant en même temps la nouvelle.

- On vous rejoint dès qu'on a finit alors, lança Tomochin en nous regardant, les trois membres du club de tennis.

Les activités de club du samedi avaient lieux de 14h00 à 17h00. Dans la semaine nous nous rendions dans nos clubs le mercredi de 12h30 à 14h00. Ce samedi, après une longue grasse mâtiné, je devais remettre ma fiche d'inscription à la capitaine du club de tennis, Akimoto Sayaka. Yuko m'avait dit que je commencerai directement l'entrainement avec les autres, j'étais donc en tenue de sport. Tout se passa très vite et de la façon là plus simple qui soit. Je donnai mon formulaire et me mis directement à jouer contre une première année débutante pour évaluer mon niveau. Il se décida que je serais dans le groupe des débutantes renforcées. A mi chemin entre les débutantes et le niveau moyen. La première demi-heure était consacrée à l'échauffement, étirements seul ou en binômes, pendant l'heure suivante nous nous entrainions avec notre groupe de niveau, l'heure d'après nous permettait de disputer des matchs, de faire des tournois pour essayer de nous améliorer. La dernière demi-heure nous pouvions disputer un match avec la personne de notre choix, de n'importe quel niveau. Je pus remarquer que pendant ces dernières minutes les filles se regroupaient plutôt par classe, voulant jouer contre leurs amies. Mais il y avait bien sûr quelques mélanges. De plus nous étions en début d'année alors les nouvelles avaient tendance à rester entres elles. Quand j'en parlais à Yuko elle m'apprit que logiquement dans un mois ou deux tous le monde aurait fait connaissance au sein du club et que nous formerions une grande équipe. Elle avait ensuite enchainé sur le fait que lors du dernier cours de tennis de l'année dernière, la plus part des filles avaient pleuré devant le départ de leurs ainées. Que ça avait été presque plus émouvant que la soirée d'adieux organisée chaque fin d'année pour féliciter les dernières années diplômées.

Une fois la séance de tennis terminée nous allâmes nous doucher dans les vestiaires. Heureusement pour ma pudeur, les douches se trouvaient dans des cabines individuelles, même si certaines filles se douchaient ensemble pour gagner du temps. Une fois lavées, Mayu, Yuko et moi, toutes deux toujours en survêtements, allâmes nous asseoir sur un des banc adossé au grillage d'un des cours de tennis pour attendre les autres. Elles arrivèrent assez vite.

- Vous avez du matos pour vous entrainer ? questionna Yuki.

- J'ai trouvé une corde près du sac où on range les balles, dit Yuko fièrement en se levant pour aller cherche la dite corde qu'elle avait poser sur le terrain, et en guise de plots de départ et d'arrivée j'ai pris quatre balles que j'ai coincées avec deux pierres, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son installation, j'ai prévu une piste de cent mètres pour le moment, on verra plus tard si on fait plus. Et puis il faudrait demander au couple président si on peut s'entrainer au stade !

Nous ne trainâmes pas une seconde de plus et nous rejoignîmes Yuko sur le terrain. Elle et moi nous mîmes sur la ligne de départ improvisée, collant nos flancs l'un contre l'autre, et Tomochin vint nouer nos jambes intérieures entres elles. Une fois bien finit, Yuko souleva doucement la jambe, ce qui entraina un mouvement de ma part, pour vérifier que nous étions bien attachées.

- Vous devriez commencer par simplement marcher, préconisa Mayu.

- Il vaut mieux en effet, ajoutai-je.

- Bien, alors à trois, dit Yuko sans plus attendre, un, deux, trois.

Je voulus d'abord avancer avec ma jambe libre mais Yuko commença avec l'autre, mes deux pieds ne pouvant quitter le sol en même temps je tombai en avant entrainant Yuko dans ma chute. Rien de grave, nous rîmes un peu, Tomomi nous aida à nous relever et nous ramena sur la ligne de départ quelques centimètres plus loin.

- On devrait se mettre d'accord sur quel pied partir !, dis-je en frottant mon genoux.

- Commençons par le plus lourd, la jambe intérieure, d'accord ?

- Ok !

- Un, deux, trois…

Cette fois notre jambe unique se leva tout doucement pour avancer, une fois reposée à terre un pas plus loin, Yuko et moi soulevâmes notre propre jambe libre pour l'amener plus loin que la double jambe avancée auparavant. Nous recommençâmes l'exercice, non sans lenteur, mais tout allait bien. Nos bras intérieurs ne savaient pas trop où se mettre, ils nous gênaient, nos poignés s'entrechoquant à chaque pas. Le chemin du retour fut un peu plus rapide mais toujours un peu bancal.

- Vous devriez vous tenir par la taille, proposa Mayu, vos bras ne vous gêneront plus, vous serez plus proche l'une de l'autre et comme ça vous irez plus vite.

Yuko s'exécuta. Elle passa son bras derrière moi, effleurant le bas de mon dos, et posa sa main sur ma hanche opposée. Je dus trembler mais personne ne le remarqua. J'imitai ma coéquipière. Yuko lança un nouveau conte à rebours et nous repartîmes. Effectivement notre démarche paraissait plus fluide, mais nous marchions toujours.

Nous avons continué ainsi pendant un peu plus d'une heure, nous améliorant à chaque tentative, ne tombant qu'à trois reprises. Ce fut presque épuisées que nous allâmes nous asseoir sur un banc, toujours attachées, pour nous y écrouler. Yuki vint gentiment nous détacher et tendit la corde à Yuko qui la passa sur ses épaules.

- Je pense que c'est un bon début non ? demandai-je à tout le monde.

- Oui, continuez comme ça et vous avez toutes vos chances de vous qualifier pour la seconde épreuve !, dit Tomochin en souriant.

- Ne nous emballons pas trop vite non plus, intervint Yuko, ce n'est que le premier entrainement, je ne m'avance pas avant d'avoir travaillé un peu plus !

On sentait la compétitivité dans sa voix. Elle voulait gagner, elle n'avait pas participé pour perdre. Après avoir parlé un peu et rit de nos mésaventures sur le terrain, nous nous levâmes toutes et partîmes en direction du dortoir. Il était alors 19h20 et le repas était à 20h00.

Après mangé, lorsque nous remontâmes, et comme chaque samedi maintenant, Tomomi et Tomochin partirent du même côté, pour passer la nuit ensemble, tandis que Mayu et Yuki partirent du leur.

Point de Vue Yuki :

Mercredi dernier Mayu et moi n'avions rien fait. Nous étions trop épuisées ce soir là. Je comptais bien à se que nous nous rattrapions cette nuit. Mais d'abord je filai sous la douche. Une fois sortie, Mayu prit ma place et je l'attendis sur mon lit. Cette fois nous étions dans ma chambre. L'alternance entre les deux se faisait aléatoirement. Lorsque Mayu sortie de la salle de bain, en pyjama, elle se posta devant la fenêtre, comme à son habitude, pour se brosser les cheveux. Ce fut la que je décidai d'agir. Je me levai, m'approchai à pas de loup de Mayu. Je me collai à son dos et posai mon menton sur son épaule. Elle continua à se brosser les cheveux comme si de rien n'était. Mes mains passèrent sur son ventre, directement sous son t-shirt. J'en laissai une près de son nombril et remontai l'autre jusqu'à aller caresser son sein gauche. Elle pausa derechef sa brosse et commença à respirer fortement. Plus j'accélérais mes mouvements plus elle haletait. Je sentais son ventre vibrer. Au bout de quelques instants seulement elle était totalement en proie au désir, je l'entendais geindre et souffler. Elle pausa une main sur la mienne inactive au niveau de son ventre et la glissa dans le bas de son pyjama, j'entrepris donc de caresser fortement sa petite culotte. Sa main sur la mienne accompagnait mes mouvements. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée que je ne me retirerai pas elle enleva sa main et alla la pauser sur ma joue, derrière elle. J'en profitai pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille, ceci n'étant pas interdit dans nos règles. Puis elle se retourna violement et plongea son regard dans le mien. J'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser, on aurait dit que c'était ce qu'elle allait faire, mais nous nous l'étions interdit. J'essayai donc de ne pas y penser. Elle me poussa finalement jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur un lit. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut sur le lit de Tomomi que nous nous retrouvâmes, mais il était trop tard pour en changer. Je reconnu son odeur mais n'y prêtais pas attention, c'était Mayu qui me préoccupait pour le moment. Elle voulu me rendre ce que je venais de lui faire « subir », et pour cela entreprit de recouvrir mon corps de petits coups de langues.

Nous dûmes nous caresser, nous toucher, nous lécher, jouer, trois bonnes heures avant d'arriver à la jouissance, quasiment à l'unisson. Elle se blotti ensuite contre moi comme à son habitude. Cela m'était insupportable tellement cela me déchirait le cœur de l'avoir si proche de moi sans pouvoir lui montrer ce que je ressentais vraiment. Mais je ne pouvais pas la repousser, j'aimais son corps chaud, essoufflé, nue, contre le mien. Elle me posa soudain une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

- Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un Yuki ?

Je voulu d'abord répondre que oui, mais je n'aurai pas eu envie de lui dire de qui il s'agissait, et cela aurait mit fin à nos relations sexuelles. Or c'était tout ce dont je disposai en ce moment, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

- Non… Et toi ?

- Non, non, je voulais juste savoir…

- Mais tu sais, on pourrait peut-être essayer de se mettre en couple toi et moi, dis-je au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion tout en caressant ses cheveux.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. J'ai peur que ça détruise notre amitié. Et puis en soit ça ne changerait pas grand-chose vu qu'on couche déjà ensemble, et qu'on se voit déjà presque 16h00 sur 24.

- Oui, tu as surement raison, répondis-je penaude en essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes.

- Allez, bonne nuit Yuki !

- Oui, bonne nuit…

J'étais tombée amoureuse de Mayu trois mois après notre première fois. J'avais pourtant l'impression de souffrir depuis toujours.

Point de Vue Minami :

Le lendemain, dimanche, après une autre longue grasse mâtiné, Yuko et moi sommes allées nous entrainer seule, entre 14h00 et 17h00. Comme la veille, nous nous améliorions à chaque tentative. Cette deuxième journée d'entrainement aurait pu être parfaite, mais voila, un nouvel incident arriva, semblable aux autres, mais toujours autant perturbant. Cette « bavure » on aurait même pu la prévoir vu la situation. Ce fut donc, évidemment, alors que nous commencions à essayer de courir que Yuko tomba en avant m'entrainant forcement dans sa chute. La corde, apparemment mal attachée, se desserra libérant légèrement ma jambe, je me retrouvai ainsi sur Yuko. Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre, qu'une nouvelle fois, mon visage, non, mes lèvres, étaient toutes proches des siennes. Mon esprit avait envie de crier, je n'aurai jamais dû participer à cette compétition, cela allait forcément créer ce genre de problèmes. Mais voila, c'était moi qui l'avais embrassé la dernière fois, je n'aurai jamais dû, jamais. Je vis sa tête bouger, mais je ne fis rien, peut-être ne voulais-je pas la blesser.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Sourires

_Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre, qu'une nouvelle fois, mon visage, non, mes lèvres, étaient toutes proches des siennes. Mon esprit avait envie de crier, je n'aurai jamais dû participer à cette compétition, cela allait forcément créer ce genre de problèmes. Mais voila, c'était moi qui l'avais embrassé la dernière fois, je n'aurai jamais dû, jamais. Je vis sa tête bouger, mais je ne fis rien, peut-être ne voulais-je pas la blesser._

Toujours était-il que, fatalement, je sentis sa bouche se poser sur la mienne. J'avais, encore une fois, envie de hurler, d'autant plus que nous étions attachées et que je ne pouvais pas me lever d'un bon et m'éloigner. J'étais coincée, j'avais besoin de son aide pour me lever. Rouge, de rage ou de gêne, je ne savais même plus, je me laissai faire. Au début ce ne fut qu'elle qui m'embrassa. Mais mon cœur craqua, et je me vis obligé de lui rendre ses baisers. Je sentais que nos langues allaient se rencontrer quand le pire, selon moi, arriva.

- Mai…, chuchota Yuko.

Mon corps qui s'était détendu se crispa de nouveau. Qu'avais-je fait au bon Dieu pour qu'à chaque fois qu'elle fut avec moi elle pensait à cette fille ? Je ne voyais aucun rapport entre elle et moi, de plus je trouvais cela vraiment blessant que de chuchoter le nom de sa sœur quand c'était elle qui me collait, elle qui me faisait du charme. Sauf exception de la fois où je l'avais embrassé, ç'avait toujours été Yuko qui s'était trop approché de moi. J'aurai voulu détruire Mai si elle n'était pas déjà morte. C'était extrêmement cruel mais j'avais l'impression de passer pour le dindon de la farce. J'étais surement en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle et j'avais une désagréable impression qu'elle se payait ma tête. La haine m'avait regagnée. Je réussis à reculer mon visage du sien, je levai une main, et lui donnai une gifle monumentale. Et bien sûr pour enfoncer le clou, ce fut à ce moment que choisirent les autres pour débarquer. Là ce fut vraiment la pire chose de la journée, du moins j'espérais que la honte, la rage, mais aussi la tristesse qui s'abattaient sur moi aujourd'hui allaient cesser. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles viendraient nous voir.

- Hé bien ! Qu'est-ce que Yuko a fait de si terrible pour mériter une telle baffe ? s'étrangla presque Mayu en rigolant.

- Aidez nous à nous relever au lieu de rigoler, dis-je sèchement à l'attention de nos spectatrices qui se tordaient toutes de rire.

- Oh, là, là, du calme, dit Yuki en se ressaisissant.

Elle s'approcha de nous en se raclant la gorge, enleva la corde qui attachait encore nos jambes et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me remettre sur pieds. Tomomi, quant à elle, aida Yuko à se relever.

- T'es toute rouge Minami, Yuko a vraiment dû te faire chier pour en arriver là !, lança Tomochin.

- La ferme ! criai-je en attrapant ma veste.

Je posai cette dernière sur mes épaules et parti à grandes enjambées, entendant les autres m'intimer de les attendre. Je savais néanmoins qu'elles ne me suivraient pas, et qu'elles se contenteraient de demander des explications à Yuko. Je me fichais qu'elle leur dise la vérité ou non. Pour le moment j'avais simplement besoin d'évacuer ma rage.

Je tournai dans le jardin quand, entre deux arbres touffus, je déboulai sur une fontaine. Le lieu me paraissait familier. Ce fut lorsque je remarquai la multitude d'orchidées différentes que je compris que j'étais dans l'endroit dont Mayu m'avait parlé. Celui où Yuko venait sécher ses larmes. Il n'y avait personne. Ayant marché depuis longtemps, ma montre indiquait 18h00, je m'assis, exténuée, sur le rebord de la fontaine. Je me calmai peu à peu, et je me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment crié sur Tomochin, il allait falloir penser à m'excuser. Je sentis soudain des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Jusque ici j'étais énervée, la rage m'avait donc empêché de pleurer, maintenant que j'étais calmé une grande souffrance me submergea. Je voulu me retenir mais je n'y arrivai pas, mes larmes continuèrent de s'échapper de mes yeux tristes. Des sanglots me gagnèrent et je cachai mon visage dans mes mains. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un pressait mon cœur pour le réduire en miette, la douleur était si grande que je dus m'asseoir sur le sol pour pouvoir rabattre mes jambes contre mon ventre et enfouir ma tête dans mes genoux. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle souffrance mentale était possible. J'étais tombée plusieurs fois, dans un escalier, en courant, en faisant du sport, mais jamais je n'avais eu autant mal. Je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi cette douleur ? D'où venait-elle ? Je ne comprenais pas vraiment non plus ce que je ressentais pour Yuko. L'amour je ne connaissais pas vraiment, mais elle, c'était comme si une force me ramenait toujours vers elle, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement. Mes larmes ne cessaient pas.

- Je passais dans le coin et tes sanglots m'ont alerté, ça va ?, dit une voix qui me semblait familière.

Je relevai la tête, honteuse qu'on me trouve dans cet état, passai mes mains sur mes joues pour les sécher un peu, et constatai enfin qu'il s'agissait de Nagao Mariya, une des concurrentes. Je ressenti encore plus de honte, montrer ses faiblesses à un adversaire n'était pas vraiment conseillé.

- Je… Je suis désolée… d'avoir troublé ton chemin, réussis-je à bafouiller en regardant le sol.

- Je me baladais sans bute précis, ce n'est pas grave, mais c'est toi qui m'inquiète, tu as besoin d'aide, ou, euh, d'autre chose ?

Soudain, la scène qu'elle m'avait offerte quelques jours de cela, quand elle avait embrassé sa partenaire, tendrement, amoureusement, langoureusement, et sans gène devant moi, me revient en mémoire. Une bouffée de jalousie m'envahie. Comme si je les enviais, comme si je voulais vivre la même chose. Je pensais que raconter mes problèmes à cette inconnue ne servirait à rien, qu'elle ne me comprendrait pas de toute façon puisqu'elle avait l'air de vivre le parfait Amour. Je n'en pleurai qu'encore plus.

- Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour consoler les gens, mais là je ne peux décemment pas te laisser toute seule, on dirait que tu en mourrai si tu continuais à pleurer comme ça, dit Mariya en s'asseyant à mes côtés, passant un bras autour de mes épaules, je sais qu'on est rivale maintenant, et qu'on ne se connait pas, c'est peut-être ça qui te gêne d'ailleurs, mais je peux peut-être t'aider ? Enfin, non je ne peux surement pas, mais je pourrais au moins essayer ! Je suis un peu maladroite, j'ai l'impression de passer pour une débile, comme si je m'accrochais à un but sans fin, mais je veux juste que tu arrête de pleurer, c'est triste une si jolie fille qui pleure, non une fille qui pleure, même moins jolie, c'est toujours triste, mais bref ! Alors, raconte moi tout, ou rien, ou invente, n'importe, je n'irai pas vérifier de toute façon, mais ça te soulagera surement !

Son débit de parole me cloua, je tournai la tête vers elle, ouvrit de grands yeux et la fixai. Elle m'offrit un immense sourire et j'éclatai de rire.

- Je suis si drôle que ça ? demanda-t-elle en se grattant le crâne.

- Tu as sortis tout ça tellement vite, avec un tel entrain, je ne sais pas, ça m'a fait rire ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer !

- Mais non pas du tout, au moins tu as arrêté de pleurer ! Et c'est ce que je cherchais !

Effectivement mes larmes c'étaient arrêtées.

- Tu veux parler ou tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ?

- J'ai juste une question… Toi et… Suzuran, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Ça c'est toujours bien passé entre vous ? Je veux dire, vous dégagez une telle chaleur, un tel rayonnement quand vous êtes ensemble, on peut sentir le bonheur irradier de vous à des kilomètres ! Alors je me demandais si ça avait toujours été le cas.

- Ah ! Tout amour connait ses difficultés ! Ça n'a pas été rose dès le début, nous aussi on est passé par les larmes, les crises.

- Nous « aussi » ?

- C'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit non ? Tes larmes sont bien pour quelqu'un ? Autrement je ne vois pas de raison de pleurer autant. Enfin je ne voulais pas mentionner les causes de tes pleures, pardon…

- Non, non, de toute façon il va bien falloir que j'aille retourner voir mes amies, et fatalement, Elle, sera là…

- Ta binôme hein ?

Je ne répondis pas, si je me mettais à parler maintenant je risquai de repartir dans mes larmes.

- J'espère que ça va s'arranger, j'ai envie que l'élection se fasse dans la bonne humeur, qu'on s'amuse même si on perd, se serait bête que tu passes à côté de ça !

Son sourire était tellement authentique et magnifique qu'il en devenait contagieux.

- Eum, il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai rendez avec Suzu, tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'au dortoir ? dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Non, merci…

- Bon hé bien j'y vais, j'espère que tu iras mieux eum…

- Minami !

- Alors bonne chance pour la première épreuve, Minami ! Même si, évidemment, c'est nous qui allons gagner !, lança-t-elle avec un magnifique clin d'œil.

- A toi aussi, rivale !

Et se fut en rigolant qu'elle s'éloigna. Je dus avoir un sourire béta pendant quelques minutes, puis je me mis en tête de m'amuser. Mariya avait raison, il ne fallait pas que je passe à côté de mon année, des élections, il fallait que je m'amuse ! Tant pis pour Yuko, le problème se réglerait forcement au bout d'un moment. Puis je présumai qu'elle garderait le silence sur les événements de cet après-midi, comme d'habitude. Je me relevai, regardai mon reflet dans l'eau de la fontaine pour y constater que j'étais assez présentable et me dirigeai vers le réfectoire, malheureusement toujours en survêtement, pour ne pas arriver en retard au diner. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter le regard de mes amies. Que leur dirai-je une fois arrivée à leur table ? Et surtout, je n'étais pas assurer de ne pas fondre de nouveau en larmes en croisant Yuko.

Mon deuxième problème fut vite réglé, lorsque j'arrivai dans le réfectoire, étant un peu en retard tout le monde était déjà installé, Yuko n'était pas là. Je ne voulus pas poser de question, mais Yuki, réglant ainsi mon premier problème, me donna une explication.

- Yuko ne se sentait pas très bien alors elle est resté dans sa… dans votre chambre.

- Oh d'accord !

Un silence s'installa et j'avais peur qu'elles remarquent que j'avais pleuré.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme un voleur tout à l'heure, m'excusai-je.

- Ce n'est rien va ! Avec Yuko on en a vu d'autre de ce genre, me répondit Tomomi en souriant.

A ce moment je croisai le regard de Tomochin que je fuyais aussitôt, je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de lui avoir parlé comme je l'avais fait. Voyant ma gêne, les filles essayèrent de changer de sujet et nous parlâmes des futures contrôles et interros prévues. A la fin du repas, alors que nous nous apprêtions à emprunter les escaliers, je tirai Tomochin par la manche en lui demandant si je pouvais lui parler quelques instants. Elle dit aux autres de monter sans nous et sa copine s'approcha d'elle pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Tomomi s'attarda quelque peu sur la bouche de Tomochin, je me demandai alors depuis quand elles avaient prient l'habitude de s'embrasser librement devant moi. Cette scène me pinça le cœur. Une fois seules je pris la parole :

- Je sui désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi…

- Ce n'est rien Minami…

Il y eu un silence, je n'avais pas prévu quoi dire après, mais elle y mit fin :

- Je sui arrivée une trentaine de secondes avant les autres, trente secondes avant que tu ne gifles Yuko. Elle ne nous a pas donné la vraie version, mais moi j'ai vu.

- Je…

- Après l'histoire ne me dit pas si vous étiez toute les deux consentante, si c'est elle ou toi qui a commencé. Mais je veux juste que tu saches que Yuko est un être fragile, si elle te blesse par ses actes ne lui en veux pas s'il te plait, elle ne pense pas mal, c'est plus fort qu'elle c'est tout, c'est Yuko, elle est comme ça. Mais tu n'es pas non plus obligé d'accepter ce qu'elle te fait subir, et surtout tu n'es pas obligé d'endurer ça toute seule, sache que si tu veux parler, si tu as besoin d'aide, je serais toujours à ton écoute Minami.

- Merci… C'est vrai que je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup souffert…

- Tu l'aimes hein ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je suis un peu perdu, et ses réactions ne m'aident pas vraiment…

- Je comprends, j'ai vécu aussi des moments difficiles avec Tomomi, mais regarde-nous aujourd'hui. Depuis que tu es arrivée Yuko a changé. Je ne l'avais pas revus sourire depuis… la morte de… Mai.

Elle eu du mal à le dire.

- Tu as quelque chose de spécial, tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour elle, alors j'espère que ça se finira bien.

- J'espère aussi…

- Vous devriez peut-être parler de ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est mal de rester sur des non dis.

- Je verrais, si mon cœur en est capable… Merci Tomochin…

- Mais de rien ! Les amies sont faites pour ça non ?!, dit-elle en souriant.

Tout le monde avait été si gentil avec moi aujourd'hui, tous souriant. Je me sentais presque coupable de leur servir un visage triste. Finalement nous montâmes les escaliers et rejoignîmes nos chambres respectives. Mon cœur se mit à battre anarchiquement lorsque je poussai la porte de la chambre. Heureusement Yuko s'était endormie, encore en survêtement, sur son lit. Des vestiges de larmes demeuraient aux coins de ses yeux clos. Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude m'apaisa vraiment. Mais lorsque je retournai dans la chambre, Yuko m'attendait, assise sur son lit.

- On peut parler ?, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'avait donc pas décidé de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je n'avais pas prévu de discussion, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser.

- Bien sûr…, répondis-je en m'essayant sur mon lit, en face d'elle.

- En premier je voudrai dire que je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. Je t'ai vu pleurer près de la fontaine. Je m'y rendais pour y faire la même chose que toi, mais quand j'ai vu, avec surprise, que tu étais là, je suis allée dans la chambre. Enfin bref, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, je ne veux pas te blesser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais quand je suis avec toi je me sens tellement bien, je revis, comme si Mai était toujours à mes côtés. C'est peut-être égoïste, et j'en suis également désolée, mais c'est comme si tu pansais mes blessures. Tu m'hypnotises, quand je me retrouve si proche de toi, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, j'ai essayé d'éviter ce genre de situations, celle-là était vraiment imprévue, elle m'a prit au dépourvue, je n'ai pas pu résister. Voila mon point de vue. Mais c'est le tiens que je veux connaitre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ? Pourquoi mets-tu toujours autant de temps à me repousser ?

- Tu appelles ça de la gentillesse ? Te faire languir pour ensuite mieux de faire souffrir, je ne vois pas vraiment d'actes positif la dedans. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir moi non plus, Yuko. Je sais, enfin pas vraiment, mais je me doute, que tu as vécu des périodes difficiles. En tant qu'amie je veux t'aider. Je sais que je te trouble, il faudrait que je trouve une solution pour arrêter cela.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? C'est toi le monstre et c'est moi qui souffre ? Je voyais plutôt l'inverse…

- C'est vrai que c'est toi qui as commencé, dis-je en rigolant.

- Et ces baisers, pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'en avoir donné, et pourquoi en avoir accepté ? demanda-t-elle en restant sérieuse.

- Je ne sais pas, tu me troubles, tu es belle, on ne va pas se mentir, tes lèvres sont attirantes, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça.

Hors de question que j'évoque mes possibles sentiments.

- Bien, je suppose que cette réponse me convient. Et que fait-on maintenant ?

- Profitons !

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, de notre année scolaire, donnons nous à fond dans cette compétition et essayons d'oublier les moments douloureux que nous avons passés ensemble. Amusons-nous !

Un immense sourire fendit son visage.

- Enfin tu souris ! C'est comme ça que je te préfère ! dis-je en riant légèrement.

- Disons que c'est grâce à toi ! Merci Minami.

- Je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi tu me remercies, mais si ça te fais plaisir !

Nous rigolâmes, encore et encore, et je me rendis enfin compte que cette journée avait finit par s'arranger.


	12. Chapitre 11 : La Course

**Chapitre 11 : La Course**

_Un immense sourire fendit son visage. _

_- Enfin tu souris ! C'est comme ça que je te préfère ! dis-je en riant légèrement. _

_- Disons que c'est grâce à toi ! Merci Minami._

_- Je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi tu me remercies, mais si ça te fais plaisir !_

_ Nous rigolâmes, encore et encore, et je me rendis enfin compte que cette journée avait finit par s'arranger. _

Dimanche 4 juin 12h00. Il nous restait trois heures avant le début de la première épreuve. Pour l'instant nous mangions avec nos amies. Il faisait beau et les week-ends de beau temps nous avions le droit d'aller pique niquer dans le parc. Nous avions donc trouvé un endroit tranquille, pour, entre autre, éviter de croiser d'autres concurrentes.

- On ira au stade en même temps que vous, commença Tomochin, comme ça on aura les meilleures places au premier rang et on pourra vous soutenir à fond !

- Oui ! On a même fait une banderole ! ajouta Mayu.

Comme si elle avait répondu à un ordre silencieux, Yuki fouilla dans son sac et en sorti un bout de tissu qu'elle déplia. Tomomi en attrapa une extrémité pour l'étirer et nous pûmes lire l'inscription «YukoMina, Pavillon Blanc, toutes ensembles ! ».

- YukoMina ? demandai-je.

- On a cherché un mot pour réunir vos deux prénoms. On a aussi pensé à MinaYuu, mais YukoMina sonnait mieux ! répondit Yuki, bon évidemment Tomomi et moi étions contre le « pavillon blanc » étant donné que nous faisons partis du mauve, mais après tout, nous soutenons nos amies avant de soutenir notre pavillon !

- C'est pas un peu trop ? Je veux dire, ce n'est que la première épreuve ! fis-je remarquer.

- Non ! Nous allons passer cette première épreuve de toute façon !, dit-Yuko en souriant, donc je trouve cela justifié !

- Toujours aussi sûre de toi Yuko !

- Toujours Tomomi, nous avons participé pour gagner ! Il n'y a aucun intérêt de participer si ce n'est pas pour gagner !

Elle était redevenue sérieuse, personne n'aurait pu démonter ses arguments. Nous nous contentâmes d'acquiescer.

Avant d'aller au stade nous étions passés dans les chambres. Yuko et moi dans le but de prendre une douche revigorante et de nous apaiser avant l'épreuve. Après nous être douchées il nous restait une dizaine de minutes avant de rejoindre les filles dans le hall. Nous décidâmes donc de nous allonger sur nos lits respectifs.

- Tu penses qu'on s'est assez entrainé ? demanda Yuko.

- Tu doutes ? Je pensais que tu étais confiante.

- C'est l'image que je donne, pour essayer de me convaincre moi-même, mais au fond je stress, comme toi…

- Ne t'en fais pas ! On c'est entrainer sans relâche pendant un mois, et puis ce n'est que la première épreuve il n'y aura que deux couples de chaque pavillon éliminés ! Nous avons toutes nos chances !

Elle sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, je m'assis donc sur mon lit.

- Oui tu as raison ! J'ai la pêche après tout ! On va gagner ! J'en suis sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes, on peut le faire Minami !

- Oui ! répondis-je en me levant pour me retrouver face à elle.

Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire. Peut-être le stress, peut-être la gêne, toujours était-il que ce fou rire nous donna une pêche et un tonus d'enfer. Ce fut donc parfaitement sûres de nous que nous rejoignîmes les autres avant de partir en direction du stade Araragi. Nos amies nous souhaitèrent bonne chance avant que nous les quittâmes pour nous rendre dans les vestiaires. Toutes les concurrentes étaient là. Nous nous changeâmes en silence. La tension se sentait dans l'air. Tout le monde stressait. Je jetai un œil à toutes les participantes. Je n'arrivai pas à deviner qui était dans une relation amoureuse avec sa binôme et qui ne l'était pas. Je savais seulement pour Mariya et Suzuran. Ces deux dernières étaient d'ailleurs à l'extrémité du vestiaire. Quand Mariya croisa mon regard elle me sourit. Il faudrait que j'aille la remercier pour la fois où elle m'avait consolé au bord de la fontaine. M'enfin en pleine compétition cela paraitrait bizarre. Soudain la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit, dévoilant Kojima Haruna et Mariko Shinoda, les deux présidentes. Elles se postèrent au milieu de la pièce et la première prit la parole.

- Nous voulions vous informer qu'à la fin de l'épreuve, les candidates sélectionnées pour la deuxième manche devront se présenter devant les spectatrices présentes.

On entendit les filles râler, s'étonner.

- Nous ne voulions pas vous le dire plus tôt, car il faut que cela soit spontané, il ne fallait pas que vous vous y prépariez. Montrez-vous simplement comme vous êtes.

- Concernant la course d'aujourd'hui. Voici vos chasubles, dit Mariko-sama en posant une caisse sur un banc. Ils sont de la couleur de votre pavillon et un dossard avec votre nom et votre binôme en plus petit y est collé.

- Bien reprit Haruna-sama, sur-ce, il vous reste une demi-heure avant le début de l'épreuve, vous pouvez aller vous entrainer une dernière fois sur le stade. Dirigez-vous sur le terrain je vais vous chercher les cordes qui vous permettrons de vous attacher.

Les deux présidentes sortirent et nous fouillâmes à tour de rôle dans la boite pour trouver nos chasubles. Une fois tout le monde équipé, nous allâmes sur le terrain. Déjà les spectatrices s'installaient. Je me voyais mal m'entrainer en présence de spectateurs, je sentais le stress devenir insoutenable. Mariko-sama nous apporta la boite de corde, elle était suivie de Atsuko-sama et Jurina-sama, les deux représentantes. Les quatre membres du Conseil se chargèrent de nouer les cordes autour des jambes de celles qui désiraient s'entrainer. Yuko et moi avions décidé d'économiser nos forces, Atsuko-sama viendrait nouer notre corde cinq minutes avant l'épreuve. Toutes les candidates avaient décidé de s'entrainer, toutes sauf mon couple et celui de Suzuran et Mariya. Elles étaient assises à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous et regardaient, comme nous, les autres s'entrainer. Je regardai leur technique. Certaines avançaient leur jambes extérieures à l'unisson, d'autres bougeaient le tout en alternance ce qui leur donnait une démarche assez féline. Je voyais clairement que certaines iraient moins vite que nous, elles n'avaient pas l'air souple dans leur avancée. Je m'en sentais tout de suite plus rassuré. Je jetai un œil sur ma gauche pour voir si le binôme du pavillon mauve assit à nos côtés observait aussi les entrainements. Mariya était assise entre les jambes de Suzuran, cette dernière entourant ses bras autour de sa partenaire en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Elles étaient toutes les deux souriantes. J'étais presque sûre qu'elles étaient convaincues, autant que Yuko et moi, qu'elles allaient être qualifiées pour la seconde épreuve.

Comme prévue, peu avant le départ, Atsuko-sama vint nouer nos deux jambes, pendant que Jurina-sama nouait celles de Mariya et sa partenaire. Nous nous levâmes en même temps pour aller nous placer sur la ligne de départ. Au micro une voix annonça les candidates au départ, nous étions placées de façon à alterner un binôme du pavillon blanc, un binôme du pavillon mauve.

- De gauche à droite, Umeda Ayaka et Miyasawa Sae, Yamauchi Suzuran et Nagao Mariya, Kuramochi Asuka et Takajyo Aki, Sashihara Rino et Kitahara Rie, Shimada Haruka et Abe Maria, Shimazaki Haruka et Kizaki Yuria, Oshima Yuko et Takahashi Minami, Matsubara Natsumi et Oya Shizuka. Tenez vous prête, le compte à rebours va bientôt commencer.

On entendait la foule s'agiter. Je regardai les gradins et aperçu notre bande d'amies brandir leur banderole, je fixai Yuko et nous rigolâmes doucement.

- Trois, reprit la voix, deux… un, partez !

Un coup de feu retentit et nous nous mîmes à courir. Juste après notre départ la voix de Mariko-sama raisonna sur le stade.

- Et ainsi commence les épreuves pour accéder au poste de présidentes du Conseil des Etudiantes. Haruna et moi tenons de nouveau à féliciter nos seize participantes. Nous vous rappelons que les deux binômes de chaque pavillon qui auront fait le plus mauvais temps seront disqualifiés, alors faites de votre mieux et bon courage !

La foule répondit à cette annonce en criant de joie, on pouvait entendre certain noms de participantes émaner des spectatrices, je perçu même la voix de Mayu criant « YukoMina », cela me redonna des forces et j'appréhendais maintenant la course avance beaucoup moins de stress. J'étais heureuse.

Nous devions courir deux tours de stade, soit une longueur de 800 mètres. Ce n'était pas un effort négligeable. Nous en étions à la moitié du premier tour mais je ne ressentais pas encore de fatigue. Nous nous étions bien entrainé. Devant nous je ne comptais que quatre couples, cela me paraissait une bonne position, d'autant plus que parmi les quatre seulement un était du pavillon blanc. Et évidemment, cela ne m'étonna pas, le couple en deuxième position était celui formé par Mariya et Suzuran. J'arrivai à lire les dossards du couple de tête, « Shimazaki Haruka » et « Kizaki Yuria ». Lorsque les coureuses commençaient leur deuxième tour, une voix rappelait leurs noms au public.

Avant d'entamer la courbe qui nous mènerait au quart de notre deuxième tour, j'entendis un gros bruit mais n'y fit pas attention. Ce fut lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes sur la partie droite de la piste que nous pûmes voir, de l'autre côté de l'ovale, qu'un couple était tombé. Deux filles extérieure s'étaient précipité pour les aider à se relever et elles avaient reprit leur route, malheureusement dernière du pelotons. Nous étions à la moitié de ce dernier tour et la fatigue commençait à me gagner. Je sentais la main de Yuko posée sur ma hanche se crisper. Ce fut dans la dernière ligne droite qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Je sais que le sprint de fin de parcours n'a pas vraiment fait ses preuves à l'entrainement, mais nous devons le tenter, nous sommes cinquième, il nous faut au moins essayer de dépasser le couple mauve devant nous.

- D'accord !

- A trois on accélère le rythme. Un, deux, trois !

Notre jambe unique se souleva plus haut que les fois précédentes et nous entamâmes une sorte de sprint. J'entendis la foule s'étonner, s'extasier, lorsque que nous doublâmes non seulement le couple mauve devant nous, mais aussi le blanc placé juste devant lui. La foule hurla lorsque le premier couple, Suzuran et Mariya qui avaient visiblement doublé le couple jadis devant elles, franchit la ligne d'arrivée. Les acclamations furent identiques pour le deuxième couple, Yuria et Haruka. Mais lorsque que Yuko et moi franchîmes la ligne d'arrivée j'entendis s'époumoner les voix de Yuki, Mayu, Tomochin et Tomomi à l'unisson, elles hurlaient comme je n'avais jamais soupçonné que l'on puisse crier. Yuko et moi nous regardâmes et nous sautâmes dans les bras. Nous étions arrivées première de notre pavillon et troisième de la course. Nous ne pouvions pas rêver mieux. A l'instar des autres coureuses, nous nous écroulâmes sur le sol pour reprendre notre souffle. Les représentantes vinrent nous détacher et petit à petit nous nous remettions debout. Le public n'avait cessé d'exprimer sa joie. Haruna-sama prit le micro et commença un petit discours, pour nous féliciter de nous être donner à fond dans cette compétition et ce dès la première épreuve. Elle continua ensuite avec les couples disqualifiés :

- Je suis navrée de vous annoncer, comme vous avez put le constater par vous-même au vu de cette course que, Matsubara Natsumi et Oya Shizuka, Sashihara Rino et Kitahara Rie du pavillon mauve sont disqualifiées, ainsi que Umeda Ayaka et Miyazawa Sae, Shimada Haruka et Abe Maria du pavillon blanc. Il ne reste donc déjà plus que la moitié des présélectionnées, soit quatre couples pour la prochaine épreuve.

- Epreuve qui aura lieu le premier week-end des vacances d'été et dont nous vous donnerons les détails très bientôt, continua Mariko-sama. Mais ne quittez pas les gradins tout de suite. Les quatre binômes qui participeront à la deuxième épreuve vont maintenant se présenter devant vous !

Une expression de surprise s'éleva de la foule. J'avais complètement oublié ce détail. Je regardai Yuko, perdue, mais elle hocha la tête comme pour me dire que tout allait bien se passer.

- Mesdemoiselles je vous demanderais d'avancer par deux jusqu'à moi lorsque je dirais vos noms, nous intima Mariko.

Elle était descendue des gradins pour se poster au milieu du stade afin que le public nous voie bien. Pendant ce temps les couples disqualifiés se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. J'aperçu quelques visages pleurer.

- Je vous demanderai de vous présenter à tour de rôle, noms, prénoms, pavillon et classes, et de nous dire depuis combien de temps vous et votre partenaire vous connaissez-vous. Ensuite vous nous apprendrez pourquoi vous avez voulu participer à cette compétition. Je voudrais d'abord entendre Kizaki Yuria et Shimazaki Haruka.

Les deux intéressées s'avancèrent, Yuria prit le micro et se présenta, puis elle le passa à Haruka.

- Je m'appelle Shimazaki Haruka, mais si vous me croisez dans l'école, appelez-moi Paruru ! Je suis du pavillon mauve dans la classe 2-B.

Elle fit une pause, consulta sa camarade du regard et continua.

- Yuria et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis l'an dernier. Nous étions dans la même classe et nous sommes devenus amies très vite.

- Nous sommes inséparable ! reprit Yuria, si nous avons voulu participer c'est avant tout pour souder notre amitié, mais aussi parce que faire en sorte que la vie à l'école se passe bien nous préoccupe !

Mariko appela le prochain couple. Mariya se présenta le plus simplement du monde et laissa ensuite la place à sa partenaire. Lorsque Suzuran prit la parole une multitude de filles du public poussa des cris aigus. J'entais la foule crier : « Suzuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaan ! ». J'en restai cloué sur place. On ne m'avait jamais dit à quel point elle était populaire. Mais je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi elle était aussi sûre d'elle.

- Mariya et moi étions dans le même collège, cela fait donc presque six ans que nous nous fréquentons, dit Suzuran en prenant la main de son binôme, et si nous avons voulu participer, hé bien…

Elle marqua une pause, et je compris qu'elles allaient se donner en spectacle, comme elles nous l'avaient déjà montré auparavant à Yuko et à moi. Suzuran attira Mariya à elle, elles se retrouvèrent enlacées et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. La foule en délire ne put se retenir, des cris fusèrent de ça et là des gradins. Leurs noms scandés par les filles se mélangeaient. Puis elles se séparèrent et se fut Mariya qui termina la phrase, à croire qu'elles s'étaient préparées.

- C'est parce que notre Amour saura nous guider pour être le meilleur couple président de l'histoire de cette école.

Leur arrogance me frappait toujours autant. Mais la foule n'eut pas l'air déçus et les acclamations ne faiblirent pas. Vint ensuite le troisième couple. Kuramochi Asuka et Takajyo Aki se présentèrent à tour de rôle puis, à l'instar des deux autres couples, nous apprirent qu'elles se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant, qu'elles étaient donc les meilleures amies du monde et qu'elles voulaient participer pour veiller au bon fonctionnement de cette école, et toute autre sorte de banalité de ce genre. Ce fut ensuite à notre tour de nous présenter. Yuko commença et quand elle eut finit je pris la parole. Une fois que j'eus décliné mon identité, ma binôme continua :

- Minami est arrivée dans cette école au début de l'année scolaire, cela ne fait donc que quatre mois que nous nous connaissons. Elle a été transférée dans ma chambre et nous sommes devenues très proches. Elle connaissait le désir que j'avais de devenir présidente du Conseil, elle a donc accepté de se joindre à moi dans cette aventure. Pour ma part je veux entrer dans le Conseil pour briller en tant que présidente.

- Et Yuko a réussit à me donner cette même envie, ajoutai-je, nous avons donc toutes deux le même but, gagner ses élections pour vous offrir la meilleure présidence qu'il soit pour l'année à venir.

La foule acclama nos paroles et je me sentis rougir. J'avais décidé d'imiter l'arrogance de Suzuran et Mariya et je trouvai que je m'en étais bien sortie et que cela avait eu son petit effet. La bonne humeur qui émanait des gradins ne s'évanouissait pas. Cette sensation était plutôt agréable. Mais la première épreuve étant finie nous dûment nous rendre dans les vestiaires pour aller nous changer et nous doucher. Nous dûment trainer un peu car lorsque je sortie de la douche il ne restait plus que Mariya et Suzuran dans les vestiaires. Yuko et moi enfilions nos chaussures lorsque Suzuran nous adressa la parole.

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes nos adversaires les plus coriaces. Je dois néanmoins vous féliciter pour votre performance d'aujourd'hui.

Elle tendit la main à Yuko qui lui serra, Mariya me tendit la main et je fis de même.

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous féliciter. Mais nous allons redoubler d'effort pour essayer de finir premières à la seconde épreuve cette fois ! s'exclama Yuko.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer ! plastronna Mariya.

Nous échangeâmes quelques rires et elles quittèrent les vestiaires un peu avant nous.

Je trouve là fin un peu brouillonne mais je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire !


	13. Chapitre 12 : Dispute et Souvenirs

_Elle tendit la main à Yuko qui lui serra, Mariya me tendit la main et je fis de même._

_- Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous féliciter. Mais nous allons redoubler d'effort pour essayer de finir premières à la seconde épreuve cette fois ! s'exclama Yuko._

_- Vous pouvez toujours essayer ! plastronna Mariya._

_ Nous échangeâmes quelques rires et elles quittèrent les vestiaires un peu avant nous_

Le soir de cette première épreuve, Yuko et moi invitâmes nos amies dans notre chambre en vue d'une pyjama party. La soirée fut superbe, entre rigolades et chamailleries je me sentais à l'aise, heureuse. Le lendemain matin nous nous réveillâmes un poil en retard, il n'y avait donc plus personne dans le hall, tout le monde était dans la cantine. Mais heureusement, nous avons ainsi put tranquillement lire la nouvelle affiche accrochée au mur :

Elections au Conseil des Etudiantes

Deuxième épreuve.

Type de l'épreuve : Chasse au trésor.

Lieux : Toute l'école.

Date et heure : Dimanche 2 juillet à 13h30.

Déroulement : La plus jeune de chaque couple devra trouver un objet caché au préalable dans l'école par son ainée. L'objet ne sera pas connu de la cadette, elle devra deviner, avec sa seule intuition comme alliée, qu'il s'agit bien de l'objet en question. La triche étant très simple dans cette épreuve nous vous demanderons votre plus grand honnêteté, l'école n'a pas besoin de mauvaises personnes à sa tête.

Perdants : Les deux derniers binômes à rapporter l'objet seront éliminés.

Les ainées de chaque couple sont priées de se présenter au bureau du Conseil des Etudiantes à 14h00 le dimanche 11 juin.

Merci de votre attention, et merci à toutes pour votre soutien aux participantes.

Le Conseil des Etudiantes.

- Tu es née quand Yuko ?

- Le 17 octobre, oui c'est moi la cadette dans l'histoire !

- Alors c'est moi qui vais devoir cacher l'objet, intéressant !

Nous rîmes et allâmes finalement prendre notre petit déjeuner. A force nous finirions par être en retard ! Mais ce ne fut qu'au déjeuné que nous pûmes parler de l'épreuve avec nos amies.

- Une chasse au trésor ? Je vais finir par croire qu'elles vous prennent pour des gamines !, dit Tomochin.

- Mais tu ne comprends décidément rien ! Plus vite la coéquipière trouvera l'objet plus cela voudra dire qu'elle connait sa partenaire ! lui répondit Yuki.

- Yuki, notre grande analyste de cette compétition ! plaisanta Mayu.

- Vous n'avez pas un esprit assez développé, c'est moi qui mérite de devenir présidente !

- Hé ne prend pas la grosse tête non plus, dis-je en la décoiffant, en tous cas c'est à moi de cacher l'objet.

- Et d'ailleurs, le fait que la cadette cherche quelque chose dont elle ne sait quasiment rien à part qu'il appartient à sa binôme, renforce le fait de connaissance de l'autre. Quand elle verra l'objet elle devra se dire « oui je reconnais bien là ma partenaire ». Ah ! J'aime ça !, renchéri Yuki.

- Ça va être dur pour vous non ? demanda Tomomi, vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quatre mois, contrairement aux autres qui se connaissent minimum depuis un an.

- Ne t'en fais ! On va y arriver, on passera nos week-ends à se poser des questions sur nous !, dit Yuko.

Je supposai que l'objet devrait être personnellement choisit par celle qui devait le cacher. Qu'allais-je bien choisir pour être sûr que Yuko le reconnaisse… Enfin j'attendrai de voir ce que l'on dirait à la réunion de dimanche prochain. En attendant notre vie de lycéenne reprenait son cours !

- J'y pense, deux couples seront éliminés, cela veut dire que les trois dernières épreuves seront des duels entre les deux couples finalistes, fit remarquer Mayu.

- Du coup ça sera encore plus dur pour le couple perdant… S'acharner sur cinq épreuves dont trois en duel, pour au final perdre…, chuchota Tomochin.

- Hé bien comme ça nous donnerons le meilleur de nous même !

- J'aime cet esprit Takamina ! On va gagner !

Yuko et moi nous tapâmes dans la main.

Aujourd'hui Kayo-sensei nous donna les dates des examens. Ils auraient lieux la semaine précédant les vacances, et donc la semaine précédant la seconde épreuve. Mais je comprenais donc pourquoi l'épreuve avait lieu le premier week-end des vacances. Toutes les élèves seraient là, car nous n'aurions les résultats que le lundi, premier jour des vacances. Personne ne pouvait partir en vacances avant ce lundi car en cas d'échec il fallait obligatoirement passer par le rattrapage qui avait lieu les jeudi et vendredi de la première semaine de vacances. Heureusement pour les filles qui échoueraient ces vacances là duraient un mois, il leur resterait quand même trois semaines de repos. De plus une chasse au trésor ne demandait pas non plus beaucoup de préparation, nous pourrions donc nous concentrer sur nos révisions.

Point de Vue Yuki

La première épreuve s'était terminée trois jours auparavant. Nous en parlions encore mais la fièvre de la compétition était descendue. Ce soir, comme tous les mercredis et samedis soirs, j'étais en compagnie de Mayu, dans sa chambre cette fois. J'étais lavée et en pyjama, elle était dans la salle de bain, je l'attendais patiemment sur son lit, assise en tailleur au milieu, en réfléchissant. Je l'aimais et j'en souffrais. Je voulais continuer à garder mon secret pour rester à ses côtés, mais en même temps cela m'était insupportable. Il fallait que je lui dise, quitte à se qu'elle me repousse, au moins je serais fixée. Mais je voulais qu'elle sache, et puis j'avais peut-être une chance, bien que la dernière fois que je lui ai proposé que l'on se mette en couple elle avait refusé. Mayu sortit de la salle de bain et me tira de mes pensées. L'ambiance n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était sortie enroulée dans sa serviette alors que normalement en elle sortait en pyjama. Je compris donc qu'elle était toujours nue sous sa serviette. Elle me lança un regard coquin avant de s'approcher. Mayu se posa à genoux sur le lit juste devant moi et lâcha sa serviette qui dévoila ses épaules, ses seins, son ventre, son sexe puis ses cuisses. Je pris la serviette, la mis en boule et la jetai sur l'autre lit. Et je mis moi-même à genoux et attirai Mayu à moi en pausant mes bras sur ses épaules. J'aurai voulu l'embrasser mais je me retins. Elle m'y aida car elle dirigera derechef sa bouche sur ma poitrine. Elle m'allongea doucement sur le lit et plaqua son corps nue et frais sur le mien. Je gémissais, peut-être plus fort que d'habitude, mais elle n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, ou du moins ne le fit pas remarquer. Son corps tourna et elle alla embrasser mon sexe de manière à ce que le sien se retrouve près de ma bouche. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses et fit descendre son bassin pour que ma langue puisse atteindre son but. Au moment même où ma bouche se posait sur son clitoris, la sienne se posa sur le mien. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson. Comme j'étais en dessous j'essayai d'aventurer une main sur sa poitrine, ce fut avec succès que j'y arrivai.

Nous dûmes rester dans cette position une bonne heure avant de parvenir à la jouissance. Essoufflée, Mayu se posa à côté de moi, et comme à son habitude se blotti dans mes bras, le front collé contre mon épaule.

- Mayu ?

- Oui ?

Je fixai le plafond, il y eu un long silence, je ne savais pas comment aborder la chose. Mon silence dut l'inquiéter car elle se décolla de moi pour me regarder. Je tournai alors mon visage vers le sien.

- Ça va Yuki ?

- Non… Non !

- Qu-…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler et appuyai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle me repoussa aussitôt.

- Yuki ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

Mayu se leva prestement du lit, tout en prenant soin de cacher sa poitrine avec ses bras, et alla enfiler son pyjama avant de se glisser sous les draps du lit de Tomochin.

- Mayu je… pardon…

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Je voulu retenter la discussion mais je refermai ma bouche. Je me retournai dans le lit et essayai de retenir mes larmes avant de m'endormir. Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin Mayu n'était plus là, son uniforme non plus. Donc elle me fuyait. Cette fois je ne pus retenir mes larmes et décidai de sauter le petit déjeuner.

Point de Vue Minami :

- Ça va Yuki ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger ce matin ? demanda Yuko alors qu'elle attrapait une boulette de riz avec ses baguettes.

- Je n'avais pas très faim, c'est tout, mais je crois que je vais mieux maintenant !

- Bon, bon…

Il y eut ensuite une espèce de silence gêné que Mayu rompit en prenant la parole :

- Tomomi, Tomochin, je veux qu'on arrête les roulements.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa Tomochin avec son verre d'eau, pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai plus envie de dormir dans la même chambre que… elle, fit-elle en montrant Yuki du doigt.

- Oula, oula, oula ! Il c'est passé quoi entre vous deux ? questionna Tomomi.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! s'énerva Mayu.

- Mais tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! supplia Tomochin.

- Oh ça va toi ! Tu ne penses qu'à baiser ta copine, on ne veut plus c'est comme ça ! Point.

Tomomi lança un regard noir à Mayu et cette dernière se leva de table, n'ayant presque rien avalé, puis s'en alla. Nous n'essayâmes même pas de la retenir.

- Comment ose-t-elle parler comme ça à Tomochin ! dit Tomomi en enlaçant ses doigts autour de ceux de sa copine.

- Bon, bon, pour vous deux on peut arranger ça, si vous voulez on peut faire un roulement, nous, commença Yuko, samedi vous n'avez qu'à aller dans la chambre de Yuki et Tomomi, Yuki viendra dormir avec Minami dans la notre et moi j'irai dormir avec Mayu dans la sienne. Ça vous va ?

Le petit couple secoua la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Yuki, ça te va ? demandai-je.

- Oui…

Une larme coula sur sa joue mais elle l'essuya aussitôt.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas d'accord avec Mayu, ou du moins que vous ne vous étiez pas concerté sur la question.

- En effet Yuko… Mais je… C'est mieux comme ça, je suis désolée de vous causer du tord, Tomochin, Tomomi…

- C'est rien Yuki ! On a trouvé une autre solution, puis même on en serrait pas morte. Mais vous m'inquiéter toutes les deux, t'es sûre que ça va ? s'enquit Tomomi.

- Je, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler maintenant, s'il vous plait…

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, intervins-je, tu nous parleras quand tu en auras envi !

Le repas se finit dans un silence perturbé. Je me demandai bien ce qui avait put se passer la nuit dernière. Elle me semblait les meilleures amies du monde, les voir se faire la tête me choquait, mais peut-être était-ce courant après tout. Au court de la journée je réussis à en parler à Yuko qui m'apprit qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais disputées par le passé. Je m'inquiétais vraiment maintenant et Yuko partageai mes pensées. Mais, s'il on se tenait à notre plan, samedi soir je dormirais en compagnie de Yuki, j'essayerai de la rassurer et peut-être qu'elle m'expliquera. J'espérai toute fois que leur dispute serait réglée bien avant. Malheureusement cela ne s'arrangea pas. Au diner ce fut Mayu qui ne mangea pas, et vendredi et samedi elles étaient assises chacune aux extrémités de la table de telle façon à être le plus éloignée possible. Mais la situation avait l'air de perturber Yuki plus que Mayu. Mayu continuait à prendre part à nos discussions alors que Yuki ne disait plus rien, toujours le nez dans son assiette, ou bien dans ses pensées. Elle faisait peine à voir, elle me fit penser à moi le jour où j'avais pleuré près de la fontaine, était-ce possible que ?...Mmh…

- Minami !, dit Yuko me tirant de mes pensées.

- Ce soir tu dors avec Yuki et moi avec Mayu, écoute, il faut qu'on essaye de faire quelque chose pour les aider.

- Mais quoi ?

- Il faudrait déjà savoir pourquoi elles en sont arrivées là, bon elles ne diront peut-être rien, mais on pourrait essayer de savoir, après on avisera selon la situation !

J'acquiesçai et nous allâmes manger, Yuko munit d'un sac avec de quoi se changer. Le repas me sembla encore plus tendu que les fois précédentes. Cette ambiance me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me remis immédiatement à faire le rapprochement avec mes anciennes situations avec Yuko. Cette dernière m'avait coupé dans mes pensées toute à l'heure. Yuki avait la même expression que moi après l'incident qui s'était produit avec Yuko pendant une de nos heures d'entrainement. Un peu égoïste mon esprit divagua pour se détacher de Yuki et revenir sur ma propre situation. Je repensai aux paroles de Tomochin. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Que depuis mon arrivée Yuko souriait à nouveau. Qu'avais-je alors de spéciale ? Pourquoi ma présence l'avait-elle rendu plus joyeuse ? Peut-être étais-je LA personne qu'il la ferait oublier, n'empêche je n'avais pas envie de servir de substitut, je ne savais pas ce que Yuko attendait de moi mais je ne pouvais visiblement pas remplacer une sœur. Mais si elle avait des sentiments envers moi, ce qui pouvait être fort probable vu les baisers que nous nous étions échangés, quel était le rapport entre mon arrivée régénératrice et ses sentiments ? Ou bien peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'amour pour oublier sa sœur défunte. Je n'avais tout de même pas envie de servir de sèche larme. Je voulais bien l'aider à aller mieux mais pas en dépit de mon bonheur. Cela pouvait aussi paraitre égoïste, mais je n'étais pas venu ici pour souffrir. Je m'étais juré d'arrêter de me torturer l'esprit, mais mes pensées revenaient toujours à Yuko. Heureusement les filles se levèrent pour aller poser leurs plateaux, me tirant une nouvelle fois de mes pensées.

Comme prévus le petit couple parti ensemble dans le pavillon mauve, Mayu et Yuko s'arrêtèrent à la porte B25 et Yuki me suivit jusque dans ma chambre. Je n'étais jamais resté seule à seule avec Yuki. J'étais dur genre timide et j'avais donc peur qu'il y ait des blancs, des malaises. Mais j'avais une mission à accomplir !

- Euh eum, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me doucher avant le repas, je ne serais pas longue !, dis-je en prenant mon pyjama.

- D'accord, je vais me changer en attendant, répondit Yuki en essayant d'esquisser un sourire qui ressemblait plus à de la torture.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain Yuki était effectivement changée, assise à la chaise du bureau et contemplant la photo de Yuko et Mai. Ce fut la première fois que je remarquais l'envergure de sa poitrine. Encore plus gros que ceux de Yuko. Je détournai mon regard et me raclai la gorge pour me retirer cette image de la tête.

- Yuko t'as expliqué comment Mai était morte ?

Je fus choquée de la question mais elle avait titillé ma curiosité.

- Euh non mais tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire… ça doit être douloureux…

- Ça l'ait, mais j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir. Surtout que ce n'est en rien un secret d'état. Mais tu es notre amie alors je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que tu voudrais savoir.

- Si ça ne te gène pas d'en parler…

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Yuko et je l'y rejoignis.

- Mmh, pour les vacances de Noël, l'an dernier, nous avions décidé de passé les deux semaines toutes ensemble, nous étions allées séjourner dans la maison en bord de mer de la famille Oshima. Le 28 décembre nous avions décidé d'aller nous balader en ville, vu que les paysages étaient enneigés. Sauf que Tomochin et Mai étaient sortis avant nous pour aller faire quelques courses. Elles devaient rentrer vers 14h00 pour que nous partions ensuite toutes ensemble. 14h00, 15h00, elles ne répondaient pas au téléphone. Nous avons décidé de partir à leur recherche et sur le chemin nous sommes tombées sur l'accident. Leur bus de retour avait percuté un camion qui avait glissé sur la route à cause du verglas. Les pompiers nous avaient dit que nous trouverions surement nos amies à l'hôpital. Nous y sommes allées.

Elle marqua une longue pause avant de reprendre.

- On a bien sûr donné les noms des personnes que nous voulions voir. Pour Tomochin pas de problème, ils nous ont donné le numéro de sa chambre. Mais Mai… elle avait été tué sur le coup, pas de passage par l'hôpital, direct à la morgue.

Elle avait sortir ça d'une traite. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'épargne les détailles, notamment sur la réaction de Yuko, bref, on s'est séparé en deux groupes, l'un est allé à la morgue l'autre est allé voir Tomochin, ensuite on a échangé. A part Tomochin personne ne sait ce qu'il c'est passé dans le bus ce jour là. Elle n'a jamais voulu nous raconter.

Yuki pleurait à présent. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui caressai le dos amicalement pour la consoler.

- Je vais mieux maintenant, mais Yuko et Tomochin ont beaucoup de mal… J'aimerai tellement pouvoir les aider. Heureusement que Tomochin a Tomomi ! Et depuis que tu es arrivée Yuko à l'air d'aller mieux. Je suis contente !

Je me reculai pour constater qu'elle avait séché ses larmes et qu'elle me souriait.

- Merci de m'avoir expliqué en tous cas !

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel je réfléchissais à la situation puis Yuki fondit en larmes. Je crus en premier lieu que c'était à cause des souvenirs qui venaient de remonter en elle, mais ses pleures me firent penser aux miens le jour où j'avais fuit Yuko après notre baiser. Je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras et ses pleures redoublèrent. J'essayai de la calmer mais rien à faire.

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous divertira quand même !


	14. Chapitre 13 : L'amour, l'Amour

_Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel je réfléchissais à la situation puis Yuki fondit en larmes. Je crus en premier lieu que c'était à cause des souvenirs qui venaient de remonter en elle, mais ses pleures me firent penser aux miens le jour où j'avais fuit Yuko après notre baiser. Je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras et ses pleures redoublèrent. J'essayai de la calmer mais rien à faire. _

- Yuki, Yuki, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Reprend toi !

Je la serrai dans mes bras en me voulant rassurante.

- Si tu veux parler je t'écouterai sans juger.

Elle s'éloigna de mon étreinte et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Elle respira un grand coup et s'essuya le visage.

- Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne ?

- Motus et bouche cousue ! dis-je en souriant.

Et elle me raconta pendant presque une heure, toute son histoire. Comment elle avait commencé à coucher avec Mayu, comment elle était tombé amoureuse d'elle, et le pourquoi de leur dispute qui au font n'en était pas vraiment une vu qu'aucun mots n'avaient été échangés. Elles étaient restées sur un non dit. A la fin de son récit j'avais les larmes aux yeux, je savais très bien ce qu'elle ressentait, mon cœur souffrait autant pour Yuko.

- Pardon je, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, dit-elle en passant sa main sur ma joue pour essuyer une larme.

Elle eu ensuite une réaction qui me surprit. Elle ne décolla pas sa main et s'en servit pour approcher mon visage du sien et coller ses lèvres contre les miennes. Lèvres qu'elle décolla aussitôt d'elle-même.

- Yuki !

- P-pardon ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis bête…

Elle allait se lever, surement pour partir pleurer une fois de plus mais j'attrapai son bras pour l'en empêcher.

- Non ce n'est rien, tu es juste un peu perdue, reste là, parlons encore un peu !

- Merci Minami… Mais pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

- Disons que j'ai aussi eu mes péripéties briseuses de cœurs ! répondis-je avec un petit sourire timide.

- Tu ne compte pas me raconter n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je préfère éviter le sujet, éviter d'y penser, mais tu m'as raconté tes problèmes, pourquoi ne raconterai-je pas le miens…

- Ne le fais pas si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne veux pas que tu souffres toi non plus ! On en a déjà assez de ma douleur !

Nous rîmes quelques instant et je me rappelai ma mission, je devais l'aider à se réconcilier avec Mayu. Je n'avais pas pensé que l'amour était la cause de leur dispute, mais si Yuko et moi arrivions à rester amies elles le pouvaient aussi.

- T'as essayé de parler à Mayu depuis… l'incident ?

- Oui mais elle ne veut même pas essayer de m'écouter ! Dès que je m'approche elle s'en va ! Elle a elle-même imposé des distances que je ne souhaitais pas, dès le lendemain je voulais aller m'excuser mais elle me fuit…

- J'espère que Yuko arrivera à la faire changer d'avis…

- Yuko ?

- On s'est mis d'accord elle et moi pour essayer de vous réconcilier.

- Oh, c'est gentil… Mais tu sais, Mayu est têtue…

- Vous n'allez pas vous faire la tête indéfiniment quand même ! Ça me choque de ne pas vous voir sourire ensemble, je vous ai toujours vu comme deux meilleurs amies !

- J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas foutu notre amitié en l'air… Même si elle ne veut pas de moi en tant que petite amie je veux rester son amie…

- De toute façon sa crève les yeux qu'elle t'adore, crois-moi, elle ne t'abandonnera pas !

- Merci d'être là Minami, dit-elle en souriant.

Je baillai sans retenue et elle rigola avant de me dire que nous devrions aller nous coucher. Je fis un signe de tête et elle prit place dans le lit de Yuko avant de s'endormir. J'eus plus de mal, je pensais à leur histoire, pouvait-elle être comparée à celle que Yuko et moi vivions ? Mais y avait-il seulement une histoire entre Yuko et moi ? Le baiser que nous avions échangé lors d'une séance d'entrainement, cela faisait maintenant un mois, était-il le début d'une histoire ? De mon côté il était évident qu'elle ne me laissait pas indifférente, ce baiser m'avait énervé, mais j'avais envie de gouter à ses lèvres, encore. Mais de son côté ? Pour moi il était clair qu'elle chercher à remplacer Mai par ma présence, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas comment je pouvais combler ce vide. Elle se servait de moi ? Mais si elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour moi ? Devais-je lui parler de mes sentiments et tenter ma chance ? Je m'endormis sans réponses à toutes ses interrogations.

Le lendemain matin nous nous réveillâmes vers 10h00 et descendîmes manger. Nous avions rendez-vous avec les autres vers 11h00 dans le hall, d'autres groupes de filles faisaient la même chose. Nous remontâmes donc pour nous brosser les dents avant de redescendre. En chemin nous rencontrèrent les deux Tomomi main dans la main, sourire aux lèvres, leur bonheur me fit sourire immédiatement moi aussi. Paradoxalement, Yuki aussi semblait heureuse, ce couple nous donnait la pêche à tous. Mayu et Yuko arrivèrent en dernier. Nous allions franchir la porte pour sortir quand Mayu posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yuki et lui adressa, enfin, la parole :

- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

- Maintenant ? répondit Yuki déboussolée.

- Oui.

Yuki eut l'air d'hésiter, mais pas très longtemps, elle hocha la tête et elles partirent dans une autre direction que nous, s'enfonçant dans le jardin.

Point de Vue Yuki :

Je suivais Mayu en silence. Nous sillonnions entre les arbres, dans les allées, et ce pendant un moment, avant de nous arrêter dans un petit recoin du parc, un petit espace vert entouré de quelques néfliers. Il n'y avait pas de banc, nous nous assîmes donc à même le sol. Il faisait beau en ce mois de juillet et il faisait chaud, l'ombre des arbres n'était pas désagréable. Je me demandais combien de temps nous allions rester là, il était 11h30 passé et nous devions normalement manger avec les autres à 13h00. Leur ferions-nous défaut aujourd'hui ? Là était la seule question qui me passa par la tête. Je crois que mon esprit était tellement perturbé par cette demande de la suivre qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ce que Mayu allait me dire. Nous restâmes dix bonnes minutes assises sans parler, nous étions l'une à côté de l'autre et elle continuait à regarder le sol lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

- Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Je t'ai traité comme une vielle chaussette, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Ensuite, je voulais te remercier d'avoir accepté de venir aujourd'hui.

- Avais-je le choix ?

- Non, rigola-t-elle. Tu te doutes forcément de ce que je veux parler.

- Oui… Enfin j'espère…

- J'aimerai que tu pardonnes ma réaction outrée. J'ai réagis aussi stupidement qu'une homophobe qu'on aurait embrassé de force. C'est pas comme si on couchait ensemble depuis quelques mois !

Un sourire étira mes traits puis elle reprit.

- Donc, déjà, peut importe mes ressentis, je n'aurai pas dû régir si méchamment en t'envoyant bouler et en te faisant la gueule ainsi, parce que tu es mon amie, mais en plus, en vue de ce que je ressens c'était d'autant plus débile.

Ce que tu ressens ? D'un coup je descendis de ma bulle d'incompréhension pour revenir à la réalité. Ressentis ?

- Ça faisait déjà un petit moment que je rêvais de tes lèvres, reprit Mayu, mais je respectais la règle que nous avions instaurée parce que je pensais que si on faisait plus que coucher ensemble toi et moi cela nuirait à notre relation. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je pensais que nous ne pouvions pas sortir ensemble, que nous n'étions pas faite pour « ce genre de relation ». Mais c'était un raisonnement absurde. Le fait que nous couchions ensemble prouvait déjà que nous n'avions pas une relation commune. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas assumer mes sentiments. Quand tu as proposé qu'on sorte ensemble j'ai été prise de panique. Je me demandais comment les autres allaient réagir, chose, là encore, bien bête, nous avons toutes bien accepté Tomochin et Tomomi, et la tradition de cette école n'est-elle pas d'échanger les rubans ? Mais quand tu m'as embrassé je n'avais pas encore pensé à cela, c'est pour ça que je t'ai repoussé. Ma première réaction a été la fuite puis l'éloignement. Je crois que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Si tu m'en veux, si tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole je comprendrai. J'irai moi-même demander un changement de chambre si tu le souhaites…

Elle se tut après ce long discours, une larme lui avait échappée. Je restais quelques temps sans bouger. Puis je tirai sur une des extrémités de mon ruban mauve pour le dénouer. Il glissa parfaitement et se retrouva entre mes doigts, son tissu était doux, mon nom était inscrit en dorée en fin de bande. Je le mis en boule dans ma main droite que je fermai en poing. De ma main libre je tapotai l'épaule de Mayu qui se retourna et je lui tendis mon poing. Elle mit sa main en dessous, paume ne l'air, et j'ouvris ma main qui laissa tomber le nœud. Dès que ce dernier entra en contact avec la peau de Mayu elle frissonna. Je vis un large sourire s'inscrire sur son visage, puis à son tour elle détacha le sien.

- Retourna toi, me pria-t-elle.

J'obéis et je sentis ses mains caresser mes longs cheveux, elle enfoui son nez dedans, respira un grand coup, se retira et noua son ruban blanc près de mon oreille. Je me retournai, également tout sourire, lui repris mon ruban, toujours dans sa main, et lui attachai à mon tour, au même endroit qu'elle avait noué le mien, enfin le sien. Je fis ensuite descendre mes mains sur ses épaules et nos regards se croisèrent, à la fois gênées et heureux. Elle se jeta soudainement sur moi entourant ses bras autour de mon cou et plaqua ses lèvres contre le miennes. Mes yeux restèrent ouverts sous la surprise mais se refermèrent vite pour apprécier le baiser. Je la fis basculer et nous nous retrouvâmes allongées dans l'herbe tout en continuant de nous embrasser.

Point de Vue Minami :

J'espérais que tout allait bien pour Mayu et Yuki. Nous mangions dans une demie heure et elles n'étaient toujours pas là, je trouvais que c'était bon signe.

Finalement elles arrivèrent alors que nous étions dans la queue. Ce fut là que je remarquais qu'elles avaient échangé leurs rubans. Fait facilement remarquable étant donné qu'elles n'appartenaient pas au même pavillon. Je lu sur le visage de Yuko qu'elle l'avait aussi remarqué, elle devait donc, comme moi, être au courant de la situation. Tomochin et Tomomi ne semblaient pas encore avoir vu. Nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle. Nous parlions au début de choses banales, mais Yuko ne put s'empêcher d'aborder le sujet.

- Alors ça va mieux vous deux à ce que je vois ! lança Yuko en pointant les chevelures de Yuki et Mayu.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'autre couple de la tablé remarqua l'échange de rubans.

- Oh ! Mais c'est super ! Félicitation poulettes !, se réjouit Tomochin.

Les deux intéressées se mirent à rougir.

- Vous auriez eu un ruban de la même couleur, je suis sûre que vous auriez tardé à nous le dire !, dit Tomomi.

- Vous auriez fait la même chose, répondit Mayu avec un magnifique clin d'œil narquois.

- Bon, bon, bon… Enfin tout ceci explique votre dispute ! Je suis contente de vous voir rabibochées !

- Disons que c'est grâce à Yuko, chuchota Mayu.

- Je l'ai tanné pour qu'elle aille parler à Yuki. Cette gourde ne voulait pas ! Elle avait trop honte, heureusement mon esprit de persuasion est sans faille !

- Va falloir qu'on t'apprenne la modestie ! rigola Tomomi en donnant un petit tape sur le crâne de Yuko.

- Alors je te remercie Yuko ! dit Yuki en souriant. Et à toi aussi Minami, pour m'avoir consolé !

- De rien, répondis-je à l'unisson avec Yuko.

La conversation continua, les deux Tomomi voulaient des détails de toute l'histoire. Elles leur racontèrent presque tout, à part le fait qu'elles couchaient déjà ensemble. Au bout d'un temps j'interrompis la conversation :

- Excusez-moi mais le devoir m'appelle ! Je dois aller à la réunion concernant la deuxième épreuve !

- Oh c'est vrai, c'est toi l'ainée ! commença Mayu, Ça fait bizarre, entre vous deux c'est toi la plus petite en taille, en plus tu es arrivée après, on jurerai l'inverse en vous voyant !

- Ça donne du piment ! dit Tomochin.

- Si vous le dites ! répondis-je.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur et je les laissai pour monter me laver les dents avant de me rendre devant la porte du Conseil. En me brossant les dents je réfléchissais. Yuko et moi étions les deux seules de notre mini bande à ne pas être en couple. Et comble du comble, enfin presque, nous étions celles qui participions à la compétition. J'abandonnai ces pensées une fois devant la porte du conseil. J'étais la dernière. Je pus constater qui étaient les ainées de chaque binôme. Devant la porte attendaient : Mariya, Asuka et Yuria. Cela me sembla bizarre, j'avais toujours perçu Suzuran comme l'ainée de son couple et pourtant… Mais après tous nous étions toutes de la même année, il était normal que les apparences soient trompeuses. Haruna ouvrit la porte et nous nous installâmes, Asuka et moi en face des deux autres, Haruna et Mariko en bout de table, pour présider la séance.

- Je vous remercie d'être ici, et je tiens encore à vous féliciter pour votre accession à la deuxième épreuve. J'espère que vous ferez de votre mieux, commença Mariko, nous allons d'abord vous rappeler brièvement les règles pour cette épreuve.

- Vous devrez cacher un objet choisi par vos soins, n'importe où dans l'enceinte de l'école, sauf dans votre propre chambre. Votre cadette devra le trouver et s'assurer d'être tombé sur le bon objet. Les deux dernières filles seront éliminées, reprit Haruna. L'épreuve étant à 13h30 nous vous donnons rendez-vous devant le bâtiment scolaire à 12h40. Vous partirez toutes en même temps pour aller cacher votre objet. Vous disposerez de vingt minutes, vous serez de retour à 13h20, tout retard sera éliminatoire.

- En ce qui concerne l'objet, vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez du moment que ce n'est ni un téléphone, ni tout autre objet géo-localisable avec un appareil électronique. Il devra aussi être facilement dissimulable. Vous nous le présenterez, et aux autres ainées, le jour de la compétition. Pour aider votre partenaire à le trouver vous préparerez un indice, écrit sur une feuille que nous vous distribuerons. Nous devrons approuver cet indice avant que vous n'alliez cacher votre objet. Votre indice ne doit contenir ni le nom de l'objet ni le lieu de votre cachette, cela va de soi.

- Mmmh je crois que c'est tout…

Les deux présidentes du Conseil semblaient ne faire qu'une personne, elles parlaient chacune leur tour mais leur discours semblait être un monologue. C'était merveilleux, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Yuko convoitait tant cette place. Mais elle la voulait pour montrer son Amour aux yeux de toutes, non ? Quel sens cela aurait-il si nous gagnions dans ce cas ? A moins que…

- Ah non, reprit Mariko en me coupant dans mes pensées, vous n'oublierez pas de dire à vos cadettes de venir devant le bâtiment scolaire à 13h20 piles, nous préviendrons nous même les autres élèves du lieu. Vos partenaires devront rester dans leur chambre de 12h45 à 13h10, c'est-à-dire pendant le temps où vous cacherez votre objet.

Elles rajoutèrent quelques petits détails, nous distribuèrent la feuille qui nous servirait à écrire l'indice, puis nous libérèrent. J'avais quitté les autres sans trop savoir où les retrouver après, mais je me penchai pour jeter un coup d'œil au hall et je vis qu'elles m'attendaient patiemment sur les banquettes. Tomomi la joue posée sur l'épaule de Tomochin, Yuki et Mayu les mains enlacées. Seule Yuko semblait seule. J'avais la nette impression qu'il manquait quelqu'un, et cette personne n'était pas moi. Certes à l'époque Mayu et Yuki ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, mais elles formaient toutes des duos, et j'avais du mal à penser que j'étais le nouveau binôme de Yuko. Il manquait Mai…

- Bon Minami, tu vas pas rester planté là haut ! Descend ! me héla Yuko.

Je descendis en ravalant la boule qui obstruait ma gorge et me forçais à sourire. Après tout je m'étais juré d'arrêter de broyer du noir. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je souffrais…


	15. Chapitre 14 : En route pour les examens!

_Je descendis en ravalant la boule qui obstruait ma gorge et me forçais à sourire. Après tout je m'étais juré d'arrêter de broyer du noir. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je souffrais…_

Nous passâmes l'après-midi dans le parc, où j'en profitais pour leur faire un résumé de la réunion, puis comme tous les dimanches, ce fut déprimées que nous remontâmes nous coucher avant d'attaquer une nouvelle semaine de cours.

Une fois dans mon lit, Yuko ronflant gentiment, je me mis à penser. Quel objet allais-je choisir ? J'avais d'abord pensé à la photo mais elle se rendrait compte de sa disparition et puis cela la dérangerait surement. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'objet qui nous liait, j'avais pensé au réveil que j'avais fait tomber et qui avait provoqué un petit incident entre nous deux, mais elle le remarquerait aussi. Donc pour le moment j'avais pensé à la petite peluche qu'elles m'avaient toutes offerte à mon anniversaire. Mais je trouvais cela vraiment nul, j'avais envie de quelque chose d'unique, qui ne nous reliait qu'elle et moi. Il faillait aussi que je trouve un endroit où le cacher. Je n'en avais aucune idée… Nous n'avions pas non plus de lieux en commun… Enfin, j'avais encore assez de temps pour y réfléchir

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant les examens, toutes les élèves commençaient à stresser. Quelques professeurs proposaient à leurs élèves des cours de soutiens le soir pour ceux qui en avaient besoin, mais nous avions décidé de nous réunir pendant la pause déjeuné pour nous aider mutuellement, dans notre petite bande. Tous les midis nous mangions en vitesse puis allions dans notre salle de classe, formions un carré avec les tables au font de la salle et commencions à travailler. Tomochin aidait Tomomi et Mayu en maths, j'aidais Yuko en anglais et Yuki aidait tout le monde en sciences. Ce jour là j'aidais Yuko, Yuki révisait de son côté et les trois autres du leur, mais l'ambiance sérieuse ne dura pas bien longtemps.

- C'est pas si compliqué, là tu divises, tu prends le résultat et tu le compare avec celui qu'on avait trouvé toute à l'heure, expliquait Tomochin à Mayu et Tomomi.

- Hein, mais pourquoi on divise ? demanda Mayu.

- Ya pas de pourquoi, répondis Tomomi, moi je le fais, du moment que ça marche hein !

- Bon… Et comment on fait pour comparer ?

Mayu se lança dans d'autres explications.

- Aaaaaaah décidément je ne comprends rien ! s'exclama Mayu en lâchant son stylo et en s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

- Pourtant ma Tomochin est une bonne prof ! dit Tomomi en tendant ses lèvres pour que sa copine l'embrasse.

- l'Amour te rend aveugle !

- Tu insinues que je suis une mauvaise prof Mayu ?

- Moins bonne que Kayo-sensei c'est sûr ! Je suis sûre que je serais une meilleure prof que toi, répondit Mayu sur un air de conflit, sourire en coin.

Yuko et moi levâmes nos yeux de nos cahiers pour observer la suite, Yuki fit de même. Tomochin se leva, se posta derrière sa camarade et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

- N'empêche que sans moi tu ne réussiras jamais ton épreuve de maths…

Mayu bondit de sa chaise pour faire face à Tomochin.

- Tu insinues que je suis une incapable ?

- Mais pas du tout, dit l'autre en se regardant les ongles d'un air nonchalant, je dis juste que tu as besoin de mon savoir, je suis quand même la meilleure en maths, enfin je dis ça !

- Attention, tu prends la grosse tête là !

- Yuki nous apprend les sciences, Minami aide Yuko, j'aide en maths, tu aides quelqu'un toi ?

- Hé ! C'est vilain ça ! Yuko non plus n'aide personne ! Oh et ta copine non plus ! Alors si je suis nulle, elles aussi !

Tomochin rigola d'un rire forcé mais ironique et se rua sur Mayu, quasiment morte de rire, qu'elle plaqua contre la fenêtre.

- Ah non, on ne touche pas à Tomomi ! dit Tomochin en approchant son visage tout près de celui de Mayu.

Une fois que leurs nez se touchèrent, celle en position de force entama une attaque de chatouilles. Mayu se tordit dans tous les sens et finit à terre, les larmes aux yeux, sans défense.

- C'est… bon… stop, Tomo… j'abandonne ! Tu es… la meilleure prof… DU MOOOOOOOOOONDE ! Aaaaaaah ! Pitié mon dieu, j'ai mal au ventre, aux joues, aaaaaah !

Nous explosâmes toutes de rire, et finalement Tomochin arrêta sa torture et aida son adversaire à se relever. Tomomi s'approcha de sa copine pour lui sauter dans les bras et la féliciter de sa victoire. Elles retournaient à leur place quand Mayu sauta sur le dos de Tomochin en criant « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud, très chaud ! ». Elles tombèrent à terre et Mayu s'allongea de tout son long sur elle. De ce que j'avais déjà vu, ces deux là se chamaillaient souvent, et Mayu avait l'air de bien aimer immobiliser ses adversaires de cette façon !

- Kiiiiiiiiiiiss ! cria Mayu avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Tomochin.

Tomomi eu un mouvement de recule tandis que Yuki se leva de sa chaise, Yuko et moi étions pliées. Une fois que leurs lèvres se décolèrent Mayu s'assit sur le bassin de son ex bourreau.

- Victoire de Mayu par intimidation ! Wouhou !

Puis elle se leva et tendis la main au vaincu pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

- Espèce de folle va ! lança Tomochin et se réfugiant dans les bras de Tomomi.

Yuki se précipita sur Mayu et la plaqua contre une fenêtre, décidemment.

- Tes lèvres n'ont le droit de toucher que les miennes ! chuchota Yuki avant d'embrasser doucement sa nouvelle petite amie qui rougit instantanément.

Leur baiser s'éternisa, j'aperçu même quelques mains baladeuses, avant que Tomochin ne se racle la gorge pour leur faire prendre conscience du public présent. Après quelques excuses et de nouveaux rires, tout le monde se remit au travail.

Nos séances de révisions se déroulaient toujours dans cette bonne ambiance, et malgré les distractions nous avancions vraiment.

Les deux semaines passèrent bien vite et nous étions déjà le week-end précédant la semaine d'examen, et donc le dernier week-end avant la deuxième épreuve. J'avais presque arrêté mes choix sur l'objet et le lieu. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver l'indice à écrire.

Ce samedi soir j'aidais Yuko en anglais en révisions de dernières minutes.

- Attend, attend, attend, c'est quoi déjà le present perfect continu?

- C'est facile, tu l'utilises si tu parles d'une action passée qui est toujours en cours, alors que le present perfect simple s'utilise pour une action révolue, finie.

- Je crois que j'ai à peut-près compris.

Elle essayait de faire de son mieux et était vraiment concentrée, j'aimais la voir aussi sérieuse dans son travail, on sentait qu'elle voulait réussir. Je lui donnais quelques phrases à conjuguer et la regardais travailler. Elle était sublime quand elle était concentrée, ses lèvres étaient pincées sous l'effet d'une réflexion intense, j'avais envie de les embrasser. Mon regard se posa sur sa cravate et j'eu comme un flash. C'était l'objet idéal ! C'était cette cravate qui nous avait rapproché, bien sûr je ne pourrais pas prendre la sienne, mais je pouvais me servir de la mienne, nous avions deux cravates chacune, c'était donc un objet parfait. Mais oserai-je ? C'était vraiment un symbole fort, je savais qu'elle comprendrait tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du bon objet, et je savais par conséquent quel indice lui donner, mais n'était-ce pas l'inviter à m'embrasser de nouveau ? N'était-ce pas ambiguë ? Oui je voulais l'embrasser, oui j'étais surement amoureuse d'elle, mais c'était encore trop flou dans mon esprit pour que je m'autorise tout écart, je devais rester son amie, surtout en pleine compétition, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous prendre la tête. Mais la cravate était vraiment un objet qui nous ferait gagner.

- J'ai finis ! souffla Yuko en me tirant de mes pensées.

- Fais-moi voir ça, dis-je en me penchant sur sa feuille, pas mal pas mal, juste une faute.

Toujours en regardant la feuille, je tâtonnai la table à la recherche d'un stylo quand ma main rencontra celle de Yuko qui voulait me tendre le dit stylo. Ses mains froides mais douces m'électrifièrent. Nous restâmes dans cette position, je fixais nos mains tandis que je sentis son regard se tourner vers mon visage. Le silence était pesant, stressant, mon cœur s'accéléra. J'aurais dû me l'interdire mais je tournai moi aussi mon visage vers Yuko. Nos regards s'encrèrent l'un dans l'autre et nos souffles s'accélèrent, rompant le silence. Elle lâcha le stylo et ses doigts glissèrent entre les miens, je la laissais faire, je ne devrais pas… Je déglutis plusieurs fois avant de me rendre compte qu'elle avait posé son autre main sur ma cuisse. Sa main remonta dangereusement, mais je ne bougeais pas, ma conscience voulais lui dire d'arrêter, mais mon être désirais Yuko, je ne voulais pas reculer. Sa main se déplaçait lentement et se posa finalement sur ma hanche. A parti de cet instant son buste bougea et son visage se rapprocha du mien. Comme aimanté le mien se dirigea vers le sien. Nous étions toutes proches, je sentais son souffle s'engouffrer dans ma bouche, son parfum chatouillait mes narines, mes yeux avaient envie de se fermer. Mais ma conscience dut reprendre le dessus car je reculai vivement en me raclant la gorge.

- Je crois que tu es prête pour lundi, on devrait aller se coucher maintenant, il se fait tard, bredouillais-je en me levant brusquement pour m'éloigner encore plus.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur ce qu'il venait de se passer et acquiesça avant de ranger ses affaires, non sans jeter un petit regard à la photo d'elle et de sa jumelle, ce qui m'irrita et me fit serrer un poing. Au final nous nous couchâmes sans un mot.

Point de Vue Tomomi :

Encore un samedi soir. J'attendais toujours les samedis et mercredis avec impatience, trouvant toujours que le temps ralentissait vers la fin. C'était LE moment où nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux, certes nous nous voyions toute la journée, mais ces soirs là il n'y avait que nous. Tomomi et Tomomi. Le fait que nous portions le même prénom m'avait toujours plut, comme si nous ne faisions qu'un, quand elle m'appelait elle s'appelait aussi en quelque sorte, c'était peut-être un peu narcissique, mais j'aimais totalement l'idée. Enfin, malheureusement, ce soir, j'avais une fièvre d'enfer, je grelottais alors qu'il faisait plus de vingt-cinq degrés à l'intérieur. Autant dire que je n'étais pas apte à passer une nuit d'amour, je m'en voulais d'être malade justement un samedi soir.

J'avais pris péniblement ma douche et j'étais maintenant allongée dans mon lit, blottis dans les draps, en attendant que Tomochin sorte de la salle de bain. Je somnolais lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement laissant apparaitre ma copine en nuisette, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette qu'elle retira et posa sur le dos de ma chaise, nous étions dans le pavillon mauve cette fois.

- Ça va mieux Tomo ?, me demanda Tomochin en s'asseyant sur le rebord de mon lit.

- Je sais pas trop, j'ai un de ses mal de tête… Et merde ! J'ai froid !

Elle sourit, étouffa un petit rire et souleva les draps pour se glisser à mes côtés. Son corps était chaud, elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Elle chercha ma bouche avec la sienne, mais je tournai la tête.

- Ce serait bête que tu tombes malade, lui dis-je.

- Hé bien comme ça on restera au lit toutes les deux ! répliqua-t-elle en tenant mon visage pour que cette fois je n'échappe pas à son baiser, j'ai un remède pour ce que tu as, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ah ?

- Il parait que faire l'amour réduit le mal de tête.

- Sauf que je ne me vois pas bouger là !

- Mais qui a dit que tu avais à bouger ? dit-elle avec un regard taquin.

Elle plongea de nouveau sur mes lèvres et pendant qu'elle m'embrassait, j'avais du mal à suivre le mouvement, une de ses mains descendit sur ma poitrine. J'étais allongée sur le dos et elle sur le côté, j'étais donc une proie parfaite. Elle lâcha ma bouche pour me laisser remettre ma tête à plat, il était vrai que je commençais à avoir mal au cou, puis elle plaqua son front contre ma joue. Sa main caressait doucement ma poitrine mais je sentais déjà l'excitation monter. Mon souffle s'accéléra et elle décida de passer sa main sous mon haut de pyjama, que j'avais revêtu car il me tenait plus chaud que ma nuisette. Elle décolla son front de ma joue pour venir me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui me tira un petit cri aigue. Longtemps après, alors que je devais être rouge de plaisir, que mes mains agrippaient le drap et que j'avais complètement oublié ma fièvre, elle abandonna ma poitrine pour descendre sa main entre mes jambes. Au moment où ses doigts chauds entrèrent en contact avec mon sexe je tournai la tête cherchant son regard. Je ne pus pas plonger longuement mes yeux dans les siens car un désir grandissant entraina mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tomochin me mordillait les lèvres tandis qu'en bas sa main s'amusait. La fièvre me faisait perdre la notion de l'espace, j'étais là dans les bras de la femme de ma vie, mais je n'avais pas l'impression d'être consciente, mon désir était grand, peut-être renforcé par ma sensation de non présence, mais lorsque j'arrivai au septième ciel ce fut magnifique. J'aurais même presque eu envie d'être malade plus souvent. Elle remonta sa main pour la poser sur mon ventre et enfoui son nez dans mon épaule.

- Je t'aime Tomomi, réussis-je à chuchoter avant de fermer les yeux.

- Mon amour…

Je m'endormis assez rapidement, presque coupable de la laisser en plan. Mais elle avait eu raison, je n'avais plus mal à la tête.

Point de Vue Minami :

La semaine d'examen commença par l'épreuve d'anglais. Ce n'était pas vraiment dur pour moi étant donné mon assez bon niveau, mais je jetais parfois des coups d'œil à Yuko et je voyais qu'elle avait l'air de galérer un maximum. Pourtant à la fin de l'épreuve elle m'annonça qu'elle était fière d'elle et qu'elle aurait surement une bonne notre grâce à moi. C'était définitivement une battante.

Nos révisions communes m'avaient semblé avoir porté leurs fruits, car cette semaine d'examen se passa pour le mieux. Je n'eus pas l'impression de tomber sur des questions trop dures ou incompréhensibles. Cette semaine passa extrêmement vite, nous étions déjà jeudi soir, entrain de diner, à la veille de la dernière épreuve, épreuve de maths.

- Aaaaaah le plus dur est passé ! cria presque Yuko en s'étirant.

- Parles pour toi ! répondit Mayu.

- Ah oui excuses moi, j'avais oublié que tu étais nulle en maths !

- Hé oh tu es aussi nulle en anglais que moi en maths ! Et puis je ne suis pas la seule à redouter cette épreuve, hein Tomomi ? Soutiens moi !

- Mais oui ! Mais demain je vais mourir c'est pas possible ! Déjà qu'une heure de maths je ne supporte pas, mais alors là, 3h00 d'épreuve, je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Je suis trop nulle !, répondis Tomomi sur un ton désespéré.

- Mais Tomochin vous a donné des cours, dit Yuki, ça devrait aller quand-même.

- Contrairement à ce que dit Mayu je ne suis pas une mauvaise prof, renchérit Tomochin, donc oui, ça devrait aller, je pense que vous obtiendrez au moins la moyenne.

- Les cours de Minami m'ont bien aidé pour l'anglais, alors ça devrait aller pour vous aussi ! Puis au pire vous irez au rattrapage, c'est pas la mort !

- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas passer une semaine en moins aux côtés des Tomochin, lança Tomomi en s'agrippant à sa petite amie.

- Hé ! Moi non plus je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à tes côtés Tomomi ! Je te signal que je dois aussi passer cet été avec ma copine mmh ! Moi, Watanabe Mayu, jure de réussir l'épreuve de maths ! Pour honorer mon professeur Itano Tomomi, qui je dois bien l'avouer m'a quand même vachement aidé mine de rien…

- Mine de rien ? la coupa Tomochin.

- Et je jure même d'avoir plus que la moyenne, et ainsi pouvoir profiter de toutes mes vacances !, reprit Mayu en balayant la remarque de Tomochin d'un geste de main.

- Arrête Mayu, réussis-je à placer entre deux rires, Yuki va finir pas s'évanouir !

En effet cette dernière était rouge de honte, à la fois gênée et heureuse, sans doute, d'entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de la fille qu'elle aimait. Toute la tablée s'éclaffa.

- Et puis après les examens ce sera la deuxième épreuve ! dit Tomomi après un petit moment.

- Oh oui ! J'ai hâte de savoir quel objet tu as choisis Minami ! s'enthousiasma Mayu.

J'avais finalement arrêté mon choix sur une de mes cravate. Cela mettrait peut-être un peu de doute dans notre relation, mais j'étais sûr que c'était le bon objet. Pour le lieu je m'étais aussi décidé, je savais qu'elle le trouverait rapidement, nous étions ainsi sûre d'être qualifié pour la troisième épreuve, j'avais pris goût à cette compétition.

- Vous verrez bien dimanche ! répondis-je en lançant un regard à Yuko.

- Je ferais de mon mieux ! dit ma coéquipière.

- Vous êtes les meilleures de toute façon !

- N'en soit pas si sûre Yuki, Suzuran et Mariya sont coriaces ! dis-je.

- Non, moi je suis d'accord avec Yuki ! On va toutes les doubler ! lança Yuko triomphalement en passant un bras sur les épaules de Yuki placée à côté d'elle.

Nous finîmes le repas dans cette bonne ambiance.

Pendant que Yuko prenait sa douche je décidais d'écrire l'indice sur le papier prévu à cet effet. Je le glisserai ensuite dans la poche intérieur de mon sac et le garderai précieusement jusqu'à dimanche. Je voulais l'écrire maintenant pour être sûre de ne pas l'oublier.

Ce fut donc ravi et satisfaite que j'allai me coucher. J'étais enfin prête pour l'épreuve de dimanche, et demain était enfin le dernier jour des examens, annonçant avec lui les merveilleuses vacances d'été, vacances pendant lesquelles j'allais enfin revoir ma famille et mes anciens amis.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Interrogations

_Ce fut donc ravi et satisfaite que j'allai me coucher. J'étais enfin prête pour l'épreuve de dimanche, et demain était enfin le dernier jour des examens, annonçant avec lui les merveilleuses vacances d'été, les vacances pendant lesquelles j'allais enfin revoir ma famille et mes anciens amis._

Même à moi, qui pourtant m'en sortais plutôt bien, l'épreuve de maths m'avait parut difficile. Mais paradoxalement Mayu et Tomomi semblaient tout de même confiante.

- Enfin les vacances ! cria Mayu en étirant les bras alors que nous regagnions le dortoir pour aller diner.

- Attend c'est pas sûr encore, si on a foiré les vacances c'est dans une semaine… dit Tomomi pour la ramener à la réalité.

- Et puis avant il y a la deuxième épreuve de l'élection! rappela Yuki.

- Tu l'attends presque plus que nous deux ! dis-je.

- J'avais adoré suivre les élections l'an dernier, cette année elles sont encore meilleures ! Je dois dire que je me régale, vous avez intérêt à aller au moins jusqu'à la dernière épreuve !

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas ! On va même la gagner ! lança Yuko toujours aussi sûre d'elle.

Nous continuâmes la discussion à table et en remontant dans nos chambres.

Yuko et moi étions dans nos lits quand elle me posa une question qui me parut pourvu d'un double sens.

- Minami ? Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ?

- Je retourne chez moi, cette fois je vais pouvoir revoir mes anciens amis.

- Oh… C'est vrai que tu n'es pas d'ici ! Tu viens de l'île d'Hokkaido c'est ça ?

- Oui, mes parents habitent tout près de Shizunai, au Sud Est de Sapporo.

- Ça me dit quelque chose… C'est au bord de la mer non ?

- Oui ! De la fenêtre de ma chambre on voit la plage !

- Et t'es venu d'enfermer dans la capitale ?

- M'enfermer c'est un grand mot, on est en bordure de Tokyo ! Et puis cette école fait assez campagne, enfin on ne se sent pas en ville, j'adore l'ambiance qu'il y règne.

- C'est vrai que c'est dépaysant par rapport à la ville, personnellement mes parents habitent à Akihabara, tu vois le décalage !

- En effet ! C'est un quartier plutôt agité, même si ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allée à Tokyo.

- C'est vrai ? On devrait profiter des vacances, pas forcément celles-ci si vu que tu vas assez loin, pour y faire un tour, toi et moi, ou nous toutes !

- Je pourrais décaler mon départ d'un jour ce mois-ci ! On aura qu'à en parler demain aux autres.

- Ça marche ! Allez bonne nuit Minami !

Je lui souhaitai aussi une bonne nuit et je sombrai très vite dans un sommeil profond. Cette nuit je dormis merveilleusement bien, un peu de détente après cette semaine chargée en réflexion. Je fis plusieurs rêves mais un seul me marqua, je me baladais main dans la main avec Yuko dans Tokyo… Troublant mais j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention.

Ce fut dès le déjeuné, en ce samedi d'après examen la plupart des étudiantes avaient sauté le petit déjeuné pour dormir, que Yuko aborda le sujet de notre projet de visite de la capitale.

- C'est une bonne idée, commença Tomochin, Tomomi et moi partons mercredi, si aucune de nous ne passe au rattrapage, on pourrait y aller mardi !

- Oui, ya toujours le problème du rattrapage… chuchota Yuko, ah mais non je suis confiante pour tout le monde !

- Je suis partante ! lança Yuki, je ne rentre que le jeudi dans ma famille.

- De même, ajouta Mayu.

- Alors c'est parfait ! conclu Yuko.

Elles commencèrent à discuter des différents endroits où elles voulaient m'emmener, shopping, découvertes, le programme allait être riche et fort intéressant, j'avais hâte !

Après manger, comme il faisait chaud et que durant cette période de l'année la piscine était ouverte nous avons décidé, comme beaucoup d'autres filles, d'aller faire quelques plongeons. Je n'avais encore jamais enfilé le maillot de bain de l'école. J'étais dans une cabine de change et je me regardais dans le miroir, n'osant sortir. Le maillot était en une pièce, rouge orangé, il portait l'insigne de l'école sur la bretelle gauche. Je dois dire qu'il moulait vraiment beaucoup, étant extrêmement pudique je ne voulais pas sortir.

- Bon Minami tu vas pas coucher là, viens ! cria Mayu de l'autre côté de la porte.

- C'est parce qu'elle n'aime pas montrer ses formes sexy à d'autres que moi ! ironisa Yuko.

- Si tu complexes par la petite taille de ta poitrine ne t'en fais pas, Mayu et Tomochin sont presque du même niveau que toi, rigola Tomomi me faisant sourire.

- Et puis si tu complexes parce que tu ne veux pas montrer tes formes, ne t'en fais pas, à côté de Tomomi, Yuki et Yuko, personne ne te regardera, ajouta Tomochin comme pour se venger.

J'éclatai de rire, me rappelant l'imposante poitrine de Yuki, et sortis finalement de la cabine.

- Hé bien ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te caches, dit Yuki, tu es parfaite !

- Merci, répondis-je en rougissant.

Sur ce nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bassin. Tout le monde posa sa serviette autour des grillages. Je n'aimais pas trop l'eau mais fit quand même un effort, je restais cependant à bonne distance de Yuko et Mayu qui se liguaient pour essayer de noyer tout le monde. Alors que je dorais au soleil Yuko revint pour se reposer un peu, elle en profita pour essorer ses cheveux au dessus de mon dos, ce qui me fit frissonner et râler, puis elle s'allongea à mes côtés. Nous étions sur le ventre et nous parlions quand l'ombre d'un corps cacha le soleil, nous nous retournâmes pour nous asseoir.

- Yuko, Minami, bonjour ! nous salua Mariya accompagnée, en toute logique, de Suzuran.

- Bonjour ! répondîmes Yuko et moi à l'unisson.

Nous les invitâmes à s'asseoir à nos côtés.

- Prêtes pour demain ? demanda Suzuran s'adressant à Yuko.

- Plus que prête ! Je trouverais l'objet avant toi !

- Nous verrons bien ! En tous cas j'espère que tu nous as préparé un objet, un lieu et un indice intéressant, dit-elle cette fois en s'adressant à moi.

- Aussi bien que celui de ta partenaire, n'en doute pas ! répondis-je sur un air de défis mais tout en souriant.

Nous discutâmes brièvement des vacances et elles partirent se baigner. Yuko ne tarda pas à les suivre, me laissant de nouveau seul.

Je ne remis pas les pieds dans l'eau et vers 16h00 nous partîmes.

Le soir sous l'eau chaude je réfléchissais. Si nous gagnions, pas seulement l'épreuve de demain, mais la compétition dans sa totalité, que ce passerait-il ? Les liens qui nous unissaient seraient-ils plus fort ? Serions nous poussé, comme par une espèce de règle invisible, à former un vrai couple ? Cette question me prenait vraiment la tête, je ne savais pas si je voulais être avec elle, je prenais peu à peu conscience de mes sentiments mais je ne savais pas encore si j'étais prête à vivre quelque chose à ses côtés. En plus il y avait quelque chose en Yuko qui faisait penser que son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas qui. Le pire c'était que l'objet et le lieu que j'avais choisis pour demain étaient vraiment subjectifs, rappelant nos moments de confusions, ils poussaient même presque à la discussion. Je me jetai presque dans la gueule du loup. Et si une discussion s'en suivait, sur quoi porterait-elle ? Sur les événements passés et les possibles événements futurs ? J'avais l'impression de m'être déjà interrogé sur tout cela, en plus je m'étais juré plusieurs fois de ne plus y penser. Je fourrai une partie de mon point dans ma bouche et criai un bon cou pour me soulager.

En sortant de la salle de bain je me jetai sur mon lit.

- Prête pour demain ? me demanda Yuko.

- Oui ! Mais c'est toi qui va fournir la plus grand partie du boulot, toi, tu es prête ?

- Mmh, je crois… Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de l'objet ou de l'endroit où tu vas le mettre, mais j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que je trouverai ! Et puis j'ai juré de trouver avant l'équipe de Mariya et Suzuran, je ne faillirai pas à ma mission !

Je rigolai puis après une conversation sans grand intérêt nous finîmes par nous endormir.

Enfin le jour de la deuxième épreuve. Yuko et moi avions fait la grasse matinée histoire d'être en forme. Au déjeuné le couple président avait rappelé aux élèves l'heure et le lieu de rassemblement. Après manger nous étions toutes remontées dans nos chambres pour attendre patiemment le début de l'épreuve. A 12h30 je partis pour arriver au rendez-vous à 12h40 précise. Sur le chemin je croisai Yuria et nous fîmes le chemin ensemble en échangeant quelques banalités. Elle avait l'air vraiment sympas, et ce fut avec un sourire authentique qu'elle me souhaita bonne chance au moment où nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment scolaire. Le couple président était déjà là, il ne manquait que les deux représentantes au Conseil et Asuka.

Des gradins étaient installés devant le bâtiment des cours pour pouvoir accueillir les spectatrices. Il y avait aussi une estrade avec huit chaises, les quatre du milieu pour le Conseil et les quatre aux extrémités pour les ainées qui attendront le retour de leur cadette. Un micro trônait au milieu. Une fois tout le monde présent, Haruna nous invita à former un cercle puis Mariko prit la parole :

- Merci d'être arrivée toutes à l'heure, on va pouvoir procéder à la vérification de vos objets, lieux et indices. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom vous sortirez votre objet, me donnerez le lieu où vous comptez le cacher et me lirez votre indice. Ainsi toutes les participantes sauront où sont caché les objets des autres. Commençons par Kizaki Yuria, mmh ?

L'intéressée sortie un chouchou noir de sa poche ainsi que la feuille qui contenait l'indice.

- Eum, donc mon objet est ce chouchou, je compte le cacher dans ma salle de classe, la 2-C. Et mon indice est «Au soleil couchant tu m'as défendu ».

- Bien, cela ne me semble pas trop évident, ton indice est validé, dit Haruna.

- Nagao Mariya, demanda Mariko.

- Mon objet est cette partition de musique, je vais la cacher au pied d'un certain cerisier dans le parc, et mon indice est le suivant «Symbole pour symbole, ce fut là notre échange ».

J'eus tout de suite envie de savoir ce que signifiaient les indices des autres participants. Leurs phrases étaient étranges et je voulais connaitre leur sens caché. Malheureusement je n'aurais sans doute jamais la réponse. Haruna valida tout cela et appela Kuramochi Asuka qui tint le discours suivant :

-Cette boucle d'oreille sera l'objet que je vais cacher, dans le réfectoire, avec cet indice « Je m'étouffe ! Pas étonnant ! »

Cet indice me fit sourire, assez incongru tout de même. Ce fut ensuite à mon tour de m'exprimer. Haruna, comme pour les trois autres, approuva mes choix, puis elles nous donnèrent une trentaine de minutes pour aller cacher nos objets. Je partis dans la même direction que Mariya qui allait, tout comme moi, dans le jardin.

- Je me doutais que tu allais cacher ton objet là-bas, dit Mariya alors que nous accélérions le pas.

- Hé bien j'espère que Yuko aura les mêmes pensées que toi ! Une partition de musique, c'est original comme objet !

- C'est grâce à ce morceau que Suzu et moi nous sommes rencontrées, répondit-elle en souriant, il s'agit de La Lettre à Elise de Beethoven.

- Un peu plus romantique que mon objet…

- Pourquoi une cravate ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car nous devions séparer nos chemins mais j'eus tout de même le temps de lui adresser un clin d'œil qui la fit ricaner. Je marchai quelques minutes seule et arrivai enfin à mon but. La Fontaine aux Orchidées. Là où Yuko pleurait, là où j'avais pleuré. Il n'y avait pas de vent, je posais donc la cravate sur le rebord de la fontaine, la laissant pendre dans le vide. J'avais fais ma partie du boulot, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Yuko comprenne mon indice. Je fis demi tour en direction du lieu de rassemblement, j'arrivai la dernière, ma cachette devant donc être la plus loin, c'était risqué, Yuko devrait se dépêcher, je ne serais pas surprise que la fin de l'épreuve se joue sur un sprint.

A 13h30 toute l'école était là. Les ainées étions assises sur l'estrade, nos cadettes étaient en ligne, sur le sol, face à nous, et Mariko expliquait au micro le déroulement de l'épreuve.

La seconde épreuve commença enfin. Chaque cadette monta sur l'estrade pour venir récupérer l'indice des mains de son ainée. Lorsque je donnais le mien à Yuko nos doigts de frôlèrent, légèrement frémissant, nous échangeâmes un regard pour nous rassurer. Les cadettes redescendirent et se remirent en ligne. Haruna donna un coup de sifflet et elles jetèrent à l'unisson un regarde à leur indice. Il s'écoula cinq minutes avant qu'un second coup de sifflet retentisse et qu'elles partent, presqu'en courant, dans différentes directions. Suzuran et Yuko partirent dans la même, j'étais rassurée.

Point de Vue Yuko :

Au premier coup de sifflet de Haruna j'ouvris la feuille contenant l'indice. Mes yeux et mon esprit effleurèrent à peine le texte que je savais déjà dans quelle direction me diriger. «Les orchidées y sont témoins de biens des torrents », la Fontaine aux Orchidées évidemment. Je ne savais pas Minami poète, son indice était vraiment bien formulé. Mais ce lieu me pinça le cœur. Je n'y allais que pour pleurer depuis la mort de Mai, cela serait la première fois que j'irais pour autre chose. J'avais peur, je n'avais pas envie d'aller là bas, j'allais bien, je savais que ce lieu ferait monter mon chagrin. Pourvu que je ne fonde pas en larmes et voir ainsi nos chances de gagner s'effacer. Mon désir de gagner serait-il plus fort que ma tristesse ? J'avais des doutes, je n'avais pas si soif de victoire que cela. Quoique, il fallait que je gagne pour Mai, comme si je lui avais promis. Mais depuis quelques temps, n'était-ce pas pour Minami que je voulais gagner ?... Mai… Le deuxième coup de sifflet fit bourdonner mes oreilles et me tira de mes pensées. Je couru en direction de la fontaine étant sûre que l'objet se cacherait là. Suzuran courait à mes côtés au début, et lorsque nous nous séparâmes elle m'offrit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis en souriant.

J'arrivai près de la fontaine en un rien de temps, j'étais essoufflée et la vue de cet endroit ensoleillé me coupa encore plus le souffle. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et mon estomac. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux quand soudain je la vis. Une cravate blanche posée tout près de l'eau. Mon visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire, je m'emparai de l'accessoire et rebroussai chemin en me précipitant. Alors ces « incidents » avaient eu de l'importance pour Minami ? Ou bien était-ce la seule chose qui nous liait toute les deux… Peut-être qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi, peut-être que cette cravate était un message, peut-être… Mais moi… je pensais toujours à Mai, n'était-ce d'ailleurs pas ce qui m'avait attiré chez Minami en premier ? Sa flagrante ressemblance, de dos, à Mai. Minami me servait à oublier Mai ? Ou bien je ressentais vraiment quelque chose pour Minami ? Mais pourtant j'aim…

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées car je manquai de percuter Suzuran à l'embranchement même où nous nous étions quittées quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Rapide ! souffla-t-elle en m'évitant, mais voyons si tu cours plus vite que moi !


	17. Chapitre 16 : Il y a toujours des perdan

_- Rapide ! souffla-t-elle en m'évitant, mais voyons si tu cours plus vite que moi !_

Point de Vue Yuko :

Comme avec un air de défi elle éclata de rire et accéléra, je secouai la tête et accélérai moi aussi. Nous étions au coude à coude, essoufflées, j'entendais sa respiration saccadée comme elle devait entendre la mienne. Lorsque nous sortîmes des arbres et que le public put nous apercevoir, des cris s'élevèrent des gradins. Un mélange de mon prénom et de celui de ma rivale. Mariya s'était levée pour encourager son binôme et je vis Minami faire de même. Yuria se leva m'apprenant que Haruka ne devait pas être loin, mais je ne devais pas regarder derrière, on m'avait toujours dit que cela ralentissait. Suzuran commit la faute. Lorsque Yuria se leva, la tête de mon adversaire se tourna pour regarder derrière son épaule, je profitai de cette seconde d'inattention pour accélérer et la devançai de quelques centimètres. Je courus sur les marches de l'estrade, manquant de tomber, et tendis la cravate à Minami qui la leva dans les airs pour montrer au public qu'il s'agissait du bon objet. Je m'écroulais à genoux lorsque Mariko annonça au micro le premier couple gagnant. Le public hurla nos noms, j'entendis même mes amies crier un énorme « YukoMina ». Mais nos noms laissèrent bientôt place aux autres noms. Suzuran avait tendu sa partition à sa binôme très peu de temps après moi, nous étions donc les deux couples qualifiés pour les trois dernières épreuves. Haruka ralenti de déception mais ré accéléra lorsqu'Aki arriva en face, il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'elle finisse dernière.

Finalement les quatre cadettes étions essoufflées, à genoux, assises, ou carrément allongées sur l'estrade, nous reprenions notre souffle. Les cris des spectatrices ne faiblissaient pas. Minami me massait les épaules pour me détendre, je regardais autour de moi. Suzuran et Mariya s'enlaçaient de joie Haruka était assise entre les jambes de Yuria, triste d'avoir perdu d'un rien Aki pleurait dans les bras d'Asuka et s'excusai d'avoir été si mauvaise le couple président nous regardait, attendant que nous ayons reprit nos esprit pour prendre la parole et les deux représentantes du conseil… je dirais qu'elles ne servaient pas à grand-chose ici.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes Haruna s'empara du micro :

- Un peu de calme s'il vous plait… Les binômes formés de Kizaki Yuria et Shimazaki Haruka et celui de Kuramochi Asuka et Takajyo Aki, sont éliminés. Les duos Yamauchi Suzuran et Nagao Mariya ainsi que Oshima Yuko et Takahashi Minami, s'affronteront donc lors des trois dernières épreuves. Félicitation à vous quatre.

Minami et moi nous sautâmes dans les bras et Mayu, Yuki, Tomochin et Tomomi accoururent pour nous féliciter. Certaines filles venaient consoler les deux couples perdant de leur défaite, mais personne ne se dirigea vers Suzuran et Mariya, j'avais déjà remarqué qu'elles étaient des solitaires, mais je pensais qu'elles avaient au moins quelques amies… Elles étaient juste admirées de toutes, les filles devaient être trop timides pour les approcher. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Minami.

Les gradins désemplirent au fur et à mesure, une fois que toutes les spectatrices furent parties, les perdantes s'éloignèrent et Haruna et Mariko nous réunirent, les deux couples gagnants, pour nous parler.

- Comme vous le savez il reste trois épreuves. Nous n'allons pas tout de suite vous révéler en quoi elles consistent, vous le découvrirez en même temps que les autres. Mais nous tenions à vous féliciter pour avoir réussit à franchir les deux premières épreuves. Vous passez en quelque sorte à la deuxième étape de l'élection, le duel, commença Mariko.

- Vous êtes dorénavant des vrais rivales, mais nous espérons que vous resterez en bonne entente, et que vous ne vous ferrez pas la guerre en dehors des épreuves. Le couple président se doit d'être d'une bonté inégalable, continua Haruna.

- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer maintenant, nous afficherons plus d'information après les vacances.

Nous les saluâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le dortoir. Suzuran et Mariya étaient derrière notre petite bande et Minami les invita à se joindre à notre conversation.

- Alors, rivales, vous faites quoi pendant ces vacances ? demandai-je en souriant.

- On va sur la côté Est pour profiter de la plage, et vous ? répondit Mariya.

- On a prévu une petite excursion à Tokyo toutes ensembles. Ah d'ailleurs on ne vous a jamais présenté !, les deux brunes sont Mayu et Yuki, dis-je en les désignant, les deux autres Tomomi et Tomochin.

- Enchantée, répondirent en cœur nos adversaires.

Chacune raconta ses projets de vacances, et quand nous fûmes arrivées dans le dortoir, tout le monde se sépara.

Point de Vue Minami :

En ce lundi, normalement de vacances, nous étions en classe, Kayo-sensei nous rendait nos copies. Par ordre de placement, mes amies et moi étions au font de la classe, donc les dernières à avoir nos résultats. Déjà nous constations qui allait pouvoir partir en vacances dès demain et qui devrait rester. Kayo-sensei s'approcha enfin de moi et déposa délicatement mes copies sur ma table. La première feuille consistait en un tableau regroupant toutes les notes, la note finale, et si nous devions rattraper ou pas. Je m'en tirais avec un 60 sur 100, je ne passais donc pas au rattrapage. Et lorsque j'entendis Yuko s'exclamer qu'elle ne passait pas non plus au rattrapage un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Je voulus aussitôt savoir sa note en anglais. Elle avait eu tout juste au dessus de la moyenne et était super contente, elle me remercia d'ailleurs un million de fois sous mon regard hilare. A la fin de la classe, nous nous enquîmes des résultats des autres.

- Vous voyez ! Tomochin est le meilleur professeur du monde ! J'ai eu trois point au dessus de la moyenne en maths et du coup j'ai eu pile 50 sur 100 ! s'extasia Tomomi juste après que Tomochin nous ait apprit qu'elle ne passait pas au rattrapage.

- Hé bah ses pouvoirs d'enseignement ne marchent pas sur tout le monde ! s'énerva presque Mayu, je passe au rattrapage…

- Oh zut ! Je suis désolée Mayu ! dit Tomochin en la prenant par les épaules.

- Bah, c'est pas ta faute ! Au contraire, merci de m'avoir aidé !

- Si tu veux je peux rester un peu plus pour t'aider à réviser !

- Non c'est bon, je m'en charge, intervint Yuki, je ne passe pas au rattrapage mais je vais rester la semaine pour soutenir Mayu. Vous irez en virée à Tokyo sans nous, c'est pas grave, on ira une prochaine fois !

- C'est dommage, j'avais vraiment envie qu'on aille s'éclater toutes ensemble ! dis-je penaude.

- Une autre fois, promis ! sourit Mayu, n'empêche j'ai la haine de voir mes vacances raccourcies d'une semaine…

- C'est pas vraiment les cours non plus, lui répondit Tomomi, puis tu devrais être contente, tu vas passer toute ta semaine avec Yuki, alors que vous étiez censé partir en vacances chacune de votre côtés.

- Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, effectivement ! Hé bien finalement c'est pas si nul de rater ses exams' !

Notre petite bande rigola et nous rejoignîmes le dortoir.

Le lendemain, Yuko et moi attendions les deux Tomomi dans le hall. Nous avions rendez-vous à 9h00, pour partir de l'école le plus tôt possible et ainsi profiter au maximum de la journée pour visiter Tokyo. Nous avions chacune un sac à dos contenant de quoi manger le midi, de la boisson et un peu d'argent. Lorsque nos amies arrivèrent nous nous saluâmes et partirent en direction de la grille de sortie. Nous n'étions pas en uniforme. Chacune était habillées selon son propre style. Ce fut la que je me rendis compte que je ne les avais jamais vu habillé autrement qu'en uniforme ou en pyjama et maillots de bain. Plus ou moins excentrique, nos tenus contrastaient vraiment en comparaison avec l'uniforme de l'école, néanmoins nous portions toutes quelque chose de saison, shorts, jupes, t-shirts ou bien débardeurs, il n'avait pas intérêt à pleuvoir. A la sortie de l'école il n'y avait pas d'arrêt de bus. Nous marchâmes donc quelques centaines de mètres avant d'en trouver une. Le bus nous mena directement dans le cœur de Tokyo, à Akihabara.

- En général on va dans ce quartier pour faire plaisir à Mayu, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là, m'informa Yuko.

- Pourquoi donc ? demandais-je.

- C'est le quartier des otakus [Un otaku est une personne accro à la culture manga, les dessins animés etc], et Mayu est une vraie otaku !

Je rigolai et nous marchâmes dans une direction précise. Je suivais le rythme tout en observant. Je n'avais jamais visité cette ville, ou du moins pas vraiment, j'étais une fille de la campagne. Tout m'émerveillait, ces panneaux lumineux, ces enseignes géantes, ces photos de stars un peu partout.

- Oh ! On passe devant le théâtre ! dit soudainement Tomochin.

- Le théâtre ? répétai-je pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Le théâtre des AKB48, compléta Yuko.

- Mayu est fan et elle a réussit à faire de Tomochin un fan aussi, finit Tomomi.

- AKB48, c'est un groupe d'idols non ? risquai-je.

- J'ai cru que tu allais demander ce que c'était ! dit Tomochin, tout japonais doit connaitre ce groupe !

- Ne réponds pas à ça Minami, quand tu lui parles AKB, elle ne te lâche plus, laisse la dans son délire, m'avertir Tomomi.

Je rigolai de plus belle et ne me calmai que lorsque nous arrivâmes devant ledit théâtre. Tomochin prit quelques photos puis nous changeâmes de quartier, direction Shibuya pour faire un peu de shopping. Un fois dans le quartier que nous cherchions, il était inévitable de passer dans la Tour 109, des étages et des étages de magasins ! Mais peut-être un peu trop d'étages. A un moment Tomochin et Tomomi voulurent aller dans un magasin tandis que Yuko et moi voulions aller dans un autre quasiment à l'opposer. Nous ne parvînmes pas à nous mettre d'accord et décidèrent de nous séparer.

- Mais on aurait put aller avec elles puis on serait ensuite aller dans celui qu'on voulait, non ? dis-je à Yuko une fois que nous fûmes seules.

- Je les connais, elles vont y passer des heures, alors autant aller dans le notre et ensuite on ira se poser sur une banquette, je commence à avoir mal aux jambes.

- Mmh, bonne idée !

J'étais donc seule à seule avec Yuko. La situation me parut étrange. Nous étions amies, donc quoi de plus normal que de faire du shopping à deux, entre amies, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que nous ressemblions à un couple. Etait-ce le fruit de mon imagination ou bien était-ce l'image que nous dégagions ?

Yuko avait l'air de connaitre ce bâtiment par cœur. Une fois avoir quasiment dévalisé le magasin dans lequel nous nous étions rendu, elle se lança sans hésiter dans un long périple qui nous mena dans un espèce d'espace de détente avec plusieurs bancs pour se reposer.

- Comment on va retrouver les autres ?

Effectivement cette question me taraudait l'esprit depuis déjà un petit moment. Nous n'avions pas de portables, étant interdit à l'école, nous n'avions donc aucun moyen de nous contacter.

- T'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'elles vont atterrirent ici à un moment ou à un autre.

- A un moment hein ? On peut attendre longtemps donc…

- Il est presque midi, le ventre de Tomomi va forcément les ramener par là !

- Je peux poser ma tête sur tes genoux ? me demanda Yuko au bout d'une demi-heure.

- B-bien sûr !

Je me sentis rougir mais secouai la tête pour faire disparaitre toute trace de gêne. Elle s'allongea et sa tête vint se lover sur mes cuisses. Après quelques minutes je passais machinalement ma main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. Lorsque je m'en rendis compte, je voulu retirer prestement cette dernière, mais au fond de moi je n'en avais pas envie. La douceur de ces cheveux qui filaient entre mes doigts était si agréable. Forcément cette position devait faire encore plus couple, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, l'idée me plaisait presque, Yuko et moi avançant, main dans la main, dans les rues de cette grande ville, pourquoi pas ! Ce fut Tomochin qui me tira de mes pensées quand elle arriva en rigolant bruyamment avec sa copine. Je pris aussitôt conscience que, non je ne me baladerai jamais main dans la main avec Yuko, du moins pas dans ce pays. Tomochin et Tomomi ne le faisaient pas à cause du regard des gens, ce n'était surement pas moi, alors que je n'étais qu'amie avec Yuko, qui allait faire ce genre de geste.

Nous sortîmes pour aller nous poser dans un parc afin de pique-niquer sous la brise légère qui rendait la chaleur plutôt agréable.

Je dois dire que l'après-midi me barba quelque peu. Je n'étais pas une aficionada du shopping, et ce que nous fîmes les trois quart de la journée. Heureusement, en fin d'après-midi, à ma demande, nous visitâmes un grand parc qui en cette époque de l'année se préparait pour un festival. Tous ses japonais qui s'afféraient à monter leurs stands dans ce paysage boisé, aride, sec et jaune, me paraissait poétique. Ils suaient sous cette chaleur accablante, mais pourtant ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres. C'était ce type d'activités que je voulais faire plus tard, travailler pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent.

Bien vite le soleil commença à rougir et nous dûmes retourner à l'école afin de ne pas rater le couvre feu. Dans le bus il n'y avait que nous quatre et un homme assez âgé assit seul devant.

- Merci pour cette journée, dis-je en regardant tout le monde, me rendant finalement compte que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis un bon bout de temps.

Malgré le surplus de shopping nous avions bien rigolé, et puis cela changeait de notre train train quotidien.

- Mais de rien ! s'écria Tomochin, je me suis bien amusée moi aussi !

Les deux autres approuvèrent.

- Vous partez toutes les deux en vacances ? demandai-je aux deux Tomomi.

- Oui, mes parents sont en déplacement pour trois mois à l'étranger alors j'ai invité Tomomi à la maison. Et toi Minami ? Tu rentres chez toi ?

- Oui, les dernières vacances je n'ai pas pus revoir mes anciens amis, et là c'est l'occasion. J'ai hâte de les revoir !

- Et Yuko, tu rentres aussi chez toi, comme chaque été, je suppose, dit Tomomi en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Oui, oui… Je vais s'en doute m'ennuyer m'enfin bon…

- Tu pourras passer à la maison si tu veux, on n'habite pas très loin !

- Merci Tomochin ! répondit Yuko en souriant.

Le bus arriva à son terminus et nous descendîmes en saluant le vieux monsieur et le chauffeur. Les arbres de l'allée qui menait au dortoir étaient tous magnifiques, en fleur et rougeoyant sous le soleil presque couché. Ce paysage était splendide à mes yeux, comme si l'endroit où j'étudiais était en lui-même un lieu de repos, de paix et de vacances. C'était sans conteste, j'aimais cette école et les amies que je m'y étais faite. Je regrettais même de ne pas y être arrivée dès la première année. J'aurais au moins put connaitre Mai, et je n'aurais pas besoin d'élucider les mystères qui planaient autour d'elle.

Nous mangeâmes en compagnie de Yuki et Mayu qui nous harcelèrent de questions. Ce fut avec un entrain bien moins important qu'elles nous racontèrent elles aussi leur journée. Mayu avait l'air désespéré de devoir réviser encore et encore pendant trois jours, les examens de rattrapages ayant lieux les vendredi et samedi, mais Yuki semblait très heureuse de passer tout son temps libre aux côtés de sa nouvelle petite amie, à lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille entre deux exercices.

Le soir, dans la chambre, une fois toutes les deux lavées, en pyjama et prêtes à nous endormir, Yuko alla à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, s'accouda au rebord et observa le jardin éclairé par la seule lueur de la lune.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Yuko ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez moi…

- Bah pourquoi ? Ça fait du bien d'abandonner l'école quelque temps pour se prélasser dans la maison de son enfance, non ?

- Cette maison renferme trop de souvenirs…

Effectivement, la maison de son enfance était aussi la maison où elle avait grandit aux côtés de sa jumelle, j'avais encore gaffé en posant cette question. Je me levai pour aller la rejoindre et posai mes mains sur ses épaules, regardant le paysage avec elle.

- Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens Yuko, mais je sais que ça doit être dur. Mais tu as aussi des souvenirs dans cette école, cette chambre aussi, alors je pense qu'un peu d'air peut te faire du bien.

- Tu dois avoir raison, et pourtant, je me sens mieux ici, dit-elle en posant une de ses mains sur une des miennes, ici, avec toi…

- Ce n'est que pour un mois ! On se reverra vite, et puis on passe presque 24h de notre temps ensemble.

- Tu insinues qu'on se voit trop ?

- Ah non, non, pas du tout, ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Juste qu'un mois ça passe vite, et que si tu as besoin de moi à tes côtés, on se reverra vite.

Ce que j'étais en train de dire n'avait aucun sens et j'en avais conscience, mais je m'enfonçais. Je ne voulais pas avouer que moi aussi j'avais besoin de sa présence et que je ne voulais, moi non plus, pas rentrer chez moi.

- Tu ne comprendras jamais… chuchota-t-elle en se retournant vers moi, tu es mon issus, mon rayon de soleil, sans toi à mes côtés je ne suis rien, je redeviens la fille triste et morose que j'étais avant ton arrivée à Araragi. J'ai besoin de toi Minami.

Je le savais, et je n'aimais pas cela. Je ne voulais pas qu'on ait besoin de moi, mais plutôt qu'on m'apprécie simplement pour ce que j'étais. Je ne voulais pas servir de remède à une quelconque blessure. Nos yeux se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Ma gorge se noua et de nouveau je ne puis plus bouger. Yuko s'approcha doucement de moi, répétant une scène que nous avions joué mainte et mainte fois, me semblait-il. Sa main droite se leva pour aller se poser sur une de mes joues. Devais-je réagir ? M'éloigner ou bien avancer ? La repousser ou bien l'accepter ? Parce que depuis le temps j'avais compris ce qu'elle voulait, elle me voulait moi, toute entière, mes lèvres, mon corps, pour combler je ne savais quel manque. Et de l'autre côté il y avait moi, qui la voulais près de moi, peut-être bien que moi aussi je voulais ses lèvres, son corps, son être tout entier. Mais je décidais de ne pas bouger, je ne voulais pas lui dire, lui montrer, ce que je ressentais, je voulais encore garder ma carapace. La distance qui nous séparait s'amoindrit encore et bientôt je sentis son souffle chatouiller mes narines.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Sous le Soleil Etincelant

_Et de l'autre côté il y avait moi, qui la voulais près de moi, peut-être bien que moi aussi je voulais ses lèvres, son corps, son être tout entier. Mais je décidais de ne pas bouger, je ne voulais pas lui dire, lui montrer, ce que je ressentais, je voulais encore garder ma carapace. La distance qui nous séparait s'amoindrit encore et bientôt je sentis son souffle chatouiller mes narines._

J'étais assise dans l'avion côté fenêtre et je regardais les nuages défiler. Plus on s'éloignait de Tokyo plus les buildings se faisaient rare, laissant place à la verdure. Mes parents m'avaient averti qu'ils ne seraient pas là le jour de mon arrivée et que je ne les verrais que le jeudi. Tant pis, un jour de plus ou de moins, cela ne changerait pas grand chose. Le vol ne fut pas très long et j'arrivai bientôt à destination, l'aéroport de Chitose. Ensuite il ne me restait plus qu'à prendre un bus jusqu'à ma ville natale en bord de mer. Je fus chez moi en un rien de temps. Contente de retrouver mon chez moi je m'affalai sur le canapé du salon. Ma maison était assez grande, deux étages, salon, cuisine, et terrasse en bas, chambres et salles de bain à l'étage. Mon ventre gargouillant me leva du canapé et j'allais préparer à manger. J'en avais perdu l'habitude mais c'était comme le vélo, cela ne s'oubliait pas. Je me fis quelque chose de relativement simple, un curry, que je mangeais en vitesse avant de monter ma valise et d'aller me laver. Une fois propre je me jetai sur mon lit, il faisait trop chaud pour sortir aujourd'hui et puis je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Ce fut seule, dans la chaleur presque étouffante que je me remémorai la scène de la veille au soir.

_Mais je décidais de ne pas bouger, je ne voulais pas lui dire, lui montrer, ce que je ressentais, je voulais encore garder ma carapace. La distance qui nous séparait s'amoindrit encore et bientôt je sentis son souffle chatouiller mes narines. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'elle dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes, pour que je goute à son haleine sucrée. Une fois que son nez frôla le mien je fermai les yeux en attente d'un baiser. Et comme je l'espérai, je sentis sa bouche se coller délicatement sur la mienne. Elle recula de quelques millimètres pour mieux réemprisoner mes lèvres et passa un de ses bras autour de ma taille. Nos langues commençaient à peine à se rencontrer quand, brusquement, elle emprisonna mes mains, les fit passer au dessus de ma tête et me poussa contre le mur deux mètres derrière moi. Mon dos heurta presque violement la paroi, mais je ne fis aucune remarque, trop occupée à jouer avec sa bouche. Je caressais son dos quand elle passa sa main droite sous mon haut de pyjama pour caresser mon ventre. Son autre main, toujours enlacée dans la mienne, se dénoua pour venir caresser mes fesses. Mon esprit était dans un état de bonheur total, je ne voulais pas la repousser, enfin je n'étais pas assez consciente pour le faire, même si je savais que nous allions trop loin, je ne pouvais pas, psychiquement, la repousser. Yuko voulut retirer mon t-shirt et je la laissai faire. Je me retrouvai donc en soutien gorge devant elle, mais de mon côté je n'osai pas la toucher. Son corps était trop précieux à mes yeux pour que je m'y aventure comme cela, si facilement, si aisément. Sa langue quitta à regrets ma bouche et elle descendit léchouiller mon menton, mon cou, puis finit par atterrir tout près de ma poitrine. Ses mains filèrent dans mon dos et dégrafèrent mon soutien gorge. Il glissa lentement tandis qu'elle entreprit de lécher aussi cette partie de mon corps. Je commençai à gémir quand j'eu un déclic. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? J'étais en train de me laisser faire, même si je rêvais de son corps je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme cela, nous étions amies, pas en couple, même si Mayu et Yuki avaient commencé de cette manière, je ne le voulais pas. J'arrêtai immédiatement de gémir et essayai de m'extirper des mains de Yuko. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol, et pendant que Yuko essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me faufilai sur le côté et récupérai au passage mon haut de pyjama que j'enfilai prestement. _

_- Pardon Yuko, je… je n'aurai pas dû te laisser aller si loin… Je ne t'ai pas repoussé à temps, pardonne moi ! bafouillai-je pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits._

_- On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusque là si tu n'en as pas envie._

_ Je n'avais pas bien compris le sens de cette phrase, et pendant que j'essayai de la décrypter, elle avança vers moi et m'offrit un nouveau baiser que je m'empressai de refuser en la repoussant assez violement._

_- Tu n'as pas compris, je n'ai pas envie de ça non plus !_

_- Mais alors pourquoi tu te laisses faire à chaque fois ! répondit-elle en s'énervant. Yen à marre à la fin, il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi alors arrête de me chauffer ! Repousse-moi tout de suite au lieu d'accepter mes baisers ! En faisant cela tu me laisses espérer inutilement !_

_ Justement, j'avais vraiment envie de ses baisers, mais je ne voulais pas être avec elle maintenant, pas comme cela, pas tout de suite, pas tant que je ne serais pas assuré de la véracité de ses sentiments, et encore fallait-il qu'il y en ait, des sentiments. Je voulais savoir exactement quelles étaient les relations qu'entretenaient Mai et Yuko avant de me laisser faire comme une cruche. Mais maintenant voila qu'elle criait sur moi, me faisant des reproches alors que c'était elle qui m'embrassait. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes et me précipitai hors de la chambre en claquant la porte. Je l'entendis crier mon prénom, sans doute pour me rattraper, mais je n'en fis rien. Il était près de minuit et les couloirs étaient d'une noirceur épouvantable. Je dévalai les escaliers et sortis du bâtiment toujours en courant. Je courrais sans vraiment de but précis, et lorsque je m'arrêtai et que je me rendis compte où j'avais atterrit j'eus envie de hurler. Oui, la Fontaine aux Orchidées, où d'autre ? Où d'autre mon subconscient aurait-il put me mener ?! Epuisée je décidai quand même de m'asseoir sur le rebord en marbre au bord de l'eau. Heureusement il faisait chaud en cette époque de l'année, sinon j'aurai vite prit froid, et j'avais bien l'intention de rester ici un bon moment, hors de question que je recroise Yuko de si tôt, heureusement je partais en vacances le lendemain. Il allait quand même bien falloir que je repasse dans la chambre, enfin ce n'était pas le problème pour l'instant. Mon esprit s'embruma soudainement et la scène qui venait de se passer défila devant mes yeux à toute vitesse. Nous étions allées si loin ? Elle… Elle m'avait… Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Je m'étais laissé faire aussi, bêtement laissé faire, parce que je me sentais bien entre ses doigts. Ça n'allait pas du tout, je ne devais pas être comme ça, un peu de force bon sang ! Je ne devais pas me laisser faire si facilement ! En tous cas cette situation m'avait confirmé une chose, j'étais définitivement amoureuse d'elle. Je ne pouvais plus le nier à présent. Moi qui avais toujours pensé que l'Amour rendait heureux, depuis le début je n'arrêtai pas de souffrir. Ma vie n'avait jamais été aussi triste que depuis que j'avais rencontré Yuko. Enfin non, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé, mais lorsque je pensais à Yuko mon cœur souffrait. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires, j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras et pourtant je la repoussais à chaque fois. Il devrait vraiment y avoir quelque chose qui clochait chez moi… Mes larmes commencèrent à couler, et eurent un mal fou à s'arrêter. Je m'endormis et ne me réveillai que lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son nez. La nuit n'avait pas été si chaude que cela, je frissonnai et mes vêtements étaient froids. Je me secouai pour me remettre les idées en place, ma montre indiquait 5h00 du matin. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers le dortoir, j'espérais qu'à cette heure là Yuko dormirait encore, je pourrais ainsi partir sans lui dire au revoir, ma valise était déjà faite depuis deux jours, il ne me restait plus qu'à me laver, m'habiller et partir. Lorsque je pénétrai dans notre chambre Yuko dormait à point fermé assise sur le sol la tête enfoui dans ses bras croisés sur mon lit. Je ne me posai pas plus de questions et filai sous la douche. Je fis au plus vite, empoignai ma valise et sortis aussi vite de la chambre que j'y étais entré._

Une fois hors du dortoir j'avais foncé vers la sortie et pris le premier bus qui m'avait conduit directement à l'aéroport.

Le soir se passa normalement, je me refis à manger et me couchais tôt pour rattraper ma nuit de sommeille ratée de la veille. Le lendemain matin mes parents arrièrent tôt et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une ribambelle de câlins et salutations. Comme pour les dernières vacances, ma mère avait préparé mon plat préféré pour le diner, un Katsudon, qui m'aida à oublier toutes ses pensées qui m'envahissaient le crâne, Yuko, la compétition, je voulais mettre tout ça de côté pour passer des vacances calmes et tranquilles.

Le jour suivant j'avais rendez-vous près de la plage avec mon ancienne bande d'amis. A cause des décalages de vacances je n'avais pas put les voir la dernière fois, cela faisait donc presque six mois que je ne les avais pas vu, ce fut avec une boule au ventre que je partis, à vélo, en direction du littoral. Aujourd'hui il devait y avoir mes deux meilleures amies, celles avec qui j'avais passé toute mon enfance, Akimoto Sayaka et Yamada Nana, et mon ex petit ami, Ikuta Toma. J'appréhendais surtout de le voir lui, nous ne nous étions pas vraiment quitté, il m'avait simplement parut logique et raisonnable que notre relation était finit étant donné que je quittais la campagne pour Tokyo. Mais je me demandais si il pensait la même chose, comment allait se passer notre rencontre ? Enfin, tant que Nana et Sayaka seraient dans le coin tout devrait aller. Quand j'arrivai à la plage Nana était déjà là, elle me sauta au coup et me serra longuement dans ses bras.

- Minamiiiiii ! Ça fait un bail ! Tes cheveux ont poussé ! T'es magnifique comme ça ! Heureuse de te voir !

- Toi par contre tu les as coupé, c'est pas mal aussi ! Je vois que Sayaka est fidèle à elle-même, toujours en retard.

Nous rigolâmes et quelques minutes plus tard Sayaka et Toma arrivèrent ensemble. Les salutations furent plus brèves qu'avec Nana, puis nous allâmes nous installer en terrasse d'un café du bord de mer. L'ambiance me paraissait tendu, surtout entre Toma et moi. Nous ne nous parlions pas vraiment et nos regards ne se croisaient presque jamais. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à nous lever pour aller nous installer sur la plage je pris la direction des toilettes, seule, enfin j'avais cru. En sortant des toilettes pour me laver les mains, j'aperçu Toma dans l'entrebâillure de la porte. Quand nos regards se croisèrent dans le miroir il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Ça va Minami ? demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- B-Bah oui !

- Je ne sais pas, tu ne me parles pas, ne me regarde pas, il y a un problème ?

- Aucun ! Je n'en vois aucun ! C'est juste que toi et moi, avec la distance, bin tu vois quoi, on s'est éloigné, c'est plus pareil…

- Tu penses ? Tu crois qu'on aurait une deuxième chance ?

- Non…

Je voulu sortir des toilettes en le contournant mais il me barra le passage, m'attrapa le bras et me plaqua contre le mur opposé.

- Allez, on était bien ensemble non ? On a vécu de bons moments, on rigolait bien tous les deux, on s'aimait bien !, dit-il en approchant dangereusement son visage du mien.

J'avais clairement comprit qu'il allait m'embrasser mais je n'en avais nullement envie, j'étais en bataille avec mes sentiments envers Yuko, je n'avais pas la tête à la gérer lui aussi.

- Hé bien toute bonne chose à une fin, lançai-je en essayant de m'extirper de son emprise.

Il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur moi et posa durement ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'essayai de le repousser mais en vain, il était bien plus fort que moi, me dépassant de deux bonnes têtes. Il s'était emparé de mes lèvres et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Cela ne me rappelait pas les moments que nous avions passé ensemble, je l'avais connu doux et charmant, là il était juste brut et macho. Soudain il plaqua son corps tout entier contre le mien et je pus sentir son membre en érection à travers son pantalon. J'essayais de crier mais avec lui contre moi on ne m'entendait pas. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, j'avais envie de hurler, de le frapper mais j'étais immobilisée, impossible de faire quoique ce soit. Me rendant compte que j'étais à sa merci je me mise à pleurer à chaude larme, mais rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Une de ses mains se posa sans précaution sur ma poitrine, mes yeux se fermèrent sous le dégout, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche ainsi, mais impossible de lui dire stop. Il allait passer sa main sous mon t-shirt quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, lui ne dut pas l'entendre, mais je m'en rendis compte tout de suite. Sayaka venait d'entrer dans les toilettes. Elle se précipita sur Toma en lui criant de me lâcher et lui envoya une gifle monumental qui le fit tituber. Je me jetai dans ses bras pour pleurer.

- Je me disais bien que vous mettiez du temps tout les deux, Toma tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu essayais de faire au juste ? Tu sais quoi, ne prends pas la peine de me répondre, je croyais que toi et moi on sortait ensemble, que tu avais tiré un trait sur Minami, et la je vois quoi ? Que tu essayes de violer ma meilleur amie dans les toilettes, oublie moi, oublie nous Toma, et ne t'avise plus jamais de croiser nos chemins !

Toma resta cloué sur place en se frottant la joue et Sayaka m'emmena hors du bar. Elle expliqua brièvement la situation à Nana tout en essayant de me consoler. Nous nous baladâmes sur les bords de la plage pour me calmer un peu, et au bout d'une heure j'avais arrêté de pleurer. Finalement elles décidèrent de me raccompagner chez moi et je restai le reste de l'après-midi dans ma chambre allongée sur mon lit à regarder le plafond. Comment, comment jusque là j'avais pus aimer les hommes ? Rien que cet incident me prouvait que ce n'était pas ce que je recherchais, d'accord ils n'étaient surement pas tous comme cela, mais je recherchais beaucoup plus de tendresse que ce qu'un homme pouvait m'en fournir, me semblait-il. Alors, Yuko, avais-je une chance avec elle ? Devrais-je tenter quelque chose et arrêter de fuir à chaque instant ? La prochaine fois qu'elle m'embrassera, je devrais plutôt aller jusqu'au bout à la place de fuir. Mais m'embrasserai-t-elle à nouveau après l'incident de la dernière fois ?

Je m'endormis en me posant de plus en plus de questions, devenant de plus en plus troubles.

Point de Vue Mayu :

Nous étions la veille des rattrapages. Cette semaine, malgré les révisions, avait été la plus belle de toute mon existence. J'avais passé tout mon temps avec Yuki. Tomomi et Tomochin étant partis, nous avions put dormir dans la même chambre toutes les nuits. En cette veille d'examens, j'étais allongée nu dans ses bras après avoir fait l'amour et nous parlions :

- Merci de m'avoir aidé à réviser Yuki, je suis sûre que je vais réussir mes rattrapages !

- Mais de rien ! Et tu as intérêt !, dit-elle en me décoiffant le haut du crâne.

- Ah… Je me demande encore comment j'ai fais pour ne pas me rendre compte plus tôt que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Maintenant c'est une évidence ! Je t'aime ! Tout ce temps qu'on a perdu…

Un joli rire émana de ses lèvres et elle plongea son regard dans mes yeux avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, j'ai appelé mes parents, ils sont d'accord pour que je passe le mois de vacances chez toi dans ta famille, m'apprit-elle son nez collé contre le mien.

-C'est vrai ?! C'est super ! Aaah ! On va pouvoir passer tout notre temps ensemble, comme un vrai couple ! J'ai hâte j'ai hâte, vite les examens doivent passer vite ! Avec cette bonne nouvelle je suis sûre de réussir !

Je ne pus pas résister et me mis à califourchon sur elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Le lendemain mes examens se passèrent merveilleusement bien, nous devions avoir les résultats dans la soirée, et ce fut avec joie que Yuki et moi découvrîmes que j'avais passé les rattrapages avec succès, 70 sur 100, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. Ce fut le cœur remplit de joie et main dans la main avec Yuki qui je partis profiter de mes vacances d'été de ma deuxième année de lycée.

Point de Vue Tomochin :

Comme mes parents étaient en voyage d'affaire, entre autre la raison pour laquelle ils m'avaient envoyé à l'internat, Tomomi et moi passions nos vacances dans ma maison en bordure de Tokyo. Nous étions déjà lundi 17 août, il ne nous restait qu'une semaine de vacances. Nous avions fait toutes les activités possibles et imaginables à faire en couple, parcs d'attractions, plages, piscines, restaurants, sorties en ville, trainer à la maison toute une journée, nos trois dernières semaines s'étaient magnifiquement bien passée, et la dernière s'annonçait tout aussi bien. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien avec Tomomi qu'à cet instant. Je l'aimais de toute mon âme et pourtant j'avais l'impression de ne pas lui faire ressentir assez. Nous nous prélassions au soleil sur deux transats sur ma terrasse quand je lui posai cette question :

- Tomomi ? Parfois, est-ce que tu n'as pas l'impression que je t'aime moins que tu m'aimes toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? réagit-elle en baissant ses lunettes de soleil pour me regarder par-dessus.

- Je veux dire, moi j'ai bien conscience que tu m'aimes, tu arrives à me le faire ressentir, mais de mon côté j'ai l'impression de ne pas y arriver, comme si je n'arrivais pas à extérioriser à fond, et j'ai peur que tu ne te sentes pas assez aimé…

Cette fois-ci elle enleva carrément ses lunettes qu'elle pausa sur la petite table entre nos deux transats, se leva et vint s'asseoir au bout du mien. Elle posa sa main sur mon pied tout en parlant.

- Ecoute, jamais, non jamais, je n'ai pensé que tu ne m'aimais pas. Chaque moment passé avec toi est du pur bonheur, jamais je n'ai eu l'impression de t'aimais plus, ou si c'était le cas ça ne m'aurait pas gêné. Je sais que tu m'aimes et j'aime te rendre ces sentiments en retour. Ne te tourmente pas la tête avec ça mon Amour, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi car je ressens exactement la même chose pour toi, alors oublie ces pensées stupides et contente toi d'être toi-même, veux-tu ?

Son discours m'avait serré les entrailles, comme si ses mots m'avaient transpercés. Je fus secouée d'un spasme et me jetai en avant pour l'embrasser. Sous la surprise, le bras avec lequel elle tenait en équilibre céda et elle manqua de tomber au sol, par chance je pus la rattraper, nous nous fixâmes et éclatâmes de rire tout en nous levant. Nos rires s'arrêtèrent sec et nous plongeâmes notre regard dans celui de l'autre. Nos bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau fougueusement et nos quelques habits finirent bien vite au sol.

- On va faire ça ici, sur ta terrasse ? me demanda Tomomi tout en lorgnant mes seins avec envie.

- J'ai déjà vérifié par le passé, aucun voisin ne peut voir ma terrasse, ni les passants dans la rue.

- Tu as vérifié ?

- Mmh, disons que je me suis déjà adonné à des plaisirs solitaires en pleine été lorsque mes parents n'étaient pas là…

- Dans le jardin ?!

- Hé chacun ses envies ! répondis-je en rougissant.

- Ne sois pas gênée ma puce ! Tu veux qu'on soit à égalité ? Je l'ai déjà fais dans des toilettes publiques parce que je ne pouvais plus me retenir…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela ne m'étonne même pas !

Nous rigolâmes une nouvelle fois puis elle fonça sur ma poitrine qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Doucement nous nous allongeâmes par terre, Tomomi sur moi. La dalle était brulante mais c'était plutôt agréable. Elle s'occupait de mes seins pendant que j'essayais de lui caresser les cuisses et les fesses. Sans doute la chaleur, mais nous gémissions plus fort que d'habitude, j'avais vérifié notre visibilité mais pas nos isolement sonore. Oh et puis zut, je n'avais pas la tête à penser à cela. Pendant qu'elle me mordillait les tétons elle descendit doucement sa main entre nos deux corps. D'abord elle caressa doucement mon entre jambes puis y alla franchement et m'introduisit deux doigts. Avec son pouce elle essayait de titiller mon clitoris mais elle avait un peu de mal. Je n'aimais pas trop ce système du « chacun son tour », alors j'essayai moi aussi d'imposer une main entre nous deux. Mais l'accès y était assez compliqué. Nos bouches se décolèrent et elle me regarda en souriant. Nous avions dut penser à la même chose en même temps car elle se releva, m'aida à m'asseoir et cala ses jambes entre les miennes. Nos deux sexes entrèrent en contact et un souffle suivit d'un magnifique gémissement lui échappa, je me précipitais pour m'emparer de ses lèvres comme pour avaler ses plaintes. Nos corps bougeaient doucement à l'unisson, j'avais envie que ce moment dure à jamais, nos deux corps soudés ensemble, parfaitement encrés l'un dans l'autre, nos deux bouches en harmonie l'une avec l'autre. Nous restâmes dans cette position longuement, ce qui me parut une éternité mais en même temps trop court, avant d'atteindre la jouissance avec quelques secondes d'intervalle. Pour reprendre nos souffles nous nous allongeâmes côte à côte sur le sol bouillant, main dans la main. Nous regardions le ciel.

- Tu pensais à quoi au juste ce jour dans les toilettes ? demandai-je par curiosité.

- Tu connais la réponse non ? A toi…

Je pense qu'elle dut rougir, mais nous ne décollâmes pas nos regards du ciel, et nos mains se dirigèrent vers le sexe de l'autre. Nous nous caressions doucement tout en admirant le bleu du ciel aveuglant.

- Et toi, dans ton jardin ? me demanda ma moitié entre deux gémissements.

- C'était bien avant de te rencontrer… Mais j'avais déjà des penchants homosexuels, j'imaginais une jolie fille, grande, brune avec des yeux d'un noir intense, qui s'approchait de moi… Je te laisse imaginer la suite.

- J'imagine très bien, répondit-elle en gémissant et en rigolant.

Nos mouvements respectifs se firent plus pressant. En accélérant c'était comme si nous voulions que l'autre accélère, en somme, pas vraiment une scène d'amour mais plutôt de masturbation, toujours était-il que cela restait très agréable. Cette fois ce fut Tomomi qui atteignit le septième ciel avant moi, je continuai de la caresser doucement tandis qu'elle activa les mouvements à mon égard. Je dus griffer le sol lorsque je jouie, mais ni mes doigts ni le sol brulant ne s'en souvinrent.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, désolé pour le temps d'attente, j'espère que vous prendrais autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai prit pour l'écrire !


	19. Chapitre 18 : Embrasse moi !

Point de Vue Yuko :

Le néant. C'est ce que j'avais ressentis pendant ce mois de vacances d'été. La rentrée était dans trois jours, cela faisait vingt-trois jours que Minami et moi nous étions… embrassées ? Disputées ? Que nous avions… Avancées ? Reculées ? , je ne savais même plus comment définir ce qu'il c'était passé. Je passais mes vacances chez moi, mais de toute façon je n'aimais plus ma maison depuis que Mai avait disparu, j'avais horreur de venir ici mais j'étais bien obligé, je ne voulais pas déranger les autres… Heureusement mes parents n'étaient pas là, je disposais donc de tout l'espace et la liberté que je souhaitais. Pas de problème pour garder une peau blanche, j'étais resté enfermé à l'intérieur tout l'été. Paradoxal, cette maison me faisait horreur mais je ne voulais pas quitter ses murs. J'avais ruminé tous mes mauvais sentiments, me demandant encore et encore pourquoi Minami me repoussait toujours alors que j'avais fais attention, que je veillais qu'elle soit « partante », ou bien peut-être étais-je nul pour détecter ce genre de chose.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé une deuxième fois. Je n'étais pourtant pas encore tout à fait sûr de mes sentiments envers elle. Je l'aimais c'était sûr, mais de quelle façon, je ne le savais pas encore. J'avais envie de la protéger et de l'avoir à mes côtés, mais cela ne ressemblait pas encore à ce que j'avais déjà ressentit dans le passé.

Pendant tout ce mois j'avais ruminé, mais une part de moi semblait détruite et plongée dans le noir total, comme si Minami m'avait anéanti. J'avais détesté qu'elle me repousse. Je devrais aller m'excuse à la rentrée, mais j'avais terriblement peur de sa réaction, et si elle demandait à changer de chambre ! Il fallait que je me prépare à l'affronter. Mais réfléchir quand vous êtes détruit de l'intérieur n'est pas chose facile. Finalement j'avais décidé d'improviser, de toute façon à quoi bon préparer des excuses vaseuses alors que quand je serais en face d'elle je perdrais tous mes moyens. Je trouverai bien quelque chose, et avec un peu de chance ce serait elle qui me parlerait en premier.

Malheureusement je passais aussi la moitié des mes vacances à penser à Mai. J'errais dans cette maison en l'imaginant dans telle ou telle pièce, je me remémorai encore et encore le jour de sa disparition, j'essayai de comprendre pourquoi Tomochin n'avait jamais voulu nous raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bus. Et j'essayai de me rappeler son dernier sourire, de la dernière fois que j'avais vu son visage. Et plus le temps passait plus je l'oubliais, je me détestais, je détestais oublier une chose aussi importante, dès que j'essayai de m'en souvenir les larmes montaient automatiquement. J'avais pensée plusieurs fois au suicide, à quoi bon vivre dans un monde où Mai n'existait plus ? Mais j'avais des amies extraordinaires qui m'avaient maintenu en vie. Depuis que Minami était arrivée je me sentais bien mieux, mais j'avais l'impression de tout gâcher, pourquoi l'amour est-il si compliqué ?

Point de Vue Minami :

Mon mois de vacances se passa relativement bien, j'avais essayé de mettre de côté la mauvaise aventure que m'avait fait vivre Toma et j'avais essayé de profiter au maximum des sorties entre amies, de la plage, et de toutes les autres activités estivales. J'en avais même oublié Yuko, jusqu'à ce que je m'installe dans l'avion du retour. Notre dispute avait eu lieu un mois auparavant et nous ne nous étions pas reparlé depuis. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui allait se passer à mon retour. C'était à moi de m'excuser non ? Je m'étais enfui… Oui enfin c'était quand même elle qui … Non, je ne lui avais jamais demandé d'arrêter, c'était donc bien à moi de m'excuser.

Nous étions dimanche soir et j'arrivai à l'école vers 20h. En me dirigeant vers le dortoir tout en trainant ma valise, je rattrapai Mayu et Yuki.

- Hey Minami !, me lança Yuki, alors ces vacances ?

- Géniale, mentis-je, et vous ? Mayu, et le rattrapage ?

- J'ai eu 70 sur 100 ! m'apprit-elle un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Hé bien ! Félicitations !, répondis-je tout en continuant d'avancer à leurs côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fais pendant ce mois d'été Minami ? demanda Yuki.

- J'ai profité de mes parents et de mes amis de collège ! On est allé à la plage, au parc d'attraction, des trucs banals quoi ! Et vous deux ?

- Finalement Yuki a put venir chez moi, alors bon disons qu'on a aussi fait des trucs banals mais à deux !

Je rigolai doucement et nous continuâmes à parler de nos vacances quand nous arrivâmes dans le hall du dortoir. Nos yeux se dirigèrent machinalement vers le panneau d'affichage mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

- Vous savez si Yuko est rentrée ? demandai-je un peu stupidement.

- Mmh non, répondit Mayu, mais en général elle rentre entre 19h et 21h.

- D'accord merci !

Nous montâmes, et en haut de l'escalier les deux tourterelles se quittèrent dans une ribambelle de bisous chaleureux qui me firent sourirent et me serrèrent le cœur en même temps. Je me stoppai devant la porte de notre chambre. Si Yuko était déjà là… Ah ! Il allait falloir que j'apprenne à prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je ne pouvais plus éviter la discussion de toute façon. Je poussais lentement la porte et découvris la valise de Yuko à moitié défaite sur son lit. Un bruit d'eau provenait de la salle de bain. Je bénéficiais donc encore de quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Je posai moi aussi ma valise sur mon lit et l'ouvris afin de commencer à ranger mes affaires. J'en fus au quart quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Yuko probablement nue sous sa serviette.

- Oh Minami ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer… Eum je…

Son visage vira instantanément au rouge et j'évitai de la regarder.

- Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler toi et moi.

- En effet, mais si avant tu pouvais t'habiller… ça m'arrangerait !

Un rire nerveux lui échappa, elle attrapa son uniforme et des sous-vêtements avant de retourner dans la salle de bain et d'en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois correctement vêtue, elle attrapa sa valise qu'elle posa au pied de son lit, je fis de même, puis nous nous assîmes sur nos lits respectifs.

- Je veux bien parler, dis-je gênée, mais je ne vois pas pour où commencer.

- A vrai dire moi non plus, peut-être devrais-je commencer avec des excuses. Si tu m'as repoussé à chaque fois c'était bien que tu avais des raisons, et moi je n'en ai fais qu'à ma tête, à chaque fois je suis retourné « à la charge » sans te demander ton avis.

- Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. A chaque fois je t'ai fais espérer. A chaque fois je me suis laissé faire, je t'ai laissé me guider sans me rendre compte qu'on allait peut-être trop loin à mon goût. J'aurais dû être plus clair, mais c'était un peu comme si je ne me contrôlais plus dans ces moments là. Comme si mon corps était irrémédiablement attiré vers le tien, guidé par mes sentiments, mais réveillé juste à tant, avant que je ne fasse une bêtise, comme s'il voulait me dire de faire attention. Je conçois que ce que je te dis là est un peu confus.

- Alors tu penses que ce qu'on a fait est mal, mauvais ?

- Non ! Je sais que ça peut paraitre ainsi, mais j'ai aimé chaque baiser partagé avec toi. C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je suis prête à… être avec toi.

- Tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir ?

- J'ai assez réfléchis pendant ces vacances ! Je crois qu'il va falloir avancer à un moment ou à un autre Yuko.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Car, après tout, c'est ça le plus important, non ?

- En effet… Je crois que je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse ta rencontre. J'ai eu quelques relations avant, je déglutis en repensant à Toma, mais rien de sérieux. Alors que toi, quand je te vois, quand je sens ta présence, c'est comme, un peu cliché mais, comme si des milliers de papillons virevoltaient dans mon estomac. Plus simplement, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et toi ?

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de me répondre.

- J'ai moi-même mis du temps à comprendre, avant toi j'ai aimé quelqu'un, plus que tout au monde, plus que moi-même, alors quand ça c'est finit j'ai pensé que jamais plus je ne pourrais aimer. Et tu es arrivée. Tout de suite j'ai compris qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre toi et moi, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si compliqué ! dit-elle en souriant, j'ai appris à te connaitre, tu m'as aidé à aller mieux, rien que ta présence remplissait mon esprit de bonheur. Alors oui, après avoir longuement cherché à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, j'ai compris que, outre le fait que je désirais te lèvres, j'avais de forts sentiments à ton égard.

- Tout est dit…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?

Un long silence s'installa cette fois. Je regardais mes pieds en cherchant une réponse. Nous nous étions avoué nos sentiments partagés, n'était-ce pas censé être le moment où nous nous sautions dessus pour nous embrasser ? Me coupant dans mes pensées Yuko se leva et vint s'asseoir tout près de moi. Elle pausa sa main sur la mienne et regarda mes pieds avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? répéta-t-elle.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'avais pas envie de formuler une réponse, cela m'aurait paru trop bête. J'enlaçai mes doigts avec les siens et relevai les yeux pour l'admirer. Elle sentit mon mouvement et pausa son regard sur le mien. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres et quelque chose brillait dans son regard. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher j'avançai doucement mon visage et déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit automatiquement et de sa main libre me caressa la joue. Je fis de même et bientôt glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Notre baiser s'éternisa, nos lèvres ne se décollant jamais. Petit à petit je sentais sa main descendre pour épouser mes courbes. Je frissonnais mais j'avais bien peur que cela ne soit pas dut au plaisir. Cette sensation fut confirmée lorsqu'elle pausa sa main sur mon ventre après avoir légèrement soulever mon t-shirt. Mes yeux forcèrent sur eux même et l'image de Toma me revint en tête. Sans éveiller de soupçons, il ne fallait pas qu'elle croit que je m'enfuyais encore une fois, je lâchais doucement ses lèvres et repris la parole.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on finisse de ranger nos valises !

Elle parut déçu mais ne dit rien et confirma mes dires. Nous nous mîmes à la tache. J'étais extrêmement gênée, ça avait forcément dut la vexer, mais comment lui expliquer pour qu'elle me croit ? Enfin je chassais vite ces pensées de ma tête pour finir de ranger le plus vite possible.

- Tu as diné Minami ?

- Euh non.

- On fera bien d'aller à la cantine alors, ça va bientôt fermer, répondit-elle avec un immense sourire qui me rassura.

Nous descendîmes dans un silence paisible, et ce fut à l'intérieur du réfectoire que nous aperçûmes Tomochin et Tomomi. Nous les rejoignîmes évidemment à leur table.

- Mayu et Yuki ne sont pas avec vous ? demanda Yuko.

- Je les ai croisées en arrivant, elles m'ont dit qu'elles avaient déjà mangé, lui appris-je.

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? nous questionna Tomomi.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'une longue discussion sur nos activités estivales débuta. Les cantiniers durent nous virer du self tellement nous prenions notre temps. Ce fut hilares que nous remontâmes dans nos chambre avant de saluer les deux Tomomi, qui à l'instar de l'autre couple que j'avais quitté au même endroit plus tôt dans la soirée, s'embrassèrent passionnément. Yuko me jeta un regard complice qui me fit rougir. Une fois dans notre chambre j'allais à mon tour me doucher et me mis en pyjama avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Yuko ne m'entendit pas ouvrir la porte et je pus l'observer quelques instants avant de signaler ma présence. Elle était devant la fenêtre, en nuisette, fixant l'horizon pourpre à cause du soleil couchant. Elle n'avait pas encore allumé la lumière, la pièce était donc plongée dans une lueur orangée qui rappelait plus l'automne que l'été. Je me raclai la gorge et elle se retourna, comme si je l'avais coupé dans ses pensées, me servant un magnifique sourire faisant ressortir ses deux petites fossettes. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Minami.

Cette simple phrase me fit sourire et je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour goûter à leur douceur. Yuko se décolla et vint poser son front sur le mien. Une larme roula sur sa joue et une nouvelle fois je m'emparais de sa bouche, comme si je voulais la protéger. Répétant presque la scène qui s'était déroulée avant les vacances, elle me fit reculer et me colla contre le mur opposé. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Sa langue se fit insistante contre la mienne, mais je lui rendais ses caresses. Elle quitta ma bouche pour aller m'embrasser le cou tout en emprisonnant une de mes mains contre le mur. Une bouffée de panique monta en moi, pourquoi cette scène devait-elle ressembler autant à celle, affreuse, que m'avait fait vivre Toma ? Sa bouche descendit lentement juste à l'encolure de mes seins pour rapidement remonter m'embrasser. J'étais déjà moins réactive mais l'embrassais tout de même. Sa main commença à se balader sur mes épaules, mes bras, mon bassin. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra mais pas de la bonne manière. Je voulu essayer d'opposer une résistance, j'attrapais sa main et l'éloignais de son but, mais elle revenait toujours à la charge. J'essayais de décoller mes lèvres de sa bouche, mais elle les capturait aussitôt, surement pour éviter que je ne m'enfuie une nouvelle fois. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

- Yuko…, réussis-je à chuchoter sur un ton de reproche.

Je l'éloignai un peu de moi, son visage montra une expression d'incompréhension et elle se jeta de nouveau sur ma bouche. Je gémis pour lui montrer mon désaccord mais rien n'y fit. J'essayai même de la repousser, mais elle immobilisa mes deux mains.

- Yukooo ! criai-je les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle lâcha enfin ma bouche pour aller embrasser mon ventre, je t'en pris Yuko…

Je m'effondrai sur le sol en pleure. Elle n'eut pas l'air fâché, mais plutôt interloquée.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe Minami ? Je t'ai fais mal ?

- Non c'n'est pas ça… C'n'est pas toi...

- Minami…

Elle s'assit à mes côtés et mes prit dans ses bras. Mes larmes redoublèrent quand elle pausa ma tête contre son épaule et me tapota le haut de crâne en signe de réconfort.

- Là, là… Je suis là ma puce, explique-moi s'il te plait…

Je mis quelques temps à me ressaisir, mais ce fut sans refus que je lui contais ce qu'il s'était passé cet été avec Toma. Ce fut extrêmement libérateur. Elle m'écouta jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre et quand j'eu finis elle me reprit dans ses bras, mes serrant fort contre elle. Je m'y sentais bien, comme intouchable, en sécurité.

- Merci… murmurai-je à son oreille.

- Pour quoi ?

- Juste merci…

Une fois que je fus vraiment consolée, nous nous levâmes et elle m'invita à m'allonger dans mon lit.

- Tu peux dormir avec moi ? S'il te plait… demandai-je une fois que je fus enfoui sous mes draps.

- Bien-sûr, répondit-elle en m'adressant, encore une fois, un sourire rayonnant.

Yuko prit place à mes côtés et joignit simplement ses doigts aux miens me rappelant la première fois que nous avions dormis ensemble.

- Impression de déjà-vu, non ? me questionna-t-elle en rigolant.

Mon rire se joignit au sien, et bientôt nous nous calmèrent pour finir par nous endormir avant un dernier baiser partagé rapidement.

Le lendemain ce fut le réveil qui nous tira de notre sommeil. Yuko, la plus proche, l'éteignit et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou, refusant de se lever. Je profitai quelques instants de ce moment agréable avant de lui administrer quelques chatouilles pour la faire bouger. Elle si plia en deux et sauta du lit retombant droit sur ses jambes.

- Ah non ! Pas les chatouilles ! C'est trop dur ! Le pire moyen de torture selon moi !

J'explosai de rire et ses joues virèrent au rouge. Je me levai moi aussi et lui déposai un léger baiser sur le front. Nous allâmes nous habiller.

- Ah tu ne sais toujours pas nouer ta cravate ! dit Yuko lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain.

- Par contre je vois que toi tu as appris à fermer ton soutien gorge !

- Ecoute, je ne réussirai jamais dans la vie si je ne sais même pas m'habiller ! Bon alors qu'une cravate, toi, tu peux te permettre, c'est pas vraiment indispensable !

- C'est sur que vu la taille de… Pour toi un soutien gorge c'est indispensable !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis elle s'approcha de moi pour renouer ma cravate. Tout en finesse elle refit le nœud et tira assez violement pour le resserrer et ainsi m'approcher d'elle.

- Notre premier baiser mmh ? demanda-t-elle.

Effectivement ce fut de cette manière que tout avait commencé. Sans plus attendre elle s'empara de mes lèvres et nous échangeâmes un baiser fin et délicat. Ce fut avec regret qu'elle me lâcha.

- Dis Minami, pour toi et moi, on le dit aux autres ou pas ?

- J'ai envie de garder ça secret pour le moment, ça met un peu de piquant mmh ?

- J'aime bien l'idée !

Nous nous sourîmes et elle passa un bras derrière moi pour m'amener à elle afin de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Puis nous descendîmes mains dans la main, nous lâchant au moment ou nous découvrîmes le monde agglutiné en bas devant le panneau d'affichage.

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? me demanda Yuko.

- La troisième épreuve ?

Elle hocha la tête et nous nous précipitâmes pour nous frayer un chemin dans la foule. Les filles nous laissèrent passer tout en nous souhaitant, pour la plus part, une bonne journée. Alors c'était cela devenir populaire ? Voila ce que disait l'affiche :

Elections au Conseil des Etudiantes

Troisième épreuve.

Type de l'épreuve : Course d'équitation « princière »

Lieu : Hippodrome Araragi

Date et heure : Dimanche 7 octobre à 15h00

Déroulement : Le principe est simple. Une princesse et un prince dans chaque binôme. Les deux princesses attendent patiemment que leur deux princes à cheval viennent les secourir. Le trajet à parcourir à cheval contiendra évidemment quelques difficultés.

Perdants : Le couple perdant, cette épreuve n'étant pas une éliminatoire, se verra obligé de faire le taches ménagère de son pavillon pendant deux semaines.

Le deux couples restant son invité à se présenter au Conseil des Etudiantes samedi 5 août à 14h00.

Le Conseil des Etudiantes.

-Cette école a un hippodrome ? demandai-je choquée.

- Je te l'ai dis, ce jardin est immense ! répondit Yuko en rigolant, de l'équitation… Mmh j'en ai fais en primaire mais c'est tout, heureusement qu'on a quand même un mois pour s'entrainer…

- Moi et le cheval ça fait deux…

La masse commençait à régresser quand Mariya et Suzuran arrivèrent. Elles nous saluèrent et lisèrent l'affiche en silence. Quelques secondes plus tard Suzuran partit dans un rire mince et presque moqueur.

- Une épreuve à cheval mmh ? Un jeu d'enfant Mariya, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh que oui !

Et sans même nous jeter un regard elles se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire main dans la main.

- Raaah qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent m'énerver quand elles agissent comme ça ! ragea Yuko.

- En même temps elles ont de quoi, intervint Yuki qui venait d'arriver aux côté des trois autres, vos deux adversaires sont dans le club d'équitation…

- Quoi ?! m'insurgeai-je.

- Mais c'est du favoritisme ! s'écria Yuko.

- Allez, avec un peu de chance la quatrième épreuve sera un match de tennis en double ! dit Mayu en nous poussant vers le réfectoire, en attendant, non pas que je sois pressée de reprendre les cours, moi j'ai faim !

La tension descendit quelques peu et nous allâmes prendre notre petit déjeuné de rentrée toutes ensemble.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Démonstration

_Et sans même nous jeter un regard elles se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire main dans la main. _

_- Raaah qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent m'énerver quand elles agissent comme ça ! ragea Yuko._

_- En même temps elles ont de quoi, intervint Yuki qui venait d'arriver aux côté des trois autres, vos deux adversaires sont dans le club d'équitation…_

_- Quoi ?! m'insurgeai-je. _

_- Mais c'est du favoritisme ! s'écria Yuko._

_- Allez, avec un peu de chance la quatrième épreuve sera un match de tennis en double ! dit Mayu en nous poussant vers le réfectoire, en attendant, non pas que je sois pressée de reprendre les cours, mais, j'ai faim !_

_ La tension descendit quelques peu et nous allâmes prendre notre petit déjeuné de rentrée toutes ensemble. _

Le trajet entre le dortoir et le bâtiment scolaire me parut long, nous n'étions que le matin mais il faisait déjà une chaleur écrasante. Avoir cours en août me paraissait fou, nous n'avions toutes qu'une envie, de retourner se la couler douce à la plage. Je dois dire que cette semaine de rentrée fut assez dure, reprendre après un mois de vacances les cours là où on les avait laissés était assez éprouvant. Mais bon, l'école avait aussi ses bons côtés. Elle me permettait d'oublier Toma, je l'avais d'ailleurs presque définitivement effacé.

Avec Yuko cela se passait très bien, très douce et câline avec moi, elle n'allait jamais trop loin et lorsque je lui disais d'arrêter elle s'exécutait. Nous vivions tous doucement notre amour, n'osant pas trop nous regarder réellement dans les yeux, hésitant à chaque fois que nous nous embrassions. La gêne était au centre de notre relation, mais je ne pouvais blâmer que moi, cette distance venait uniquement de moi. Bien sûr il y avait une part de cause due à mon agression, mais j'étais distante surtout parce que je n'avais toujours pas élucidé le mystère « Mai ». Je ne savais toujours pas qu'elle avait été leur relation, à quel point elle avait compté pour Yuko. Cela aurait dû être évident, deux sœurs jumelles sont toujours très proches, mais pourtant il me semblait que ce n'était pas que cela, qu'il y avait autre chose, je devais creuser sous la surface, mais j'avais du mal. Je n'osais pas aborder le sujet avec Yuko et je me retrouvais rarement seule avec une des autres filles. Et faire mon enquête de mon côté ne me menait à rien, j'essayai donc de me faire à l'idée, mais je ressentais au fond de moi comme une violente jalousie. Yuko n'avait plus jamais prononcé son nom à la place du mien, mais j'éprouvais toujours ce sentiment de haine. Je repensais à tous ça assise sur mon lit en attendant que Yuko sorte de la douche, nous étions vendredi, le lendemain nous avions rendez-vous avec le Conseil pour parler de l'épreuve. Lorsque Yuko sortit de la salle de bain elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- T'as l'air pensive Minami, ça va ?

- Ah, euh, oui, je pensais à l'épreuve. L'équitation, on n'est pas avantagé…

- C'est sans doute pour cela qu'on a un mois pour nous entrainer, t'en fais pas ça va aller, quand on veut on peut !, me répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

J'aurais du l'embrasser, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne voulais pas, après avoir repensé à l'existence de Mai, j'étais comme repoussé par Yuko, comme si je voyais Mai en elle, cela en devenait complètement loufoque et débile. Ce fut donc elle qui approcha son visage du mien pour y déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne refusai évidemment pas le baiser, j'avais des sentiments pour elle, je ne voulais pas me séparer d'elle, je m'étais juste une distance imaginaire entre nous, et j'allais devoir apprendre vite à y remédier ou la situation allait devenir impossible. En attendant ses lèvres venaient de me distraite quelque peu et je décidai d'oublier mes tracas. Je prolongeais notre baiser et elle m'allongea sur le lit, se mettant sur moi tout en me caressant les cheveux. J'avais les mains plaquées sur son dos que je caressai lentement, et nous nous embrassions encore et encore, tendrement. J'adorais, malgré tout, ces moments, je me sentais un peu illogique.

- T'as les lèvres tellement douces… chuchota-elle au creux de mon oreille.

Pour toute réponse je m'emparais à nouveau de sa bouche, je sentis la sienne sourire, et la mienne l'imita. Sa main commença, comme chaque fois, à devenir baladeuse, je la laissai faire au début mais la repoussai bien vite, elle se relevait alors, et nous nous retrouvions dans notre position initiale, assises sur le lit.

- Yuko, je suis désolée, dis-je comme à chaque fois depuis le début de notre relation, soit une petite semaine.

- Arrête de t'excuser, c'est moi… J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas, et pourtant j'essaye à chaque fois, pardon Minami, vraiment, pardon.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et lui donnai un dernier baiser avant que nous allâmes nous coucher.

Le lendemain, à 14h00, comme prévue, nous étions, accompagnées de Mariya et Suzuran, devant la porte du Conseil, attendant que le couple président vienne nous accueillirent. D'habitude très ponctuelles, Haruna-sama et Mariko-sama arrivèrent avec quelques dix minutes de retard, presque essoufflées alors qu'elles venaient de l'étage et n'avaient donc pas prit les escaliers. Nous les regardâmes avec étonnement, mais changeâmes vite d'attitude lorsqu'elles nous firent entrer dans la salle que nous commencions à connaitre par cœur. Mariko-sama nous invita à nous asseoir, les deux couples face à face, et Haruna-sama alla chercher un service à thé pour nous en servir. Ce fut en sirotant ce thé vert que Mariko commença à parler.

- En premier lieu je voulais vous dire que cette épreuve n'a été choisit sans aucun favoritisme. Haruna et moi savons que le couple du pavillon mauve fait partie du club d'équitation, mais cette épreuve avait été décidée bien avant que la première épreuve ne commence. De toute façon vous disposez d'un mois pour vous entrainer, cette épreuve est stratégique plus que physique, à vous de vous entrainer comme il le faudra, ce sera aussi, peut-être, un tout nouveau type d'entrainement pour Mariya et Suzuran, donc vous partez presque sur un pied d'égalité.

Yuko n'était pas de cet avis, je la voyais ronchonner discrètement.

- Pour ce qui est de l'entrainement, reprit Haruna, vous disposerez de l'hippodrome les mercredis et samedis après les activités de club et les dimanches pour vous entrainer, ainsi que tous les soirs entre la fin des cours et le couvre feu. Vous serez bien évidemment obligé de vous entrainer ensemble, à moins que vous n'établissiez un emploi du temps entre vous.

- Et on doit s'entrainer comment exactement ? demanda Yuko anxieuse.

- J'y arrive justement, continua Mariko.

Elles parlaient toujours toutes les deux comme une seule et même personne, comme si au lieu de nous livrer deux discours elles se livraient à un monologue d'une seule voix, se complétant mutuellement, je les enviais. Elles avaient incontestablement trouvé leur moitié, la personne qui partagerait leur vie entière.

- L'épreuve va se dérouler ainsi, continua Mariko, chaque binôme se choisira une princesse et un cavalier. Il y aura deux étapes, un peu comme un relais. En premier lieu, les deux princesses devront parcourir un slalome pour arriver à l'estrade au bout du parcours. Une fois sur l'estrade elles devront lever leurs deux mains pour faire signe à leur cavalier. Une fois le signe aperçu, le cavalier, à terre, devra monter son cheval et exécuter une course d'obstacle qui le guidera jusqu'à l'estrade. Une fois arrivé il devra stationner, ni trop peu ni trop longtemps, le temps d'inviter sa princesse à s'installer sur sa monture, et tous deux devront faire demi-tour pour exécuter une nouvelle fois la course d'obstacle. Le premier duo qui franchira la ligne d'arriver aura gagné.

- Cela peut paraitre un peu compliqué dit comme cela, compléta Haruna, mais nous vous ferons une présentation demain, venez à 15h00 à l'hippodrome.

- Prince et princesse ? s'interrogea Mariya en nous lançant un regard étrange, je croyais que cette année la compétition n'était pas sous le signe de l'amour, étant donné que l'on pouvait y participer sans avoir échangé nos rubans.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, mais gardez en tête que ce n'est que du spectacle, l'échange du ruban est l'essence de cette école, cette mise en scène ravira toutes les élèves. Nous allions juste l'utilitaire, la compétition, à l'esthétique, le spectacle, lui répondit Mariko.

- Je suppose que Mariya et Suzuran ont leur chevaux attitrés, commença Yuko, et pour Minami et moi ?

- J'y viens, reprit Haruna, Mariya et Suzuran, étant donné qu'elles partent quand même avec un avantage sur vous, se verront attribuer des chevaux qu'elles n'ont jamais montés, quand à vous, vous prendrez les leurs.

Le visage de Suzuran se renfrogna mais elle n'émit aucune objection, tandis que celui de Yuko s'illumina, elle voyait surement une lueur d'espoir pour cette épreuve. Même si elle n'était pas éliminatoire, Yuko se battait pour l'honneur. Je nous voyais quand même mal gagner contre un couple du club d'équitation, ce n'était pas avec nos base en tennis que nous allions arriver à quelque chose… Mais Mariko me tira de mes pensées en nous apprenant que la réunion était terminée. Haruna nous rappela le rendez-vous de demain après midi et nous sortîmes toutes les six de la pièce. Le couple président descendit les escaliers devant et alla frapper à la porte de la représentante du pavillon mauve au Conseil des Etudiantes, Matsui Jurina. Quant à Mariya et Suzuran, nous les invitâmes, par politesse mais aussi par envie, à se joindre à nous. Vu l'heure il ne servait plus à rien de rejoindre nos clubs respectifs, Yuko leur proposa une petite ballade dans le jardin. Nous étions sortis depuis à peine une minute du dortoir que Suzuran émit une proposition.

- Je ne veux pas faire une quelconque provocation, mais ça vous dit de venir voir nos chevaux ? Puisque ce sont ceux que vous montrez, autant que cela soit nous qui vous les présentions mmh ?

Il n'y avait aucun sous entendu dans sa phrase, Suzuran avait perdu tout air narquois ou compétitif, elle était simplement gentille et serviable.

- Pourquoi pas ! dis-je.

- Mais il y a les membres de votre club qui doivent s'entrainer en ce moment, ça ne fait rien ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Mariya, on est plutôt populaire dans le club, et puis la présidente sait très bien que nous ne pouvions pas venir aujourd'hui, elle sera sûrement ravit de nous voir quand même !

Elle finit sa phrase sur un sourire magnifique qui nous obligea à l'imiter toutes les trois.

- C'est partis alors ! lança Yuko enjouée le poing en avant.

Elles nous conduisirent à l'hippodrome, je découvrais un nouveau chemin, de nouveaux paysages, comme si nous avions quitté l'école, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle fut si grande. C'était vraiment un monde à part, j'aimais bien cette idée, nous étions en quelque sorte enfermée dans notre monde, notre école, je regrettai de ne pas y être entrée dès la première année.

L'hippodrome n'était pas gigantesque, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il était plus petit qu'un hippodrome classique, et ressemblait plus à un stade. Il y avait une grande pelouse ovale, séparées en deux par une ligne blanche au sol, et chaque côté formait un parcours de saut d'obstacle. Les obstacles semblaient pouvoir être changé de position comme bon vous semblait. Une fille de chaque côté de la ligne blanche s'entrainait au saut, celle de la partie droite me semblait plus habile que l'autre. Une grande piste, qui pouvait accueillir quatre chevaux alignés, entourait la verdure, là, quelques filles s'entrainaient à la course de vitesse, semblait-il. Une fille sur le bord du terrain nous salua, le couple du pavillon mauve nous accompagnant lui rendu ce salut.

- Le stade est séparé en deux, expliqua Suzuran, la partie gauche est pour les débutantes et l'autre pour les plus confirmées. Les écuries sont sur la droite, vous venez ?

Nous les suivîmes en silence. Nous sortîmes par une petite entrée à droite de celle par laquelle nous étions passées quelques minutes plus tôt, et nous arrivâmes directement devant un grand bâtiment en bois brun. Une tête de cheval, une orchidée blanche au dessus de son oreille gauche, une orchidée mauve au dessus de son oreille droite, était peint sur le haut de la double porte ouverte. Nous nous introduisîmes à l'intérieur. Il y avait une dizaine de box de chaque côté du bâtiment. En passant devant l'un d'entre eux j'aperçu une fille brosser le dos de sa monture, elle nous sourit sans rien dire.

-Nous y sommes ! s'exclama Mariya en ouvrant avec hâte la porte d'un box qui contenait deux magnifiques chevaux, lui c'est Somaki, nous apprit Mariya en câlinant la tête du cheval arborant une robe d'un noir si intense que je failli m'y perdre.

- Et elle, c'est Saya, nous informa à son tour Suzuran en passant sa main dans la crinière de la jument d'un blanc immaculé, comme le Ying et le Yang, ils se complètent !

A les voir tous les quatre on aurait dit une photo de famille ! J'eus presque envie de rire devant tant de sucrerie, mais me retins car leur lien semblait vraiment fort.

- Vous avez de la chance, ce ne sont pas des bêtes dures d'oreilles, ils vous obéiront sans doutes facilement.

- Je suppose que, Mariya tu montes Somaki et toi Suzuran, tu montes Saya ?

Elles se regardèrent amusées et rigolèrent brièvement.

- Tout le monde s'y trompe, commença Suzuran, mais non, c'est bien Mariya qui monte notre jument et moi qui monte notre étalon noir. C'est juste qu'au sol on a une préférence pour le cheval de l'autre !

« Notre » ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir atterrie dans une autre dimension. Vraiment, je ne comprendrai jamais la passion que peuvent avoir les gens pour les chevaux, les aimer ok, mais là cela en devenait presque flippant, comme si… c'était leur propre enfant, ou je ne sais pas, une partie d'elles-mêmes, cette sensation était renforcée par le fait qu'elle ne montait pas le cheval qu'elle préférait… J'arrivais même à en faire une extrapolation sexuelle. Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et posai une question :

- Vous faite de l'équitation depuis quand ?

- Depuis la moitié du collège environ, ça va faire bientôt quatre ans, ce n'est pas énorme, vous avez toutes vos chances, dit Mariya avec un clin d'œil lourd de sens.

Finalement, après avoir un peu parler chevaux, mais aussi des cours, de la compétition et d'autres choses banales, Yuko et moi décidâmes de les laisser chouchouter leurs montures et de nous en aller. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que nous fûmes dans une allée entourée de cerisiers que Yuko me prit la main et parla :

- Un peu flippantes avec leur bestioles, mais elles sont sympas ! On pourra peut-être envisager de devenir amies avec elles après qu'elles aient perdus la compétition ?

La tournure de sa phrase me fit rire.

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pensais !

- On est sur la même longueur d'ondes, dit-elle en m'offrant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Puis elle se stoppa et se posta devant moi. D'abord sa main attrapa une de mes mèche et elle l'entortilla autour de son doigt, puis elle me caressa doucement la joue gauche. Je rougis et elle s'empara de mes lèvres pour m'embrasser doucement. Notre baiser s'intensifia mais j'y mis fin par peur que quelqu'un nous aperçoive.

- Je trouve ça mignon cette épreuve, dis-je une fois que nous nous remîmes en chemin.

- Le prince charmant sauvant sa princesse, oui pas mal effectivement ! Mariko-sama veut du spectacle ? Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de montrer à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble toi et moi mmh ?

- Je sais pas trop… L'idée est tentante il est vrai…

- Dis oui !

- Je vais réfléchir Yuko !

Et pour ne pas la décevoir je l'embrassai à mon tour.

Toujours le même problème, en l'annonçant à nos amis nous rendions cela un peu plus « concret », mais je n'avais pas envie de « concret » tant que je n'en saurai pas plus sur Mai. C'était vraiment égoïste de ma part…

Le lendemain nous nous retrouvâmes, comme prévue, à l'hippodrome avec le couple du pavillon mauve et le couple président. Mariko et Haruna étaient en tenue d'équitation, casques déjà sur leurs têtes. Les deux chevaux qui allaient les accompagner pour la démonstration étaient là eux aussi, chacun à côté de sa cavalière.

- C'est simple, dit Mariko, je pense que vous n'aurez besoin que d'une seule démonstration.

L'hippodrome n'était pas arrangé comme la veille. La pelouse était toujours séparée en deux, mais dans l'autre sens, de chaque côté d'une barrière, se tenait une série d'obstacle, que les cavaliers devraient parcourir, au bout de laquelle se trouvait une estrade. De chaque côté des parcours se trouvait un slalome, que les princesses devraient exécuter. Rien qu'avec cette disposition je comprenais déjà comment l'épreuve allait se dérouler.

Elles menèrent leurs chevaux au début de la piste. Au vue de leurs positions, Haruna serait la princesse et Mariko le prince, en fait, le contraire m'aurait parut stupéfiant. Et elles nous firent une démonstration copie conforme de ce qu'elles nous avaient expliqué en réunion. Haruna emprunta le slalome avec une grâce qui paraissait naturelle, puis, debout sur l'estrade, elle attendit que Mariko affronte la course d'obstacle, avec une certaine aisance. Une fois proche de l'estrade, Haruna sauta sur l'arrière du cheval, et d'un coup de renne, il repartit en sens inverse pour refaire le parcours d'obstacle. Toute cette mise en scène nous impressionna. Yuko et Mariya applaudirent même la prestation. Je me voyais déjà me ridiculiser en face de Mariya et Suzuran, qui faisant partis du club d'équitation, donnerait un spectacle bien mieux que le notre. M'enfin j'essayai de ne pas trop y penser, après tout nous avions un mois pour nous entrainer, et nous ne pouvions pas reculer !

- Si vous avez besoin de conseil, ou d'aide, vous savez où nous trouver, dit Haruna et descendant de cheval.

- Nous comptons également sur votre discrétion, pour plus de surprise lors de l'épreuve, essayez d'en raconter le moins possible à propos du déroulement de l'épreuve à vos camarades, finit Mariko.

Finalement, une heure après cette démonstration, il était alors 16h00, Yuko et moi allâmes retrouver nos amies qui nous attendaient sur des bancs entourés de cerisiers et néfliers. Suzuran et Mariya voulurent rester à l'hippodrome pour chouchouter leurs chevaux, chacun faisaitt ce qui lui plaisait après tout…

- Alors cette démonstration ? nous demanda Mayu juste au moment où nous arrivions vers leurs bancs.

- On est tenue au secret professionnel, donna Yuko pour toute réponse.

- Professionnel mmh ? souffla Yuki, elles tiennent vraiment à ce que cette élection soit du spectacle pur et dur.

- Je trouve ça bien, commença Tomomi, pour une fois on s'amuse ! Voter tout bêtement c'était un peu laçant, enfin, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, alors que là !

- On à l'impression de regarder une série ou de lire un livre, termina Tomochin.

- J'aime plutôt cette idée moi aussi, ajoutai-je, et d'ailleurs je remercie Yuko de m'avoir embarqué la dedans, on passe de vraiment bons moments !

Je lançai un sourire enjôleur à ma coéquipière et elle me le rendit.

- Mais Suzuran et Mariya sont des adversaires redoutables, dit Yuko, elles font partis du club d'équitation, et en plus de ça, la rumeur dit qu'elles se sont échangé leurs rubans dès leur première semaine en tant que premières années dans cette école. Certes pour la compétition de cette année l'échange du ruban n'a aucune importance, mais pour les deuxièmes et troisièmes années ça reste un signe très fort, elles sont devenu très populaires au pavillon mauve et sont donc un adversaire de taille, car elles bénéficient d'un grand soutient de la part de leur fan, je dois dire que je suis un peu effrayée.

- Vous êtes aussi devenu populaires toutes les deux, continua Yuki, regarde la deuxième épreuve, vous avez aussi été acclamé comme des stars.

- Je partage l'avis de Yuko, dis-je, je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant.

- Hé bien ! Où est passé votre optimisme ! s'écria Mayu en se levant et en venant se poster devant Yuko.

- Ah mais ne t'en fais pas Mayu ! répondit Yuko en se levant pour lui faire face, on va se battre pour remporter, non seulement cette épreuve, mais aussi la compétition dans son ensemble !

Puis, comme si Yuko avait changé d'attitude, elle se jeta sur Mayu pour la chatouiller. Cette dernière se retrouva à terre, les larmes aux yeux, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Nous, spectatrices, observions attentivement la scène en rigolant tout autant que les deux protagonistes. C'était dans ces moments que je me rendais compte du bonheur que j'approuvais depuis que j'étais ici. Je passais les meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'avais hâte de continuer cette compétition aux côtés de Yuko. Sans crier garde, j'attaquai Tomomi qui se trouvait à mes côtés, et l'après-midi finit en batailles et revanches.

Chapitre plutôt "technique" et qui, à mon goût, ne fait pas assez avancer l'histoire, m'enfin j'espère que vous l'aurez tout de même lu avec plaisir !


	21. Chapitre 20 : Hantée par son ombre

_Puis, comme si Yuko avait changé d'attitude, elle se jeta sur Mayu pour la chatouiller. Cette dernière se retrouva à terre, les larmes aux yeux, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Nous, spectatrices, observions attentivement la scène en rigolant tout autant que les deux protagonistes. C'était dans ces moments que je me rendais compte du bonheur que j'approuvais depuis que j'étais ici. Je passais les meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'avais hâte de continuer cette compétition aux côtés de Yuko. Sans crier garde, j'attaquai Tomomi qui se trouvait à mes côtés, et l'après-midi finit en batailles et revanches._

Nous commençâmes l'entraînement dès le lundi soir après les cours. En chemin nous avions retrouvé Suzuran et Mariya qui, une fois arrivées dans les box, nous expliquèrent plein de petits trucs techniques mais fondamentaux, par exemple comment bien attacher la selle, le harnais, comment s'occuper des chevaux après chaque entrainement, pour le laver, lui donner à manger, bref nous passâmes une heure à discuter et une fois que nous fûmes bien rôder, elles décidèrent de nous laisser nous débrouiller seules et allèrent trouver les cheveux qui leur avaient été attribué.

- Minami ? Tu prends Somaki ou Saya ?

- Euh lequel est lequel déjà ?

- Somaki, le mâle, c'est le noir, et Saya c'est la jument blanche.

- Tu as une préférence ?

- Je sens que j'arriverai mieux à dompter la femelle ! dit Yuko en insistant sur le mot dompter.

- Très drôle Yuko ! Mais ça me va ! Et qui fait la princesse ? Qui fait le cavalier ?

- On verra plus tard non ? Pour l'instant on va juste s'entrainer à avancer, on avisera après !

- Ça marche !

Nous réussîmes à monter sur le dos de nos montures et à nous diriger, laborieusement, vers la piste. Suzuran et Mariya nous rejoignirent après quelques instants. Voyant que nous hésitions à nous lancer, elles commencèrent par un tour du stade au trot, histoire d'apprivoiser leurs nouvelles montures. Yuko et moi décidâmes de nous lancer aussi, et le premier se passa plutôt bien, Somaki et Saya firent sagement le tour, et quand il s'agit de les faire aller plus vite cela se passa tout aussi bien. Vers 18h10 nous décidâmes d'arrêter. Le lundi était une journée difficile et nous étions crevées, nous resterions sans doute plus le lendemain. Suzuran et Mariya restèrent un peu plus longtemps, après avoir remis les chevaux dans leur box, en sortant du stade, nous les vîmes s'embrasser toutes les deux avant de repartir en course. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Yuko et elle me prit la main. Nous rentrâmes en silence jusqu'au dortoir. Ce silence était paisible et agréable. Une fois dans la chambre je me mis face à elle et me blottit dans ses bras.

- Minami…

Elle enfoui son nez dans mes cheveux et me caressa la tête d'une main, de l'autre elle caressait mon dos doucement. Nous restâmes un certain temps dans cette position, puis je décidai de relever la tête pour l'embrasser. Nos bouches restèrent longtemps en contact avant de s'ouvrir pour que nos langues se rencontrent. J'adorai l'embrasser, c'était tellement agréable, mais je me sentais coupable. Je mis un terme à notre baiser, et avec un rire gêné elle alla se laver. La scène m'avait parut bizarre, mais je tâchais de l'oublier.

Tous les soirs de cette première semaine d'entraînement furent paisibles. Nous apprenions à courir de plus en plus vite, nous faisions même des courses à quatre avec nos deux adversaires pour améliorer notre niveau. Elles étaient vraiment sympas avec nous. Puis samedi nous avons décidé de commencer à nous entrainer pour le saut. Après avoir mis les barrières, Suzuran se proposa pour nous faire une petite démonstration. Elle inventa un parcours de quatre sauts assez simples. On voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas habituée à son cheval, mais elle ne rata aucun obstacle. Yuko et moi étions bouches bées. Nous nous y mîmes donc, et dûmes essuyer quelques cuisants échecs avant de sauter notre première barre. Il était quand même évident que nos chevaux avaient de l'expérience, nous n'y serions pas arrivé si vite autrement.

Nous avions, le dimanche après-midi, constitué un parcours plus long et l'affrontions chacune notre tour. Je revenais vers la ligne de départ, quand, avant de partir, Mariya m'interpella.

- Si tu veux perdre moins de temps quand Somaki retombe sur ses jambes après un obstacle, fait le sauter juste quelques centimètres avant, il se rattrapera plus près et repartira plus vite vers l'obstacle suivant.

- M-merci du conseil !

J'étais perturbée, elle était ma rivale et pourtant elle m'aidait, elle n'aurait pas dû me donner un conseil qui me permettait de gagner quelques secondes de plus. Cette fille était vraiment sympa, la fois où elle m'avait consolé près de la fontaine me revint en mémoire et je lui offris un immense sourire avant qu'elle ne s'élance sur le parcours. Ce ne fut pas le seul conseil que nos adversaires nous donnèrent. Suzuran apprit à Yuko que Saya, pour faire une bonne course, aimait bien qu'on lui gratouille l'oreille droite juste avant le départ. Elles nous apprirent aussi comment bien préparer nos chevaux avant une grande épreuve qui pouvait les stresser.

Vers 17h00, soit après pas moins de quatre heures d'entraînement, nous allâmes toutes ramener nos montures dans leurs boxs. Mariya et Suzuran virent dans le notre une fois que nous eûmes fini, pour dorloter Somaki et Saya.

- Vous les adorez vraiment ces deux là, fit remarquer Yuko.

- On les monte depuis un peu plus d'un an, et pourtant on a l'impression de les connaitre depuis des années, répondit Suzuran en caressant Somaki.

- C'est comme s'il y avait une connexion entre nous, ajouta sa compagne en donnant un bisou sur le museau de sa jument.

- C'est beau je trouve, renchéri Yuko.

Puis sans un mot de plus nous les saluâmes et allâmes retrouver nos amies dans le parc. Nous leur contâmes nos quelques entrainements, elles nous écoutaient avec une grande attention et avaient toutes hâte que l'épreuve arrive, pour admirer ce spectacle.

- Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ? me demanda Yuko une fois que nous fûmes seules dans notre chambre.

- Mmh ?

- Pour ce qui est d'annoncer notre relation lors de l'épreuve, par exemple en s'embrassant au moment de se récupérer sur l'estrade.

J'avais complètement oublié.

- Ah oui… Je ne sais pas trop Yuko, je, j'assume de ressentir tout cela pour toi, mais notre relation a toujours été compliquée et j'ai peur qu'en le disant aux gens ça complique encore les choses, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai cette impression, comme si ça avait besoin de rester secret encore un petit moment, le temps que ça se consolide, un truc du genre.

J'avais plus sortis cela pour l'embrouiller que comme excuse, je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que je voulais d'abord comprendre qui était réellement Mai.

- Je crois que je comprends… Je vais prendre sur moi alors…

Elle regarda le sol et me fit de la peine. Je m'approchai tout près d'elle et attrapai son visage à deux mains pour le relever et plonger mon regard dans ses yeux.

- Ça ne veut pas dure que je ne t'aime pas Yuko.

- Mina…

Et avant qu'elle put finir j'emprisonnai ses lèvres dans les miennes. Je la poussai contre un mur et l'embrassai de plus belle. A un moment je décollai mon visage du sien et vis quelques larmes couler de ses yeux.

- Yuko ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste, embrasse-moi…

Je ne cherchai pas plus loin et replongeai sur sa bouche tremblante. Notre baiser s'éternisa, puis je passai mes mains sur ses hanches et les caressai doucement. Je remontai légèrement son t-shirt pour effleurer le début de son ventre, mais je la sentis glisser entre mes mains et avant que je ne m'en rende compte elle était assise par terre, le regard dans le vide. J'avais peur de ce qui allait suivre, quand elle s'arrêtait comme cela c'était mauvais signe. Elle ne dit rien, serra les dents, son poing, et l'abattit contre le sol. Puis soudainement elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je réfléchissais en silence et trouvai enfin un moyen de la consoler, pensant que son mal venait de moi, à cause du fait que je ne voulais pas nous montrer au grand jour. Je m'accroupis et approchai mon visage tout près du mien, attrapai son menton et orientai sa tête pour qu'elle me regarde, ses larmes coulaient toujours, et quand je fus assuré qu'elle ne rebaisserait pas la tête je la lâchai pour diriger mes deux mains dans mes cheveux. Mes doigts effleurèrent mon ruban et je le détachai délicatement, au début Yuko ne dû pas comprendre ce que je voulais faire car elle écarquilla les yeux. Une fois mon ruban dénoué je voulus le retirer mais la mainde Yuko s'avança vers moi pour attraper mon bras afin d'arrêter mon geste.

- Non… chuchota-t-elle, garde-le, pas tant que je… pas tant que nous ne sommes en pas en couple officiellement.

- C'est pourtant bien parce que je ne veux rien officialiser que tu es triste, non ? Alors pourquoi ?

Elle ne donna aucune réponse et se remit à pleurer. Je renouai sommairement mon ruban et la prit dans mes bras pour essayer de la calmer. Elle se lâcha mais petit à petit se calma. Une fois les joues sèches je l'aidai à se relever et à la mettre dans son lit.

- Tu veux bien dormir avec moi Minami ?

- Bien sûr mon ange, répondis-je en souriant chaleureusement.

Je pris place à ces côtés et l'entourai de mes bras. Elle enfouie sa tête dans ma poitrine et s'endormit rapidement.

Je dormis extrêmement mal cette nuit, ruminant encore et encore la même question ! « Y-avait-il encore un rapport avec Mai ? ».

Ce fut exténuée que je me réveillai le lundi matin. Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot jusqu'au réfectoire, ce ne fut qu'en présence de nos amies que je pris la parole :

- Yuko ? On pourrait ne pas s'entraîner ce soir, j'ai mal dormis, je ne me sens pas la force de…

- Mmh moi non plus, d'accord.

- Je préviendrai Suzuran et Mariya qu'elles auront l'hippodrome pour elles.

Je fis un signe de tête puis nous allâmes en cours. A la pause déjeuner je laissai mes amies pour aller parler à Suzuran qui attendait Mariya devant la porte des toilettes.

- Salut Suzuran !

- Bonjour, me rendit-elle avec un sourire, visiblement heureuse qu'on lui adresse la parole.

- Je voulais te dire, ce soir Yuko et moi ne nous entrainerons pas, vous aurez plus de liberté comme ça !

- Oh mais on n'en a pas vraiment besoin.

- On a juste pas le courage de faire du sport aujourd'hui.

- Je vois, mmh on aura cas vous laisser un soir de libre dans la semaine, comme ça on sera quitte, pas de désavantage quant au temps d'entraînement.

Un sourire avait fendu son visage. Comment quelqu'un qui m'avait parut si hautain pouvait être aussi gentil ? Etait-ce une stratégie ? Je ne pensais pas. J'acceptai sa proposition, la saluai et retournai en cours. J'en parlai à Yuko pendant le cours d'anglais et elle acquiesça. Comme nous étions libre le soir, Yuki proposa que nous travaillâmes toutes ensemble, pour une fois, comme nous avions pleins de gros devoirs à rendre, il nous semblait judicieux d'allier nos différentes compétences, comme nous l'avions fait pour les révisions d'examens.

Le soir nous nous retrouvâmes donc dans une salle d'étude pour travailler. Je pensais que ce serait le bordel, mais nous avons étonnamment bien travaillé. Yuko aidant Tomochin et Tomomi, moi aidant Yuki et Mayu. Cette journée passa si vite que je n'eus même pas le temps de penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Yuko. Et le soir se passa comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une fois douchées nous nous retrouvâmes elle et moi sur un de nos lits à nous embrasser goulument. Mais cette fois je n'eus pas à l'interrompre car elle s'arrêta d'elle-même.

- Tu es fatiguée, mieux vaut nous coucher tôt, préconisa-t-elle avait de m'embrasser une dernière fois et de se glisser sous ses draps.

- Tu as raisons !

- Ah, j'ai vu Mariya en coup de vent, elle m'a dit qu'elles ne viendraient pas à l'hippodrome jeudi.

- Ça marche !

Nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit et je sombrai immédiatement dans un sommeil profond. Je fis un rêve sans aucun sens, presque épique. J'étais dans une forêt dans une sorte de combinaison violette, et à l'aide de mon coéquipier je devais arrêter un méchant qui voulait provoquer la fin du monde. Moi et mon coéquipier avions formé un bouclier anti magnétique pour anéantir le méchant, et voila-t-il pas qu'il s'était transformé en Tomochin. Le réveil sonna juste après cela. Ce rêve m'amusa plutôt, comme si je venais de voir un film d'action, il me mit de bonne humeur pour la journée.

Le mardi et le mercredi passèrent vite, la routine c'était déjà réinstallée. Le jeudi aussi s'écoula librement, mais le soir un incident que je n'aurai jamais soupçonné ce produisit.

La journée se passa comme les autres, repas remplis de délires et cours barbants, puis vint le soir, ce soir nous avions l'hippodrome pour nous deux. Nous nous y rendîmes d'un pas léger, il faisait lourd, la chaleur devenait toujours plus dure vers 17h00, s'entraîner était donc assez épuisant.

- Je pense qu'on est bien avancé maintenant, on devrait peut-être choisir qui d'entre nous sera le cavalier, dit Yuko alors que nous entrions dans le box.

- Oui. Le cavalier a la tâche la plus dure, donc il faudrait que ce soit la plus habille d'entre nous qui le fasse. Personnellement je trouve que Saya est plus habille que Somaki, donc je te verrais plus faire le cavalier, et puis ça fait prince sur son cheval blanc !

Elle rigola et me déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Alors je viendrai sauver ma princesse ! répondit-elle en me souriant, ça me va, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux !

- Je vais commencer à m'entrainer au slalome alors !

- Et moi je vais me perfectionner au saut.

Nous nous tapâmes dans la main et préparâmes nos chevaux avant de nous diriger sur la pelouse. Nous occupions chacune une moitié de terrain. Yuko se confectionna un parcours de saut d'obstacles, en asseyant de reproduire, de mémoire, celui sur lequel Mariko et Haruna nous avaient fait une démonstration. Je l'aidai à placer les barres et une fois satisfaite elle m'aida à installer mon slalome.

Je n'eu pas besoin de m'entrainer aussi longtemps qu'elle, je ne faisais pas un très bon temps, mais il nous restait un mois et demi pour nous entraîner, je décidai donc de m'accorder une pause. J'allai boire un peu d'eau aux toilettes et revins admirer Yuko. Saya lui allait très bien, sur ce cheval blanc elle avait l'air majestueuse. Peut-être croyais-je moi aussi au stéréotype « prince sur son cheval blanc », toujours était-il que cela lui allait drôlement bien. Elle n'avait certes pas la grâce de Mariko, ni le zèle de Suzuran ou Mariya, mais je la trouvais plus douée que moi. Quand Saya se courbait pour sauter Yuko avait l'air d'être propulsée dans les airs et lorsque la jument retombait sur ses pattes, le corps de Yuko en été tout secoué. C'était vraiment un beau spectacle. Lorsque qu'elle arriva en fin de parcours j'allais à sa rencontre.

- On s'est assez entrainé pour aujourd'hui tu ne crois pas ? lui dis-je en levant les yeux pour la voir.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 18h30.

- Oui, tu as raison, je saute encore deux ou trois barrières et on y va !

Je lui souris en guise de réponse et elle fit tourner Saya pour repartir au galop. Dans l'élan je vis un bout de tissu tomber au sol. Je pensai en premier à un mouchoir et me rapprochai, il s'agissait enfait d'un ruban, le sien avait dû tomber lorsqu'elle avait démarré. Le temps que je le ramasse Yuko avait sauté ses obstacles et, tout en caressant le ruban avec mes doigts, je la hélai :

- Yuko tu as fais tomber ton rub…

Je m'arrêtai net en découvrant l'inscription qui brillait en dorée sur le tissu blanc.

- Tu m'as dis quelque chose Minami ? demanda Yuko qui, une fois descendu de cheval s'était rapproché de moi.

- Ah euh non rien, rien d'important ! répondis-je en cachant le ruban dans ma poche, on y va ?

- Oui, oui ! dit-elle en se tournant vers les écuries.

Je la laissai passer devant moi et la suivis d'un pas chancelant. J'avais envie de crier, presque de vomir, même si cela pouvait paraitre exagéré. Mais je ne dis rien, je fis comme si de rien n'était, car après tout je n'étais sûre de rien. Je ne comprenais même pas ce que cela signifiait.

Une fois les chevaux brosser et nourris nous empruntâmes le chemin du retour, sur lequel je fus la plus silencieuse possible, mais cela ne paru pas inquiéter Yuko. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de remonter nous débarbouiller, nos amies nous attendaient déjà pour manger.

- Ah Yuko, il est passé où ton ruban ? demanda Mayu en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amie.

- Mon ruban ? demanda Yuko en mettant à son tour ses doigts dans sa chevelure, oh ! Tu as raison, il n'est plus là !

Elle chercha autour d'elle mais ne trouva, évidemment, rien. Mayu et les autres regardèrent un peu autour de leurs chaises, je les imitai histoire de ne pas éveiller de soupçons, mais nous cessâmes vite.

- Tu as dû l'oublier dans la chambre ce matin, proposai-je, je crois que tu ne l'avais pas aujourd'hui.

- Possible, répondit Yuko sur un ton inquiet.

- Bah c'est pas grave ! Tu n'auras qu'à en redemander un au secrétariat ! dit Tomomi.

Tomochin toussa anormalement en faisant les gros yeux à sa copine. Je ne compris pas le geste, mais su immédiatement que si je voulais interroger quelqu'un ce serait elle. Le repas se finit normalement, la perte du ruban fut oubliée et nous montâmes, comme chaque soir, dans nos chambres. Comme chaque soir Tomochin et Tomomi s'embrassèrent en haut des escaliers, tandis que Mayu et Yuki les imitaient, avant de se séparer, sous le regard jaloux de Yuko. D'habitude je les jalousai aussi, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir j'avais juste envie de m'évader sous l'eau chaude.

Une fois dans la chambre je laissai Yuko prendre sa douche la première, et sans un mot quand elle sortit, je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, je ne devais pas pleurer. J'inspectai mon visage dans la glace puis me déshabillai entièrement. Je me dirigeai vers la douche, mais fis demi-tour pour aller chercher le ruban dans la poche de mon uniforme, afin de vérifier ce que j'avais vu à l'hippodrome. « Oshima Mai », c'était bien ce prénom qui était inscrit sur le ruban qui s'était frivolement détacher des cheveux de Yuko. Je le chiffonnai avec rage, le remis dans ma poche, et entrai sous la douche, faisant couler de l'eau peut-être un peu trop chaude.

Avec ce chapitre j'arrive enfin au moment que j'attendais le plus (depuis le début) j'espère que ce suspense vous plaira ! Et puis enfin le chapitre 20 ! (Vos avis me feraient plaisir :) )


	22. Chapitre 21 : Souvenirs

Point de Vue Mariya

_- Mariya ? Tu viens, on va au square avec Rena et Yui._

_- Désolée Miho, ma maman veut que je rentre tôt maintenant…_

_- Dommage, ce week end peut-être, à demain Mariya !_

_- A demain !_

_ Elle sortit de la salle de classe avant moi et, après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche pour être sûre que personne ne me verrait, je sortis à mon tour et me dirigeai à l'opposé de la sortie, vers la salle de musique. Le club était censé être fermé à cette heure là, mais jeudi dernier, alors que je passais par hasard devant la salle j'avais entendu de la musique et m'étais arrêté pour regarder. Une fille, qui devait avoir le même âge que moi, jouait du piano. Encore et toujours la même partition, elle semblait vouloir s'améliorer. Je n'avais pas put rester longtemps et j'avais décidé de venir le lendemain, elle était toujours là, jouant le même morceau. Cela faisait une semaine que je venais l'écouter en cachette. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais là, du moins je le pensais, je restai derrière la porte, regardant par la fente entre le mur et le battant, et j'écoutai paisiblement le morceau qu'elle rejouait encore et encore. Aujourd'hui, comme je l'espérai, elle était là, assise devant le piano, à jouer. Elle faisait toujours la même faute vers le milieu du morceau, mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, et elle recommençait sans jamais sans lasser, pour essayer de régler son défaut. Je ne savais pas combien de temps elle restait là, je partais toujours au bout d'une demi-heure pour ne pas inquiéter mes parents. Si je restais plus longtemps ma mère s'inquiéterait, ce qui était bien normal, j'avais dix ans et nous habitions tout près de l'école, mais je lui disais que j'allais au square avec Rena, Yui et Miho._

_ Nous étions en hiver, le soleil se couchait presque et ma pianiste baignait dans une lumière dorée. Je l'admirai paisiblement tout en écoutant. Ses cheveux étaient longs, presque aussi long que les miens, comme elle était assise ils lui tombaient juste au dessus des omoplates. Je pouvais constater qu'elle était un peu plus petite que moi en taille, mais elle devait être du même niveau que moi, je ne l'avais pourtant jamais croisé dans les couloirs, elle était peut-être discrète. Cette fille m'intriguait, sans que je le veuille vraiment, j'étais en admiration devant elle, comme si elle m'hypnotisait, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de son profil, je ne l'avais jamais vu de fasse mais je savais qu'elle était jolie. J'avais envie de devenir son amie, mais je n'osai pas aller lui parler. Elle joua huit fois son morceau et je dus m'en aller à regret. _

_ Ce rituel dura pendant un mois sans qu'il ne se passât rien de différent. Ce soir encore je me rendais devant la salle de musique. Nous étions la veille des vacances de Noël et je comptais rester un peu plus longtemps pour l'écouter. Depuis le mois de novembre elle jouait toujours le même morceau. Je n'avais jamais réussis à l'identifier, mais il était désormais devenu mon morceau favori. J'aurai voulu savoir jouer du piano pour me joindre à elle. J'y allais cependant avec une boule au ventre, hier elle n'était pas venu, j'étais donc rentré chez moi plus tôt et m'étais iniquité en ayant peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, j'espérai qu'elle serait là aujourd'hui. Ce fut avec joie qu'en m'approchant de la salle j'entendis la mélodie, et c'était bien elle qui jouait du piano._

_ Au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors qu'elle venait d'achever son quatrième essai elle s'arrêta. Elle ne faisait jamais de pause, j'eu peur qu'elle parte plus tôt et qu'elle me découvre, mais elle ne sembla pas bouger de son siège._

_- Tu peux entrer tu sais._

_ C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix, une douce voix d'enfant, elle donnait tout de suite l'envie de lui parler, mais j'étais apeurée, elle savait donc que je l'observais. _

_- Je n'ai jamais vu ton visage, mais je sais que tu viens chaque soir pour m'écouter. Si tu ne veux pas te montrer, dis-moi au moins ton prénom. _

_ J'en rougis presque de honte. Mais il aurait été bête de m'enfuir, alors j'ouvris délicatement la porte et entrai dans la pièce. Elle se retourna. Je voyais son visage pour la première fois, il était rond et magnifique, elle souriait, rien que pour moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imiter._

_- Nagao Mariya, me présentai-je._

_- Yamauchi Suzuran, répondit-elle, mais appelle moi Suzuran._

_ Dans le ton de sa voix je sentais comme une détresse profonde, elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, elle ne semblait pas parler beaucoup, rien que cette simple phrase avait parut lui demander un grand effort. _

_- C'est quoi le morceau que tu joues ? demandai-je piquée par la curiosité._

_- La Lettre à Elise, de Beethoven. _

_- Tu ne joues que celle-là, pourquoi ?_

_- C'est le dernier morceau que mes parents m'ont enseigné avant de mourir._

_ J'en restais abasourdie, elle n'avait plus de parents ? Je comprenais aussitôt pourquoi sa voix semblait teintée de désespoir. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle. Elle se décala sur le banc devant le piano pour me laisser une place et je m'assis à ses côtés._

_- Tu n'étais pas là hier, pourquoi ? demandai-je._

_- C'était l'anniversaire de mon grand frère, alors je devais aider mes grands-parents à préparer._

_ Je supposai donc qu'elle vivait avec eux._

_- Tu es dans quelle classe ? demandai-je encore._

_- Tu poses beaucoup de questions ! dit-elle en rigolant. Je suis en quatrième année, dans la classe de Mlle Ichikawa, et toi ?_

_- Même année, je suis dans la classe de Mlle Takeuchi. _

_- Tu veux bien devenir mon amie, Mariya ?_

_- Oui !_

_ J'avais répondu avec un énorme sourire et elle en eut les larmes aux yeux, elle secoua ensuite sa tête pour se remettre les idées en places et se remis à jouer. Je continuais à venir chaque soir, mais depuis ce jour je prenais place à côté de Suzuran et l'écoutais jouer encore et toujours cette même partition de Beethoven._

- Mariya ? A quoi tu penses ? me demanda Suzuran, nue, allongée à mes côtés.

- Je repensais à notre première rencontre, tu t'en souviens ?

- Evidemment ! Tu as été ma première, et unique, amie.

- Unique…

- Ça te gène le fait qu'on soit solitaire n'est-ce pas ? Avant de me connaitre, tu avais plein d'amis en primaire.

- C'est vrai, mais tu comptes largement plus que tous les amis que j'ai eus, à mes yeux.

- Minami et Yuko, elles ont l'air sympa, tu penses qu'on pourrait devenir amies ?

- Je crois bien oui, répondis-je en caressant le haut de ses cheveux qu'elle portait court maintenant.

- Tu m'apprendras comment on fait !

- Comment on fait quoi, Suzuran ?

- Comment on fait quand on a des amies…

- Crois-moi, tu sais déjà le faire… Tu sais déjà le faire…

J'avais chuchoté la fin de ma phrase et l'avais embrassé sur le crâne. C'est vrai, nous n'avions jamais eu d'amis depuis que nous nous connaissions. Après l'avoir rencontré j'avais cessé de voir Rena, Yui et Miho, elles m'avaient manqué au début, mais j'étais bien aux côtés de Suzuran, je ne l'aurai échangé contre rien au monde, c'était MON amie, je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre, et il semblait que c'était aussi le cas de Suzuran. Nous étions ensuite entrée dans le même collège, une nouvelle aire de solitude, comme nous nous connaissions, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler aux autres, nous ne voulions pas faire connaissance avec les autres élèves de notre classe. Et puis nous donnions tellement une image renfermée que personne n'osait venir nous parler, ils étaient en même temps fascinés et effrayés par nous. Puis en dernière année de collège, à l'aube de nos quatorze ans, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Nous étions jusque là déjà très proche l'une de l'autre, mais nous ne nous voyions comme des amies, jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous deux fasse le premier pas.

- Et tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ? demanda Suzuran en me caressant une épaule.

- Bien sûre…

_- Suzuran ! hurlai-je en frappant à la porte de sa chambre d'interne un mercredi après-midi._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda-t-elle en m'ouvrant et en me laissant entrer._

_- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon cassier en prenant mes chaussures !_

_ Elle prit le morceau de papier que je lui tendais et le lis dans sa tête puis elle me le rendit. Nous avions alors quatorze ans, les grands-parents de Suzuran étaient mort il y avait deux et un ans de cela, son frère, maintenant majeur, l'avait placé en internat._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Mariya ?_

_- Je sais pas, c'est la première fois qu'on m'envoie une déclaration d'amour ! _

_- Mizuki Shizumasa, il est dans notre classe non ?_

_- Oui, même si comme ça je ne vois pas très bien qui c'est… Ah… J'ai envie de lui répondre ! T'imagine si je sortais avec lui ? Ce serait amusant !_

_- Amusant ?_

_- Bah oui, on sortirait tous les trois, et on s'amuserait, et on te trouverait un copain pour toi aussi !_

_- Je ne veux pas de copain ! me répondit sèchement Suzuran. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu me suffis Mariya…_

_- Mais on est amie, un jour il va bien falloir fonder une famille, on va devoir se séparer toi et moi._

_- Et pourquoi on en serait obligé ?_

_- Parce que c'est comme ça que vont les choses dans ce monde !_

_- Tu n'as donc rien compris…_

_ Sa voix s'était coincée dans sa gorge quand elle avait répondu. Puis quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Je ne comprenais pas bien le sens de ses mots, de sa tristesse. _

_- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Pardon…_

_ Elle ne répondit pas mais releva brusquement la tête et s'approcha de moi. Elle attrapa mes deux poignés pour que je ne bouge plus. Puis elle avança vivement son visage vers le mien pour que je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Finalement sa bouche fusionna avec la mienne. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'étonnement et un léger gémissement m'échappa. Mais plus sa bouche se faisait pressante sur la mienne, plus mon corps se relâchait. Et je finis par lui rendre son baiser. Après quelques minutes elle me relâcha et reprit la parole :_

_- Tu es mienne pour toujours Mariya…_

_ Je collai mon front sur le sien et mes yeux se fermèrent._

_- Je serais tienne pour l'éternité Suzuran._

- Et ce garçon, tu ne lui as pas répondu au final, non ?

- Non ! Le pauvre, il a dû attendre désespérément !

Nous nous regardâmes et nous éclatâmes de rire.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai adoré l'indice que tu avais trouvé pour la deuxième épreuve « Symbole pour symbole, ce fut là notre échange », avec une phrase pareille je ne pouvais que trouver le lieu ! Par conte au début je n'avais aucune idée de l'objet que tu avais caché, dit-elle après avoir reprit ses esprits.

- Pourtant ça semblait évident, qu'est-ce que j'aurais put choisir d'autre ?

- C'est vrai… Une partition de La Lettre à Elise cachée sous le cerisier qui nous a vus échanger nos rubans. J'en ai presque eux les larmes aux yeux !

Elle sourit et déposa un vif baiser ses mes lèvres. Il y eu ensuite un long silence, Suzuran était blottie contre mon épaule et j'avais la bouche appuyée contre son cuir chevelu. Nous entendions le cliquetis de la trotteuse de notre réveil.

- Suzu ? chuchotai-je, en rompant le calme, ma voix s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux.

- Mmh ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais dis, depuis quand es-tu orpheline ?

Elle releva la tête et me regarda.

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais six ans.

- Alors… Tu jouais cette musique depuis quatre ans…

- Oui, quatre ans, depuis mon arrivée en primaire, et je faisais encore et toujours la même faute.

Puis son regard s'intensifia et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, poursuivit-elle alors que ses joues s'humidifiaient, je faisais, encore et toujours la même faute, jusqu'à ce que je vois ton visage. Après cette rencontre, je n'ai plus jamais raté ce morceau. La mélodie sortant de mes doigts était abîmé, en arrivant tu l'as réparé, tu as comblé le vide, rendu la perfection possible, tu m'as guéris. Plus jamais mon jeu n'a été faux, plus jamais je n'ai souffert.

Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine, jamais elle ne m'avait dit cela, depuis les sept années que nous nous connaissions, jamais elle ne m'avait parlé ainsi. Ses lèvres se fixèrent au miennes et elle ajouta :

- Je n'ai besoin que de toi Mariya…

Mes larmes se joignirent aux siennes et je l'embrassai avec toute la passion que j'étais en mesure de lui transmettre.

-Je t'aime Suzuran, réussis-je à placer entre deux baisers.

- Mariya…

Nos embrassades redoublèrent puis bientôt ses mains virent caresser ma poitrine. Nous avions déjà fait l'amour ce soir là, mais quand bien même, nous en avions encore envie, nous avions encore envie de posséder le corps de l'autre, de s'approcher de l'autre au plus près. En un mouvement elle se retrouva à quatre pattes sur moi me fixant d'un regard remplit de douceur. Devant les autres elle se donnait un air dur et narquois, mais devant moi elle redevenait elle-même, bien qu'elle ait un peu baissé sa garde avec Minami et Yuko, ce n'était qu'avec moi qu'elle était entièrement elle. Mais bientôt ses paupières se fermèrent et ses lèvres virent embrasser ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes cuisses, mes pieds, et à nouveau mes cuisses, mon ventre, ma poitrine et mes lèvres. Pendant que sa langue était occupée avec la mienne elle dirigea sa main gauche vers mon entre jambe. Ses doigts, habituellement glacés, entrèrent en contact avec ma peau et un frisson intense me parcouru. La surface froide de ses mains me faisait frissonner aussi bien qu'elle faisait monter en mon être une grande boule de chaleur. Ses doigts s'introduisirent lentement en moi, ce geste précis était remplit d'émotion, émotion qu'elle essayait de me transmettre au travers de son baiser et de ses gémissements. Je gémissais moi aussi, beaucoup plus qu'elle cependant. Elle continua ses lent vas et vients sans jamais accélérer le rythme, pendant ce temps mes mains caressaient son dos creux, parfois mes doigts se crispaient, il resterait quelques traces le lendemain mais rien de grave. Pour lui rendre la pareille j'engouffrai ma main entre l'infime espace qui nous séparait, j'arrivai difficilement jusqu'à mon but mais une fois proche j'entourai son sexe avec ma main, comme si je voulais le protéger. Je le caressai doucement puis me résolus à y pénétrer, moi aussi. Nos mouvements n'allaient pas à l'unisson, pourtant je ressentais presque le même sentiment que lorsque nous jouions du piano à quatre mains, en accord parfait, ici, notre alternance faisait justement que nous étions soudées. Après un certain temps, l'excitation était si grande que nous n'arrivions plus à nous embrasser, à la place nous nous regardions dans les yeux, j'arrivai à voir mon reflet dans ses pupilles, c'était plutôt plaisant, comme si je faisais partis d'elle, d'autant qu'elle devait aussi se voir dans les miennes.

- Je… Je… T'aime ! lâcha difficilement Suzuran.

Un rire joyeux s'échappa de moi mais le silence revint vite, et nos visages devinrent à nouveau sérieux. A force de patience et de mouvements, aussi lents ou délicats furent-ils, j'arrivai à la jouissance bien avant mon Amour. Aussitôt les idées un peu remises en place, que je retournai Suzuran pour la mettre sur le dos, tout en veillant bien à garder mes doigts en elle. Ses prunelles me regardaient avec insistance, on aurait dit que je pouvais me perdre dans son regard. Pendant que j'exécutai mes ultimes mouvements, j'embrassai délicatement ses seins, elle avait ses mains agrippées à mon dos, et dans un dernier gémissement, plus puissant que les autres, elle jouit à son tour, ses doigts accrochés à mes omoplates. Puis je me posai à ses côtés et elle appuya sa tête sur mon épaule tout en reprenant son souffle, je finissais de reprendre le mien. Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois et nous fermèrent nos yeux.

- J'ai une idée de mise en scène pour l'épreuve à cheval, commença Suzuran.

- Je t'écoute, répondis-je toujours les yeux fermés en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Au moment où je te récupérerai sur l'estrade, car évidemment avec mes cheveux court je fais le prince, cliché mais ça a plus de logique ! Donc, au moment où tu montra sur mon cheval, tu devrais monter devant moi, de telle façon que je te tienne dans mes bras lorsque que je ferais le parcours d'obstacle en sens inverse.

- C'est pas un peu risqué ? Pour conduire je veux dire.

- Peut-être un peu, mais il faut donner du show non ? Et je n'ai pas finis, au moment où tu montera sur Hatsuharu se serait bien que nous nous embrassions.

- Tu aimes m'embrasser en publique mmh ?

- C'est parce que nous représentons un Amour pure et dit unique que nous sommes populaire, parce que nous avons échangé notre ruban dès le premier jour, alors autant donner à voir au public ce qu'il veut voir.

- Tu penses à tout Suzuran ! Mais l'idée me plait bien, après tout c'est le cavalier et sa princesse, ce serait logique, puis cette mise en scène mélangé à notre popularité, fasse au duo non en couple contre lequel nous combattons, pourras peut-être nous aider par la suite dans cette compétition.

- A propos de nos adversaire, tu ne trouves pas qu'elles se sont rapprochées ces temps-ci ?

- Tu veux dire qu'elles pourraient être en couple ?

Il y eu un silence puis nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux.

- Non ! répondîmes-nous à l'unisson en rigolant.

- En tous cas, j'ai hâte de voir ce que nous réserve les épreuves à venir, chuchota Suzuran le nez enfoui dans ma poitrine.

- Oh moi aussi ! Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler !

Nous soupirâmes joyeusement et nous finîmes pour nous endormir vers un nouveau lendemain qui serait encore plus resplendissant que les autres.

Désolé pour le petit retard (problème d'ordinateur), ce chapitre est en quelque sorte pour vous faire patienter pour le prochain et enfin avoir des réponses, il est quand-même important, pour mieux connaitre le couple concurrent !


	23. Chapitre 22 : De mes propres mains

Point de Vue Minami

_Une fois dans la chambre je laissai Yuko prendre sa douche la première, et sans un mot quand elle sortit, je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, je ne devais pas pleurer. J'inspectai mon visage dans la glace puis me déshabillai entièrement. Je me dirigeai vers la douche, mais fis demi-tour pour aller chercher le ruban dans la poche de mon uniforme, afin de vérifier ce que j'avais vu à l'hippodrome. « Oshima Mai », c'était bien ce prénom qui était inscrit sur le ruban qui s'était frivolement détacher des cheveux de Yuko. Je le chiffonnai avec rage, le remis dans ma poche, et entrai sous la douche, faisant couler de l'eau peut-être un peu trop chaude._

Je sortis de la salle de bain, Yuko était assise au bureau et finissait un devoir que nous avions à rendre pour le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle me vit sortir, elle posa son crayon, se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne la repoussai pas. Puis ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes, et je ne refusai pas non plus son baiser.

Sous la douche j'avais réfléchis. Tant que je ne serais certaine de rien je devais faire comme si de rien n'était avec Yuko, et cacher "son" ruban le mieux possible. Demain j'essayerai d'aller questionner Tomochin, elle me semblait en savoir plus que les autres, ou même si ce n'était pas le cas, je sentais qu'elle serait prête à me parler. De plus, c'était elle qui avait été témoin de l'accident qui avait tué Mai. Sous la douche j'avais aussi émis des hypothèses quant à ce ruban. La première idée, saugrenue, qui m'était venu en tête était que Yuko était Mai, donc que c'était Yuko qui était morte pendant l'accident, mais du coup tout le monde était complice, et puis je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de se faire passer pour sa jumelle. J'avais donc écarté cette possibilité. M'étais ensuite venue l'idée de l'échange de ruban, Mai et Yuko auraient échangé leur ruban, et Yuko n'aurait jamais récupéré le sien, gardant celui de sa sœur noué dans ses cheveux. Mais cela impliquait qu'elles étaient en couple, qu'elles partageaient une relation amoureuse, et cela aussi me semblait insensé. Je voulais écarter cette solution, mais je n'en trouvais pas de plus probable. Il y avait bien sûr la simple envie de garder un peu de sa jumelle avec elle, mais cela n'expliquait pas toutes les fois où Yuko m'avait appelé "Mai" alors que nous nous apprêtions à nous embrasser. Seul un souvenir semblable, donc une scène où elle aurait embrassé Mai, aurait put lui faire dire son nom à la place du mien. Mais je ne voulais pas que cela soit l'explication, je ne voulais pas que Yuko soit toujours amoureuse de... sa sœur ? Et qu'elle est une relation avec moi en parallèle. En plus de cela, l'inceste me dégoutait. J'espérais vraiment me tromper.

Ceci étant peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous embrassions, j'intensifiai le baiser. Je n'éprouvais pas encore de sentiments négatifs envers Yuko, mais je savais que ces sentiments arriveraient tôt ou tard, je voulais donc profiter une dernière fois de ses lèvres douces. Presque inconsciemment, poussée par le désire, je la poussai sur un lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle me laissa évidemment faire, elle devait se demander pourquoi j'étais si entreprenante d'un coup, mais elle ne posa aucune question, surement par peur que je m'arrête dans ma lancé. J'étais au dessus d'elle et l'embrassai encore et toujours, Yuko avait ses mains posées sur mes hanches et me les caressait délicatement. Ma main gauche fourragea dans ses cheveux tandis que je me retenais sur l'autre. Puis je passai des cheveux au visage et du visage à son buste. Avec une habilité sûre, je déboutonnai sa veste et lui enlevai en m'aidant de mon autre main, dans l'élan j'enlevai aussi son t-shirt, je pouvais lire une certaine gêne dans son regard, mais elle me laissa faire, respirant de plus en plus fort.

Yuko était là, en soutif devant moi, je l'avais déjà vu dans cette tenue, lui accrochant moi-même son sous-vêtement au début de l'année, mais je n'arrivai tout de même pas à en croire mes yeux, plutôt, je ne réalisai pas vraiment. J'avais juste envie de profiter, pour une fois. Ma langue s'engouffra dans la bouche de Yuko pendant un certain temps, puis j'entrepris de la balader sur son cou et son buste. Mes doigts prirent le relais et se jetèrent sur sa poitrine toujours habillée. Avec mes index je cherchai ses tétons naissant. Ils venaient à peine de se durcir et je pouvais le sentir sous le tissu. Je les caressai longuement avec le bout de mes pouces, et continuai à l'embrasser. Ses gémissements se perdaient dans nos baisers, ses mains s'agrippaient de plus en plus à mon buste, et elle voulu soudain, elle aussi, ramener ses mains vers ma poitrine. Dès que je sentis ses doigts passer sous mon t-shirt, j'arrêtai leur avancée en saisissant ses poignets.

- Laisse-moi faire… chuchotai-je.

Yuko ne répondit rien mais replaça ses paumes sur mes hanches. Finalement je dégrafai son soutient gorge, ce qui laissa sa poitrine s'extasier librement. Moins forte que la poitrine de Yuki, mais imposante quand même. J'y aventurai mes doigts, titillant fiévreusement ses tétons et recalai ma bouche sur celle de Yuko pour adoucir ses gémissements. J'avais remis ma main droite sur le lit pour m'en servir d'appuis, ce serait avec la main gauche que j'opérerai la suite de mon parcours. Après avoir longuement joué avec les seins de Yuko, mes doigts descendirent lentement sur son corps qui se cambrait faiblement. Ils dansèrent sur son ventre, pour ensuite se glisser sans ménagement sous sa jupe. Je caressai sa culotte humide au niveau de son sexe.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais en train de faire cela. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle me touche, mais pourtant je voulais l'entendre gémir sous mes mouvements, j'avais l'impression de me transformer en monstre. Soudain l'image de Toma se présenta à moi comme une violente gifle. Je me stoppai net, et relevai mon visage de celui de Yuko, en la fixant sans la regarder, le regard perdu dans le vide, dans mes pensées. J'étais en train de toucher Yuko comme Toma l'aurait fait avec moi, à ceci près que Yuko était consentante, c'était le même schéma. Je me dégoutai. Je retirai ma main de sous sa jupe et me relevai pour m'asseoir sur son buste.

- Minami ? dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits, ça va ?

Mais je n'entendis presque pas, je fixai le mur en face à présent. Une émotion violente me parcouru, je mis prestement mes deux mains sur mon visage pour retenir un cri, ou comme si j'allais vomir, et fermai les yeux violemment. Des larmes montèrent mais aucune ne sorti.

- Je…, commençai-je sans aller plus loin.

Finalement je desserrai mes mains de sur mon visage, et me levai, allant m'asseoir sur le lit d'à côté, mon lit.

- Pardon Yuko, je n'aurais pas dû aller si loin, excuse-moi…

Abasourdit elle se redressa sur les coudes et me regarda. Son corps tremblait encore de désire mais elle essayait de se contrôler.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? On est ensemble toi et moi, il n'y a rien de mal à cela.

- Je sais mais… Je n'en ai pas envie, enfin si, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça, pas dans _ses_ conditions.

- "Ses" conditions ?

Je lui offris un silence pour toute réponse. Je me fourrai sous mes draps, toute habillée, tant pis, et fermai les yeux. J'entendis Yuko se lever, sans doute rassembler ses affaires, et aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Aux minces bruits qui s'échappaient de la porte je compris qu'elle finissait le travaille que j'avais commencé. Lorsque ses gémissements cessèrent, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, enfin pas assez puisque je l'entendais, et mes larmes imitèrent les siennes, avant que je sombre dans un sommeil dérangé.

Le lendemain matin, comme tous les matins, comme si la veille avait été une soirée ordinaire, j'allais me préparer dans la salle de bain pendant que Yuko se changeait dans la chambre. Lorsque je sortis elle s'approcha de moi pour nouer ma cravate. Toutes les deux nous faisions comme d'habitude, nous oubliions les évènements gênants de la veille pour ne pas en parler. L'ambiance était quand même pesante.

- Ce soir on s'entraine au saut d'obstacle en était deux sur le cheval, d'accord ? me dit Yuko en fixant ma cravate presque nouée.

- Pas de problèmes !

Elle resserra finalement le nœud et m'embrassa vivement en me souriant, je lui rendis son sourire et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Alors que je fermais la porte à clef elle partit en avance, et une fois en chemin pour la rattraper je remarquai qu'elle avait à nouveau un ruban dans les cheveux. Mais je n'osai pas aborder le sujet. Heureusement Mayu, que nous croisâmes au petit déjeuner, posa la question à ma place.

- Ah oui, je l'ai retrouvé dans une de mes poches, j'avais juste oublié que je l'avais enlevé pour l'entrainement !

- Vraiment pas doué Yuko, ajouta Tomochin qui était aussi avec nous étant donner qu'elle était dans la même chambre que Mayu.

Joli mensonge pensai-je, se rendrait-elle compte que je ne l'avais jamais vu retirer son ruban pendant l'entrainement ? En tous cas je ne lui signalerai pas que j'avais le "sien" en ma possession. En quelque sorte, qu'elle porte le sien, où était écrit "Oshima Yuko" était pire, car si ma théorie des rubans était juste, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait dans les cheveux le ruban que Mai portait au moment de sa mort. Il était impératif que je choppe Tomochin, par chance elle était juste devant moi, étant dans la chambre de Mayu, elles étaient forcément descendu ensemble. Au moment où nous déposâmes les plateaux je m'arrangeai pour être juste après elle. J'approchai ma tête de la sienne et chuchotai :

- J'ai besoin de te parler, après les cours viens me rejoindre sous le grand cerisier du troisième jardin, s'il te plait.

Elle se retourna lentement vers moi, ses yeux pétillaient, que pensait-elle ? Mais elle hocha la tête et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit à 16h00 je dus trouver une excuse pour ne pas accompagner tout de suite Yuko à l'hippodrome.

- Kayo-sensei m'a demandé d'aller récupérer un livre au 5ème étage, mais va commencer à t'entrainer Yuko, je te rejoins dès que j'ai finis !

- D'accord d'accord, je vais commencer par faire quelques courses, avec Suzuran et Mariya pourquoi pas !

- Parfait !

Je lui offris un énorme faux sourire et me dirigeai vers un escalier pour monter à l'étage du dessus. J'observai Yuko et quand je fus sûre qu'elle soit sortit du bâtiment, je redescendis l'escalier en courant, je changeais mes chaussures en vitesse, galérant pour refermer le cassier dans ma hâte, et me dirigeai vers le troisième jardin. J'avais vu partir Tomochin sans Tomomi, elle serait peut-être arrivée là bas avant moi. Et en effet, une fois que j'eus poussée les branches du tilleul faisant office d'entrée, je vis Tomochin, debout, adossée au cerisier, regardant dans ma direction. Elle était belle dans cette position, le vent agréable faisait voler doucement ses cheveux, et son regard était intense, comme si elle avait deviné pourquoi je l'avais fais venir ici. Quand je fus à bonne distance, elle retira son dos de l'arbre et s'assit sur le sol en tailleur, je l'imitai. Nous étions seules.

- C'est rare que tu veuilles me parler en privé Minami, je suppose donc que ça a un rapport avec Yuko.

- Comment tu… ?

- Ça se voit sur ton visage.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais si transparente, enfin…

Je me raclai la gorge.

- J'ai deux questions importantes à te poser. La première est peut-être très délicate.

- J'écoute, dit Tomochin calmement.

- Que s'est-il passé le jour de l'accident qui a tué Mai ? On m'a dit que tu étais restée silencieuse sur ce qui est arrivé dans le bus.

Je posai d'abord cette question, gardant le ruban dans ma poche pour la deuxième partie de mon interrogatoire. Je voulais en premier être sûre et certaine que Mai était bien morte et que la personne que l'on prénommait Yuko était bien la vraie Yuko. Ma deuxième hypothèse ferait l'objet de ma seconde question. Après avoir finit ma phrase le regard de Tomochin s'assombrit instantanément, ses prunelles intenses me glacèrent le sang, il faisait une chaleur presque insupportable mais un frisson me parcouru des pieds à la tête. Un long silence s'installa.

- Je… Je ne peux pas parler de ça…, finit par dire Tomochin en regardant le sol.

- Pardon je ne voulais pas te presser…

Puis, sans que je ne puisse l'anticiper, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Zut, Tomochin non ! Je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée !

- Non mais c'est pas ta faute…

Je la pris dans mes bras. Ses pleures redoublèrent, elle m'avait semblé la plus forte de toutes mes amies, et la, je la voyais désemparée, si faible, si fragile, on aurait dit que son cœur allait exploser. Ma gorge se noua sous l'émotion, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais tétanisé. C'était si déchirant de l'entendre sangloter ainsi.

- Mais de toute façon j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, chuchota-t-elle, tu veux bien m'écouter Minami ?

- Evidemment ! Et tu peux également compter sur mon silence !

Elle me serra un dernier instant dans ses bras, profitant du réconfort de ma chaleur corporelle, puis elle se remit droite et essuya son visage avec un mouchoir. Elle essaya de contenir ses larmes mêmes si quelques unes réussissaient à s'échapper. Sa voix était tremblante.

- Comme tu le sais déjà, ça c'est passé un peu avant Noël, Mai et moi étions dans le bus pour aller faire des courses. Je… m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. On était debout à l'arrière du bus parce qu'on venait de laisser nos places à un couple âgé. Puis on a entendu un klaxon et là on a plus rien comprit, tout c'est passer si vite ! Le bus a freiné sec et il s'est renversé sur la chaussée. Je crois qu'on s'est fait percuter par plusieurs voitures, c'était à un carrefour, on a donc dû se prendre des voitures dans plusieurs sens. J'ai dû perdre conscience quelques instant, parce que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais allongé sur le sol du bus, Mai était juste à côté de moi. C'était affreux, sa tête saignait, mais elle était consciente. Dès qu'elle a vu mon regard elle a appelé mon nom.

Elle marqua une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ça sentait la fumé, j'ai regardé un peu plus loin et j'ai vu des flammes, le moteur avait du prendre feu. Je me suis levé en titubant, mais son corps était coincé sous, je n'ai même pas comprit comment c'était possible, sous une carcasse de voiture qui s'était encastrée dans l'arrière du bus. C'est là que j'ai vu que le conducteur était mort, j'ai failli en vomir, et j'ai remarqué l'étrange silence qui nous entourait. Personne ne gémissait. Ils étaient tous morts sur le coup. C'était d'une violence affreuse mais j'étais trop préoccupée par le début d'incendie pour m'en soucier. Je devais nous sortir de cette cage au plus vite. Je me rappelle avoir rassuré Mai en lui disant que j'allais la sortir de là à coup sûr, j'essayais même de lui sourire. Elle-même me rassurait, me disant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il fallait que j'attende les urgences. Mais je ne voulais pas la laisser sous cette merde, je voulais la faire sortir de ce putain de bus qui se transformait en fourneau…

Sa voix se coinça une nouvelle fois dans sa gorge. Ses larmes cessèrent mais son regard se perdit dans un vide intense. J'imaginais très bien la scène horrible qu'elles avaient dû vivre.

- Je voulais absolument la sortir de là ! Je ne pensais pas que… Merde, je voulais juste la sauver ! Mais les pompiers, l'ambulance, rien ! Personne n'arrivait ! Et évidemment personne n'allait s'aventurer dans ce merdier ! reprit Tomochin en proie à une rage certaine, j'ai réunis toutes les forces que j'étais capable de donner et j'ai poussé le capot de la voiture qui écrasait Mai. Au début rien, ça voulait pas bouger! Mais à force, avec la pression, j'ai réussis à débloquer les choses et la voiture à glisser toute seule vers l'arrière. Et là… là…

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot, j'étais impressionné par le flot de sentiments qui la submergeaient en cet instant, comme si elle était submergée par elle-même. Mais elle ne voulu pas de mon réconfort, elle tenait certainement à aller jusqu'au bout de son récit.

- J'ai rien compris ! Ça s'est mit à pisser le sang, yen avait partout, il sortait de son thorax probablement, mais ça voulait plus s'arrêter ! Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux ! Je l'ai vu perdre connaissance petit à petit ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle était toujours en train de me répéter que ça allait aller, que tout se passerait bien ! Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, j'ai essayé de stopper l'hémorragie, mais rien à faire, ça voulait pas s'arrêter ! Puis elle m'a lâché. Sa main qui serrait la mienne a perdue toute pression. Plus rien. Rien. Le néant. Ma conscience s'est vidée après ça. Je me rappelle juste avoir crié avant de me faire attraper et sortir du bus par un homme robuste. Ensuite je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, avec la jumelle de la fille que je venais de tuer, juste à côté de moi, à me demander si j'allais bien.

- Mais tu…

- Et voila, et depuis ce jour je vis avec ça sur la conscience, mais je ne peux pas raconter ça aux autres ! Comment veux-tu que je leur annonce que Mai est morte par ma faute ?! A chaque fois que je vois Yuko je vois Mai entrain de mourir entre mes bras. Si je lui disais, elle me tuerait de ses propres mains ! Je suis un monstre… Mais merci de m'avoir écouté, le fait que tu ne l'ai jamais connu me rassure, tu me jugeras peut-être moins…

- Tomomi !

C'était la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom et non par son surnom, cela la fit réagir car elle planta ses prunelles sombres et tristes dans les miennes.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Tomomi ! Tu ne l'as pas tuée, même si tu aurais peut-être dû attendre les secours, ils auraient surement fait la même chose que toi et elle serait morte quand-même, et même si ils avaient réagis autrement, vu la blessure que tu décris, elle n'aurait probablement pas survécu longtemps. Dans tous les cas sa mort n'aurait jamais été de ta faute. Te juger ? Pourquoi je te jugerai ? Tu as juste voulu sauver ton amie, tu n'a absolument rien à te reprocher, Tomochin ! Tu as fais ce que n'importe qui aurait fait. Et en plus de ça tu as fait preuve d'une grande force. Même si ce n'est qu'une façade, tu sembles être celle qui à le mieux vécu cette situation, peut-être justement parce que tu sais comment elle est morte. Mais tu ne l'as pas tué.

- Mais qui te dis que les autres penseront comme toi ? Je suis sûre que Yuko sera remplit de rage !

- Tomochin… Il faut que tu acceptes que même en passant ta vie à te morfondre, Mai ne reviendra pas. Et que quoi que tu aurais fais, elle serait surement morte. S'il te plait, arrête de te torturer. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Tomochin. Et maintenant que tu m'en as parlé, je pense qu'il est tant que tu en parles aux réelles concernées, elles ont besoin de savoir la vérité tu ne penses pas ? Ou au moins fait le pour Yuko, elle a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je t'aiderai si tu veux, je serais la pour te soutenir, mais tu ne peux plus vivre avec ce fardeau, c'est trop lourd pour tes seules épaules.

- Minami…

Ses larmes redoublèrent encore une fois, et cette fois ce fut moi qui me jetai sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la serrai du plus fort que je pus, lui caressant fortement les cheveux pour essayer de l'apaiser. Elle pleura longtemps, moi qui avais promis à Yuko de la rejoindre vite, j'allais être plus longue que prévue, mais tant pis, j'avais besoin de réponses. Finalement je desserrai mon étreinte et elle se redressa, sortis son mouchoir de sa poche et se moucha. Puis elle se racla la gorge.

- Merci de m'avoir écoutée, et consolée, ça m'a fait un bien fou de… te dire ça…

- Promet-moi de reprendre confiance en toi, par rapport à cette histoire, tu n'y es pour rien, d'accord ?

- Je te le promets Minami… Mais, tu avais une autre question ?

- Oui… Eum, celle-là est délicate plutôt pour moi.

Je marquai une pause, il y eu un petit silence assez pesant, puis je fourrai ma main dans ma poche pour en sortir le ruban.

- Explique-moi ça, dis-je en lui montrant l'inscription sur le bout de tissu.

- Mais je croyais que…

- Yuko ne sait pas que je l'ai.

Elle ne répondit rien, attrapa le ruban et le caressa entre ses doigts, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, ses lèvres formèrent les mots "Oshima Mai".

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

- Parce que je suis sûre que tu me répondras, et qu'à ce sujet c'est toi qui m'as déjà révélé les choses. Mais si c'est trop dur pour toi, je ne t'oblige pas Tomochin.

- Non ya pas de soucis, mais vis-à-vis de Yuko je me demande si c'est à moi de te dire ça…

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne me dira rien d'elle-même.

- Tu as raison, mais promet moi une chose, ne juge pas trop vite, il va falloir que tu fasses preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit.

Ceci ne me rassurait pas, mais j'acquiesçai.

Pas encore de réponses à toutes les questions, mais un point important est élucidé ! Ah et je ne savais pas que Yuko et Minami allaient aller aussi loin x)


	24. Chapitre 23 : Silencieusement

_Elle ne répondit rien, attrapa le ruban et le caressa entre ses doigts, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, ses lèvres formèrent les mots "Oshima Mai". _

_- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?_

_- Parce que je suis sûre que tu me répondras, et qu'à ce sujet c'est toi qui m'as déjà révélé les choses, que tu es plus forte que les autres. Mais si c'est trop dur pour toi, je ne t'oblige pas Tomochin._

_- Non ya pas de soucis, mais vis-à-vis de Yuko je me demande si c'est à moi de te dire ça… _

_- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne me dira rien d'elle-même._

_- Tu as raison, mais promet moi une chose, ne juge pas trop vite, il va falloir que tu fasses preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit._

_ Ceci ne me rassurait pas, mais j'acquiesçai. _

Le soir même :

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, je fixai le plafond, mon esprit perdue dans le néant. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. J'entendais encore raisonner dans l'air mes cris lorsque j'avais ordonné à Yuko de sortir de la chambre. Elle n'avait rien sut m'expliquer, elle n'avait trouvé aucun mots sur la situation, elle n'avait rien put dire. Je l'avais simplement virée de la chambre en lui balançant le ruban à la figure, excédée par son silence. Elle était surement allée pleurer vers la Fontaine aux Orchidées. Peut m'importait qu'elle dormait dehors cette nuit, j'avais fermé la porte à clef, je ne voulais plus la voir. Demain j'irai demander à Tomochin, ou à une autre, s'il était possible d'échanger nos chambres pour un temps. Il restait néanmoins la compétition, je m'étais engagé, je ne pouvais pas me désister. On s'entraînera, tant pis si cela se fait dans une mauvaise ambiance, on fera cette épreuve, pour la mise en scène ce sera peut-être raté, mais ce qui comptait c'était d'arriver les premières. Au moins sans distraction nous nous concentrerions mieux. Gagner cette épreuve semblait inutile, je savais au fond de moi que nous ne resterions pas fâchées éternellement, mais pour le moment j'étais juste trop détruite pour lui pardonner.

Accablée par la tristesse qui s'était accumulée en moi ces derniers jours, je passai une nuit blanche, dont une bonne moitié à pleurer ma souffrance. Cette fille m'avait rendu folle amoureuse d'elle, mais elle avait aussi réussit à me faire du mal comme jamais on ne m'en avait fait auparavant. Je pensais que le pire pour moi serait d'entendre Yuko confirmer ce que Tomochin m'avait apprit lorsque j'avais posé ma deuxième question, mais le silence que m'avait imposer Yuko était encore bien plus douloureux, car il voulait non seulement dire que Tomochin n'avait pas mentis, mais qu'en plus elle n'avait rien de plus à m'expliquer, qu'elle ne voulait pas s'excuser, et que surtout, elle ne m'aimait pas, ou du moins pas comme moi je l'aimais, vu qu'elle ne se souciait pas de vouloir me dire la vérité.

Toute la nuit je ruminai l'image du visage blême que Yuko m'avait donné pour toute réponse. J'essayai de lire sur les traits qui me restaient en mémoire, mais je n'y dessellais rien. Et plus j'y pensai plus je pleurai, plus je pleurai plus j'y pensai. Je finis par m'endormir vers les 5h00 du matin, soit 2h00 avant la sonnerie du réveil. Lorsque je dus me lever pour aller en cours, je passais plus de temps que prévu dans la salle de bain, me rafraichissant mainte et mainte fois le visage avec de l'eau froide pour avoir l'air présentable. Je pensais plusieurs fois à sécher les cours, mais j'étais sûre que c'était ce que Yuko allait faire, donc la salle de classe serait le seul endroit où je serais sûre de ne pas la croiser. J'avais les yeux monstrueusement cernés mais après tout, si Yuko n'était pas là, les autres se douteraient bien que mes cernes étaient là pour une certaine raison. J'arrivai en retard pour le déjeuner, n'y croisai pas mes amis, mangeai en vitesse et filai en cours sans avoir eu le temps de remonter pour me brosser les dents. Je pris place près de la fenêtre, toujours au dernier rang, et constatai qu'effectivement Yuko n'était pas là. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Tomochin me regarder tristement, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, penser à la situation ne serait que néfaste, je ne voulais pas m'écrouler en pleure devant toutes mes camarades de classe. Le pire moment de la journée fut le repas, car je dus y ouvrir, enfin, la bouche.

- Minami, me demanda Mayu, tu sais pourquoi Yuko n'est pas là ?

- J'aimerai, s'il vous plait, ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question pour le moment, je pense que vous saurez les choses bien assez tôt, en revanche, les filles, j'ai un service à vous demander, répondis-je tête baissée, ne voulant pas affronter leurs regards.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, annonça Tomochin avec un air de reproche à elle-même dans la voix, qui devait penser que tout était de sa faute.

- J'aimerai échanger de chambre, pour quelque temps, avec une de vous, je suis désolée de demander ça juste aujourd'hui, samedi, alors que c'est un soir de roulement pour vos couples, mais je… Je ne veux plus être dans sa chambre.

Pas la peine, évidemment, de préciser à qui renvoyait le "sa".

- C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais, dit Mayu un peu triste, mais ne t'en fais pas pour les roulements, viens dans ma chambre, avec Tomochin, je prendrais ta place aux côtés de Yuko. Ça te va Tomochin ?

Cette dernière acquiesça vivement, elle y voyait peut-être l'occasion de se racheter, même si à mes yeux elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Merci Mayu, Tomochin…

- Ne prends pas trop d'affaires avec toi, même si nous sommes du même pavillon, ce genre de choses n'est pas vraiment autorisée, mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je te l'amènerai, reprit Mayu.

- Vraiment, merci…

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, Yuki s'en rendit compte et elle lança un nouveau sujet, me faisant un clin d'œil discret que j'accueillis avec un demi-sourire.

Yuko ne se pointa qu'au diner, arrivant au moment où Yuki, Tomochin, Tomomi, Mayu et moi sortions de table. Je montais avec Mayu et Tomochin, et Tomomi et Yuki restèrent avec Yuko pour lui expliquer la situation. Nous passâmes dans ma chambre pour que je prenne quelques affaires, puis toutes les trois allâmes dans leur chambre.

- Bon hé bien, je te confis mon lit Minami ! dit Mayu, je retourne en bas voir Yuko.

Elle prépara quelques affaires, nous souhaita une bonne nuit, je la remerciai une dernière fois, puis elle sortit. Aussitôt seules que Tomochin prit la parole :

- Il c'est passé quoi pour que la situation dégénère comme ça ?

- Elle n'a pas sut me donner d'explications.

- Tu voulais des explications ? Je t'ai pourtant tout dit.

- Je voulais qu'elle réfute tes propos, ou bien qu'elle les affirme, mais non, rien, elle n'a absolument rien dit, pas même des excuses pour m'avoir omis la vérité !

- Je suis désolée…

Son excuse me déboussola, comme si cette phrase n'avait rien à faire dans la conversation. Elle s'assit sur son lit et réitéra ses excuses. Une certaine tristesse se lisait sur son visage, pas la même qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé de l'accident de Mai, mais elle semblait tout de même affecté par la deuxième révélation qu'elle m'avait faite, ou du moins par ses conséquences. Je pris place à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses Tomochin ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoique ce soit, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé la vérité, c'est moi qui suis allée te chercher, et tu as répond à mes attentes comme je le désirais, je veux te remercier, pas te blâmer.

- Certes mais par ma faute tu ne veux même plus dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle !

- Je… J'ai juste besoin de temps pour mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête, histoire de prendre du recul, rien de grave.

- Arrête, je sais que tu as pleuré toute la nuit, c'est facilement lisible sur ton visage.

- Peut-être… Mais je te jure que je ne t'en veux pas.

Il y eu un moment silencieux où elle sembla réfléchir.

- Et vous allez faire comment pour la compétition ? finit par me demander mon hôte.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dis hier, il nous reste plus d'un mois, pendant quelques jours on s'entraînera chacune de notre côté, et après, pour les besoin de l'épreuve, je ferrai un effort et j'irai vers elle.

- En tous cas, tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaites.

- Merci, Tomochin, encore une fois, vraiment, merci.

Point de Vue Yuko :

Comment diable, Minami avait-elle put découvrir la vérité à propos de Mai ? Jamais je ne lui avais parlé de rien, jamais je n'avais évoqué le sujet, d'où avait-elle tiré ces informations ? Après m'être faite virer de la chambre, je courrai en direction de ma fontaine favorite, les larmes aux yeux, le cerveau perturbé. Et puis quelle conne j'avais été ! Pourquoi je n'avais rien pu lui répondre ? Aucun son n'avait voulu sortir de ma bouche, j'étais restée pétrifiée sur place, je ne voulais pas qu'elle apprenne la vérité, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées sur moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me haïsse. Et pourtant, qui que ce soit, je n'en voulais pas à la personne qui lui avait livré la vérité. Elle avait le droit de savoir, et je n'en aurais peut-être pas eu la force, venait peut-être enfin le temps où nous allions en finir avec tous ces mal entendus. Arrivée à mon but, je m'écroulai sur le rebord de la fontaine et me mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Lorsque je m'arrêtai enfin, ma tristesse m'ayant empêché de penser, le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

Hors de question que j'aille en cours. J'attendais qu'il commence à faire chaud pour retourner discrètement au dortoir. Le réveil indiquait 10h30 quand j'entrais dans la chambre. Je pris une douche glacée, puis m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je plongeai dans un sommeil immédiat et ne me réveillai qu'à 19h00. Mon ventre criant famine je me recoiffai et décidai d'aller manger. En entrant dans le réfectoire je croisai toute ma bande d'amies qui en sortaient. Mais après m'être installée à une table, Yuki et Tomomi me rejoignirent. Au début elles ne prononcèrent aucun mot, me laissant manger tranquillement, puis au bout d'un bon quart d'heure le silence fut brisé.

- Ça va Yuko ? demanda Tomomi de sa voix toujours aussi angélique.

- Je crois…

- Où est-ce que t'as passé ta journée ? demanda à son tour Yuki.

- Dans ma chambre.

- En parlant de chambre, interrompit Mayu qui avait fait irruption soudainement, ce soir je dors avec toi Yuko.

- Hein mais, que… pourquoi ?... Non, laissez tomber… D'accord.

Elles n'osèrent rien me dire de plus et je finis mon repas en silence.

Une fois à l'intersection des pavillons, Yuki attrapa Mayu tendrement et elles s'embrassèrent sous mon regard jaloux, puis Mayu me suivit jusque dans ma chambre. En entrant je pus constater qu'elle avait déjà apporté des affaires. Elle alla se doucher rapidement, pendant que je ruminai mes pensées sur mon lit, et quand elle sortit, les cheveux mouillés enroulés dans une serviette, elle engagea la conversation.

- Ça ne te gêne pas que ce soit moi qui dors avec toi Yuko ?

- Non, non pas du tout…

- Tu te souviens ? La fois où Yuki et moi nous sommes disputées. Minami a dormis avec Yuki et j'ai dormis avec toi, cette fois-là vous nous avez aidez à nous réconcilier, j'aimerais pouvoir te rendre ce service aujourd'hui.

Elle retira la serviette de ses cheveux, les secoua un peu, les passa dans la serviette, puis une fois a peut-près coiffée, elle posa la serviette sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau, avant de prendre place sur celle-ci, en s'asseyant le dossier entre ses jambes.

- C'est gentil Mayu, mais ce coup-ci j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas faire grand-chose pour nous.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle t'en veuille au point de ne plus pouvoir supporter ta présence ?!

- Oh rien ! Justement rien !

- Je ne te comprends pas très bien là, répondit-elle en appuyant sa tête sur la tranche du dossier de la chaise, posant ses mains sur les côtés.

- Elle sait pour Mai…

- Ah merde… Et elle l'a mal prit…

- Apparemment.

- Mais c'est toi qui lui en as parlé ?

- Non, tu penses bien !

- En tous cas ce n'est pas moi, mais finalement c'est plutôt une bonne chose mmh ? C'est quelque chose de quasiment banal, donc il valait mieux qu'elle se sache, elle fait partit de la bande, et ce n'était pas vraiment un secret.

- Oui, oui, tu as raisons, mais… Je ne voulais pas la repousser, elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

- A mon avis, la personne qui lui a révélé ne l'a pas fait sur un coup de tête, c'est forcément Minami qui est allée chercher une réponse. Peut-être que pour toi ce n'était pas important qu'elle le sache, mais apparemment, pour elle, ça l'était.

- Je… Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça comme ça…

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. J'avais pensé la protéger en ne lui disant rien, j'avais pensé lui épargner des souffrances inutiles, mais en fait j'avais fait tout le contraire. Toutes les fois où j'avais confondus son nom avec celui de Mai, je m'étais dit qu'elle n'y aurait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela, mais en fait cela la détruisait chaque jour d'avantage. Elle voulait des réponses surement pour aller de l'avant, avec elle, ou peut-être avec moi. J'avais été complètement stupide. Une haine envers moi-même m'accabla et des larmes de rages s'échappèrent de mes yeux.

- Yuko, non… ça va aller ! Hein ?!

- Je sais pas Mayu, je sais pas… C'est pas une dispute ordinaire…

- Celle que j'ai eu avec Yuki non plus, et pourtant !

- Mayu…

Ma rage se transforma en indéniable tristesse et je me blottis dans les bras accueillant de Mayu qui me caressait les cheveux en silence pour m'apaiser. Son ultime phrase de la soirée fut "Je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer pour une autre raison que la mort de Mai", phrase à laquelle je ne répondis pas.

Après une nuit de sommeil bien meilleure que la précédente, Mayu m'obligea à aller en cours. Au petit déjeuner, j'aperçu à notre table habituelle, Tomochin et Minami, je priai Mayu pour que nous allions nous asseoir ailleurs, elle accepta sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques minutes Tomochin débarqua à notre table.

- Yuko, Mayu, dit-elle en signe de salutations.

- Bonjour, répondîmes-nous à l'unisson.

- Minami voudrait faire une pause dans votre entrainement en binôme. Elle viendra s'entraîner de son côté, et voudrait que tu t'entraîne du tien.

- Pour combien de temps ? demandai-je en soupirant.

- Pas plus de trois semaines, après il ne vous restera qu'un mois pour vous entrainer à deux.

- Trois semaines ? Espérons que les trois premières seront suffisantes pour qu'elle me pardonne, et espérons que les quatres dernières seront suffisantes pour nous entraîner correctement.

Sur ce Tomochin se retira en posant une main amicale sur mon épaule.

- Ah zut, j'ai oublié de lui demander si je pouvais manger à votre table lors des repas…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Yuko, bien sûr que tu peux !

- Trois semaines hein ? Cette épreuve, le 7 octobre c'est ça ? Me parait être dans une éternité…

Point de Vue Minami :

Une toute nouvelle routine s'installa dans nos vies. Réveil, petit déjeuner, cours, déjeuner, à table Yuko et moi étions placées à l'opposé, cours, entraînements. La semaine qui suivit notre dispute, Mariya et Suzuran ne semblèrent pas remarquer que nous étions en froid. Ce fut au milieu de la deuxième semaine que Suzuran s'approcha de moi pour me demander si ça allait entre Yuko et moi. J'avais évasivement répondu que nous passions une mauvaise période, et elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Chaque soir Tomochin et moi parlions longuement, de ce qu'elle m'avait révélé, de comment j'avais réagis, nos discussions m'aidaient beaucoup à mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments, néanmoins je n'étais toujours pas prête à pardonner à Yuko, du moins pas tant qu'elle ne viendrait pas me donner d'explications par elle même. A la fin de la troisième semaine je dû me résoudre à aller lui parler, il nous restait trois semaines avant l'épreuve et il fallait au moins que nous communiquions pour tous se qui touchait à l'épreuve. Nous étions exactement le vendredi 7 septembre, un mois avant l'épreuve, quand j'allais lui parler. Nous n'avions échangé aucun mot depuis notre silencieuse dispute. Yuko s'occupait de son cheval, après l'entraînement, quand je m'approchai d'elle.

- Yuko, on devrait peut-être commencer à s'entraîner en binôme.

- Mais est-ce toujours nécessaire ? Tout cette mise en scène, cette élection, alors que nous ne nous adressons même plus la parole ?

- La faute à qui ? J'attends juste des explications, donne les moi, après on verra ce que je peux en faire !

J'avais dis cette phrase avec une légère pointe d'énervement dans la voix. Mais, comme je m'y attendais, elle ne répondit strictement rien.

- Puisque tu sembles avoir perdues ta langue, repris-je, je te propose d'essayer de réaliser l'épreuve dans son ensemble, trois ou quatre fois, de faire le point pour voir là où nous avons des difficultés, pour ensuite travailler les passages qui nous posent le plus de problème. Demain, samedi, nous pourrons nous entraîner pendant un certains temps donc c'est parfait, je trouve. Ça te va ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis je m'en allais aussi impassiblement que j'étais arrivée, lui marmonnant un léger "à demain".

Je dois dire que s'entraîner avec une personne que vous haïssez n'est vraiment pas chose facile. J'essayais de lui adresser la parole le moins possible. Mais j'avais néanmoins besoin de lui parler, pour lui dire ce qui n'allait pas ou ce qui me semblait bien. La première semaine, surtout, fut difficile. L'épreuve nous obligeait à un contact physique, lorsque Yuko me récupérait sur son cheval alors que je l'attentais sur l'estrade. A chaque fois mon cœur s'emballait, j'avais beau vouer une haine indicible envers elle, je l'aimais toujours du plus profond de mon être. Et lorsque que je devais me cramponner à elle pour éviter de tomber de cheval lorsque nous faisons le parcours de saut, j'en avais le cœur secoué de terribles tremblements, comme si il allait exploser sous la contradiction de tous ces sentiments. Mon cerveau aussi avait beaucoup de mal, j'éprouvais deux sentiments assez simple à distinguer, la Haine et l'Amour, mais deux sentiments qui étaient complètement à l'opposé. C'était dur à supporter, et encore plus quand mes bras entouraient le buste frêle de ma coéquipière. Elle avait sans doute raison, à quoi bon continuer tout ce cirque si nous ne nous parlions plus ? Nous ne dormions même plus dans la même chambre. L'épreuve arrivait à grand pas, il était de toute façon trop tard pour nous retirer de la compétition. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre la fin de cette élection pour m'informer à propos du ruban. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais apprendre.

Comme vous pouvez le voir je retarde l'échéance, et on ne sait toujours pas ce que Tomochin a révéler à Minami à propos de Yuko, moi sadique ? Mais non :D  
Ce chapitre comporte le deuxième point de vue de Yuko !


End file.
